


【超蝠同人(ABO＋种族私设)】神与蝙蝠

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 氪星人卡尔·艾尔的成人礼正常举行了，在仪式的搏斗环节，他遇到了一个特殊的人类。





	1. 成人礼(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 背景: 氪星人其实几百年前就到了地球，然后地球出现了三种人，也就是三个阶级，一个是纯血氪星，一个是混血氪星，还有一个是纯血地球人，韦恩家都是纯血地球人，长期以来一直在抵抗纯血氪星人的统治，直到氪星人族中出现了一个叫卡尔·艾尔的年轻人，纯血地球人中出现了一个叫布鲁斯·韦恩的人，设定布鲁斯仍然是蝙蝠侠，卡尔仍然是超人，城市不变。

卡尔换上了自己的战衣，深吸了一口气。

他能听见家族的成员在外面吵吵嚷嚷，这让他有点不适应——在这个漂亮的星球上，他属于一种少数派，他是纯血的氪星人。

正常人的成人礼都在十八岁举行，可是纯血氪星人不是——或者说，纯血氪星人要通过一个考验。

在成人礼上重伤并驯服一个纯血的人类反抗者。

想到这个，他就烦躁得不行——谁让他前几次都没能通过考验呢？结果，现在他已经二十九岁了，还是尴尬的未成年人。

“乔，就让他用这个制剂吧，他已经二十九岁了，他早就是族内同辈里成人最晚的那个了。”

“不用说了，用这个是氪星人的耻辱，这是作弊！”

“你真是太死脑筋了，乔·艾尔，你不知道有一半的年轻人也是靠这个蒙混过关的吗？”

“什么都别说了，反正我不准！”

卡尔无言地看着父亲余怒未消地从外面走进来——刚刚的对话他都听见了，门外又不知道是哪个亲朋好友给他父亲提建议用Alpha潜能激发的制剂，每年都有这种人。

卡尔打心眼里不喜欢这种人。

现在一手掌握氪星人话语权的老家伙们。

不过父亲不是这种人——他一向是自己最好的伙伴，最知心的朋友。

“嗨，卡尔，你觉得怎么样？紧张吗？”

“噢，还好吧。”卡尔心事重重地玩着自己的手指头。

“孩子，我知道你是怎么想的——你不想束缚那些人类的自由，你看到那些人后来都成了氪星人的随行仆人，你觉得心里很难过，对吧？”

“爸爸，我们为什么要对人类这么恶毒呢？这里原本是他们的家。”卡尔有点沮丧地看着父亲，年轻的人不明白氪星人的首领到底是怎么想的。

“因为很多利益，孩子，我也不喜欢我们对地球的原住民这么恶毒……可是，我和很多人一样无能为力，我们无法改变那种现状。”

“那怎么办，我就要同样伤害这个人类，然后让他当一辈子我的仆人，就为了我的成人礼吗？那我宁愿永远都是未成年人。”卡尔沮丧极了，漂亮的蓝眼睛里好像要流出一汪水来。

“所以我帮你准备了这个。”乔·艾尔把一粒药丸递给卡尔。

“这是……可以让体征消失的药丸？”看着自己手里的紫色药丸，卡尔有几分惊异，药丸在他手里散发着某种不祥的光芒，“可是这怎么用？”

“卡尔，我想了想，只有这个方法可以助你了，你还记得吧？如果杀死了人类，也算作是通过考验。”

“噢，不，我都做不到让他当我的奴隶了，更别提……”卡尔的眼睛里写满了抗拒。

“所以，需要你说服人类配合你，药丸是让他假死用的，等他被装进裹尸袋带走的时候，我们就成功了，然后再找机会解除他的假死。”

“这不是会有生命危险吗？”

“会有，但这次的人类身体条件很好，没问题的。”

“您见过他了吗？”

“见过，他们不知道怎么抓住了蝙蝠侠。”

“蝙蝠侠？！那不就是……”

“是，就是韦恩家族的人，这一代叫布鲁斯·韦恩。”

卡尔倒吸了一口冷气，更紧张了。

“你有个机会先去跟他打个照面，你觉得你需要吗？”

“我……”卡尔本想拒绝，可是犹豫了一下，又动摇了，“带我去看他吧，也许我们事先商量好会更把握一点。”

于是，卡尔跟着父亲，在家族的地下室里七拐八拐，终于来到了一间小密室的门前，乔打开门，卡尔往里看了一眼——光线阴暗得很，但超级视力告诉他，里面有个穿了一身黑的人正被锁链束缚在墙上。

“接下来的时间就交给你了，孩子。”

看见卡尔点了点头，乔便关了门离开。

只剩下卡尔和他们的俘虏了。

刚刚听到响动和轻微的人声，蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩睁开了他的眼睛。

仍然是黑洞洞的一片，他几乎什么都看不见。

但他能感觉到一个健康的氪星Alpha正朝他走过来——那信息素的味道，如此清楚，但并不让人讨厌。

第一次闻到有点像水果味的Alpha信息素。

好吧，也许是哥谭和其他城市的Alpha们让他产生偏见了吧。

可是身为一个刻意隐藏性别的Omega，布鲁斯对Alpha有天生的戒心。

为什么是一个Omega管理哥谭市，管理韦恩家的资产？

因为，韦恩家只剩下这一个后代了。

如果不算他那个有点拔苗助长的八岁儿子达米安·韦恩的话。

幸好的是，达米安是个Alpha，他不用太担心达米安——但这只是相对的。

事实上，对他的每个罗宾，布鲁斯都牵肠挂肚，幸好，迪克已经成功独立了。

杰森虽然一直都叛逆，可是看到他活的好好的，还在哥谭有自己的小公寓，也偶尔会和中意的Omega谈情说爱，他知道自己该知足了。

毕竟，杰森死的时候，最撕心裂肺的可是他啊。

他至今不知道塔利亚用了什么技术，激活了他的生殖细胞，用试管造出一个健康的小Alpha来。

但从此布鲁斯对Alpha的好感就跌落谷底了——当然除了他的小鸟们以外。

被抓三天，自己就被转移了很多次，万能腰带什么的当然早就被没收了，他猜达米安一定在想方设法救出自己。

该死的，千万别来啊，我已经落到这群氪星混蛋的手里了，而且我是为了要得到氪石才故意被抓的。

虽然，现在，怎么逃走真的成了问题。

灯光晃得他睁不开眼，三天吃不好睡不好让他稍微有点虚弱，但所幸精神头还可以。

仍然足够他瞪着眼睛看着这个看着不算年轻但是还有几分嫩的氪星小子。

卡尔看着这位布鲁斯·韦恩，他被锁链绑着，这让卡尔感到很抱歉，身上有几处伤，都已经被处理好了，氪星药物可以让人类迅速恢复。

“嗨……”

布鲁斯扭过头去，不看他，这让刚刚才勉强厚着脸皮打了个招呼的卡尔更为难了。

“等下我们就要……嗯，决斗了。”

“尽管动手吧，捏碎人类的脑壳不是很简单吗？给我个痛快。”

“我不会杀你。”

“让我当你们的奴隶吗，做梦。”布鲁斯啐了一口带血的唾沫。

卡尔这才注意到，蝙蝠侠的脸上一块青一块紫的，像是刚刚被人打过。

这么迷人的脸，怎么有人下得去手啊？

“不会的，我决定放了你。”

布鲁斯瞪着他的蓝眸，一脸的戒备和不相信。

“你想从我这儿得到什么？”

“不……不是这样的——总之，我也想赶快通过成人考验，所以，你可不可以配合我演演戏？”

“什么戏？”

“我会打伤你，你用这个药丸装死，然后我会解除你的假死状态，你就自由了。”

布鲁斯眨巴着眼睛，瞪着他。

卡尔则在心里祈祷着对方可以满口答应下来。

“为什么？这对你有什么好处？”半晌，布鲁斯抛出一个问句，逼视着卡尔。

“我帮你重获自由，你帮我过了成人礼的考验……就这么简单。”

“你完全可以直接杀了我，何必要费尽心思帮我逃走？”布鲁斯不依不饶，完全不像是个处于弱势的囚犯。

“我……哎，你就说你答不答应嘛！”卡尔闻言，快急出眼泪了，他根本没想到这个蝙蝠侠的思路这么奇特，居然会问自己这种问题。

“哼，反正我也逃不掉了，要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”

“那……那我就当你答应了，等下你的装备会被送回来，这药丸我会偷偷放在你的腰带里，到时我伤到你之后，你只要吞了这药，就大功告成了。”

布鲁斯点点头，脸上露出一丝玩味的笑意。

“小子，你现在多大？”

“二十九岁。”

“呵，还真是个小鬼。”

“你……那你……你又多大？还有，我才不是小鬼！”本来就因为一直没能通过成人礼而沮丧的卡尔不禁有点生气了，对方一副老气横秋的模样，可是看起来无非只比他成熟一点。

“三十八岁。”看起来布鲁斯一点也不介意说出自己的年龄，他得意洋洋地看着眼前显然表现得很惊讶的氪星小男孩。

有一瞬间觉得这家伙有点傻乎乎的可爱。

但，他始终记得氪星人对于人类是什么意义——这个Alpha浓度远超人类的种族，自从一开始到地球上来就是人类永久的威胁。

况且，作为为数不多的勉强抵抗到现在的几个家族之一中的一员，他对氪星人从来好感不多。

十年前，他亲手结束了他父母的案件，把跪在阴暗的小巷里尖叫的脆弱的自己彻底封存在内心深处。

杀他父母的人是一个混血氪星人，受到指使去除掉“社会毒瘤”。

自己本来也该倒在血泊中，但杀手有一刻心软了，并没有杀死他。

但这也让他的人生从此以后彻底跌入了深渊，万劫不复。

氪星人对人类的手段一直介于强硬和软弱之间，或者不如说是——软硬兼施，这也使得人类的意志更快地被这样的战术消磨殆尽。

韦恩家族是少数坚持抵抗氪星人的统治的人类家族之一。

布鲁斯知道这会让他的家族成为众矢之的——对于纯血氪星人，也对于混血氪星人，他本不该觉得惊讶或者愤怒，父母的死大概是必然的结局。

反抗者众多的哥谭同时也是全美最混乱，治安最差的城市。

而生活在这样的城市，背负着这样的宿命的韦恩，又有什么权利享受无忧无虑的生活？

幸好，韦恩公司提供了全哥谭市超过半数的就业岗位，也幸亏了哥谭这座特殊的城市，氪星人一直没有对韦恩家采取太过极端的手段——直到最近的几十年。

至少，他们还不敢动韦恩公司。

至于蝙蝠侠的身份，也只是纯血氪星中高层才知道。

“好吧，总之，反正你也没什么办法马上逃走——不如就试试看配合我一下，这对你也没什么害处，不是吗？”

一听到布鲁斯的年龄，卡尔就蔫了——做梦也没想到，比他大九岁，就快要步入中年的人类能看起来这么年轻。

“叫你自己来跟我谈，还真是辛苦你了，小男孩。”

卡尔逃也似的跑出密室，把布鲁斯的冷笑和讽刺关在门外，这才松了一口气。

第一次见到气场这么压人的人类Alpha。

TBC


	2. 成人礼(下)

第一章 成人礼(下)  
看见成人礼的主角跑了，布鲁斯这才松了口气，把自己那能逼得人喘不过气来的信息素慢慢收回。  
这不是一般意义上的Omega信息素，一点也不香，更不甜，相反，它那股浓重的气味会让所有人以为这是Alpha的信息素。  
这是他在喜马拉雅山脉学来的神奇本事——伪装性别是个大学问，可不光光是压低了声音，强压下气势就可以办到的。  
为了这个，他咬着牙让那些僧侣用点燃的松树油脂在他的腺体周围烫出一个圈来，这一招有很大的风险，一不小心就可能会烫坏腺体，不过他熬过来了——当然是在他躺在帐篷里大病了一场，好几天不吃不睡了之后。  
所以，蝙蝠侠才能成为恐惧的化身，因为他的信息素可以让人觉得身体仿佛像是要被冻结一样。  
严格来说，这种信息素没有味道，只有气息——一种寒冷的气息，所有的人都可以感觉得到。  
但是他能放出的这种迷惑性信息素是有限的，而且过度的释放会造成体力透支，甚至可能有生命危险。  
噢，糟糕，说起来他忘了问，要不要把戏做得像真的一样，氪星小子装可怜的本事真不赖，他都没有用上自己的恐吓技巧。  
没关系，好不容易有个可以出气的机会，他布鲁斯可不会轻易放过。  
要演戏嘛，当然是手越重越好。  
腰带里那堆仿氪蝙蝠镖可不是闹着玩的——至少会让氪星小男孩感觉到疼。  
没过多久，他的腰带给还回来了，但他们并没有还回他的披风，只是把面罩还了他，布鲁斯才戴上面罩，系好腰带就被人拉着胳膊押出去——这个押他的氪星人看样子也是氪星人中的中等阶级，力气自然是大得可怕，他觉得胳膊都快被别断了。  
卡尔早就在场上等着了，看起来似乎还有点紧张，这家伙穿了一身青色的战衣，看起来和其他的那些氪星战士没什么两样。  
布鲁斯则被人像扔垃圾一样地扔到场上，他以一个不太舒服的姿势着陆，掀起一片尘土。  
是硬着陆，他感觉到嘴里顿时又多了一丝腥甜的血味。  
但几乎是同时，已经有几枚蝙蝠镖朝着卡尔飞过去了——狠狠摔向地面的同时，布鲁斯已经掏出了他的蝙蝠镖。  
它们当然拿这个氪星小子没什么办法，年轻人并不会躲避，或者说……他根本不屑于躲避，蝙蝠镖在他身上只是发出了金属的碰撞声。  
一声破空的响声后，布鲁斯已经被卡尔按在一面石头墙上，他甚至感觉到内脏受到了撞击。  
“抱歉，我们能不能快点结束？”卡尔压低了声音。  
四周看台上的观众已经开始高呼着“杀了那只蝙蝠怪胎”了。  
“不觉得这样好像太容易了吗？”布鲁斯嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的笑容，与此同时，卡尔觉得腹部一冷。  
“你……”卡尔挣扎着跳开，发现肚子上已经被划了一个口子，这可并不简单——只有氪石才能伤到他，但是这样看来，氪石纯度并不高。  
他的战衣被轻松划破，但是实际上皮肤上却只是有一个浅浅的伤口而已。  
但是，氪星人却有点火了，可能是血的作用，视觉的冲击，也可能是因为那一点点难得的痛感。  
布鲁斯勉强躲开了卡尔的突然袭击，看着被撞出一个大窟窿的石墙。  
噢，坏了，这下他可麻烦了。  
布鲁斯按了身上一个按钮，紧身衣透出一点点暗绿色的光芒——这是用氪元素合成的绿氪，一点点都是天价，为了这种战衣，布鲁斯费尽了心血，聘用了最好的专家。  
果然，氪星小子一接近他，就有点头晕，这也削弱了一点卡尔的攻击。  
可是，这对于布鲁斯来说，其实只不过是又要徒增几个不必要的伤口而已——卡尔本能地用更大的力气，甚至从空中飞下来冲击他，尽管布鲁斯已经尽力闪避，最终还是被打得浑身是伤，给卡尔按在地上。  
干燥的沙子咯得他生疼，烈日炎炎又让他有些头晕目眩，汗水从面罩里流出来，沁进伤口，一阵一阵的刺痛。  
“你们氪星人……都是这样，只要被惹怒，杀人……是多么容易。”  
有点神志不清的卡尔瞪着布鲁斯，看着他苍白的脸和鲜红的伤口，突然意识到自己下手有点重了。  
“按我们约定的来，吞了那个药。”卡尔用有些沙哑的嗓音对布鲁斯说。  
“为什么不直接杀了我？是还想……让我……做……奴隶……”布鲁斯的意识越来越模糊，说起话来也越来越虚弱。  
卡尔急了，伸手从他的腰带里摸出那紫色的药丸，布鲁斯一把推开他，抵抗之中，扬起了一片沙尘。  
卡尔飞起来，悄悄握住药丸，绕着无力挣扎的布鲁斯高速旋转了几周，沙尘龙卷风就暂时挡住了观众的视线，他在内圈装腔作势地打了几个假拳，趁机把药丸塞进布鲁斯的嘴里。  
因为气旋有些缺氧的布鲁斯毫无防备，条件反射地咽下了药丸，很快就因为缺氧和药丸的双重作用直接晕死过去。  
克拉克停下来，布鲁斯受伤的身体就像一个黑色的袋子一样，毫无生气地摔在地上。  
等判定者在检查过布鲁斯的“尸体”之后，卡尔被判定者举着手宣布已经通过了成人仪式。  
苍白的尸体被装进裹尸袋，卡尔不知道为什么心里一阵难过。  
“请问，您是否还打算继续行使对这个俘虏的所有权？如果回答是肯定的，尸体将交由您处置。”  
“是的，请把它交给我处置。”回过神来的卡尔马上回答，同时勉强掩饰住自己的慌乱。  
杀人的罪恶感让他的心情跌落到谷底，即使他只是在演戏。  
……  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，同时感觉到了浑身的疼痛。  
第一眼，他看到了白色的天花板，然后，卡尔有点难过的眼神映入他的眼帘。  
“嗨……你还好吗？”  
布鲁斯赌气地闭上眼睛。  
卡尔张了张嘴，还是陷入了沉默。  
长了这么大，他完全不知道疼痛的概念，更不知道什么叫流血，蝙蝠伤了他，那红色的东西，那不适的刺痛感让他有一瞬间失去理智。  
可是他已经尽力控制自己了——他早就对自己发过誓，永远不会杀害任何一个人类，就像他那些麻木不仁的族人所做的那样。  
他恨杀戮。  
可是，布鲁斯身上还是留下了他的“杰作”，拳头的印记，烫伤，还有划伤。  
唤醒他的是布鲁斯的那句话，当时布鲁斯的表情是鄙夷的，是悲戚的，带着仇恨和伤痛。  
“你们氪星人都是这样，只要被激怒，杀人是多么容易。”  
他吸了吸鼻子，觉得鼻子有点发酸。  
“我在哪儿，氪星小子？”  
“你在我房间的密室里，我不敢把你放在客房——会被发现的。”  
“你说的话还算数吗？我要……离开这儿。”  
“至少等你能站起来走路再说……顺便说一句，我叫卡尔·艾尔。”  
“啧，没兴趣。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼。  
“氪星药物药效很好，今晚你就可以离开了。”  
“噢。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，一点也不理卡尔，不一会儿就又睡着了。  
卡尔叹了口气，有点沮丧地离开了。  
布鲁斯伸手够了半天，终于拿到了旁边的腰带，从里面掏出一个小玩意儿来——看起来像个信号探测仪。  
看着信号针剧烈地摆动着，布鲁斯知道，自己的终极目标就要达成了。  
这密室里就有一块氪石，如果仪器没有坏掉的话。  
卡尔吃过饭，带了一份到自己的房间，打算让布鲁斯也填饱肚子，走到密室门口，却突然发现了异样。  
他听见了里面翻箱倒柜的声音——他马上就用超级视力朝里面看去。  
布鲁斯打开了一个箱子，绿莹莹的光映得他的脸也是危险的绿色。  
卡尔对于这绿色再熟悉不过了，他条件反射地晃了晃身体，赶快收回了目光，端住手里的盘子。  
蝙蝠侠在寻找氪星人的最大弱点——氪石，不幸的是，自己的密室里就有一块。  
片刻的犹豫后，卡尔还是没有推门进房间。  
布鲁斯当然不了解他，也肯定不知道，他就是大都会的超人。  
世界上唯一一个以拯救人类为己任的……氪星人。  
这事当然也只有他父亲知道，卡尔穿着一套完全不符合氪星人审美传统的蓝色紧身衣和红色斗篷，在大都会活跃。  
族人中没有人能认出他来，这还要多谢他父亲的伪装科技。  
从他十岁开始，他就用父亲的面部成像科技伪装自己，这使得全无伪装的大都会超人和卡尔·艾尔在他的族人眼里判若两人。  
除此之外，他还有自己的“人类”生活。  
借用氪星科技的平光眼镜和人类的衣服，人间之神摇身一变，就成了星球日报的小记者克拉克·肯特。  
他想要和人类做朋友，生而非凡并没有给他带来哪怕一点点成就感。  
在和人类的相处中，他也渐渐了解到了这个了不起的种族——虽然他们受到了氪星人的排挤和打压，但是他们从来都不会放弃希望。  
而自己房间里的那块氪石，他本意也是想要找机会托付给信任的人类的——见到的氪星人越多，他这种想法也就越强烈。  
以“假装被偷走而毫不知情”的方式把氪石交给人类，这倒是他从来没想到过的方法，也让他觉得心里不太舒服。  
但他仍旧在门外一直等到屋里没了动静，才敲门进来，把吃的端给布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯毫不客气地吃了他带来的食物，又一直等到了晚上，他们再也没说什么多余的话。  
卡尔带着布鲁斯到自家的暗道，把出去的路告诉给他，并且告诉他打开门的密码，目送他离开。  
“再见，氪星小子。”布鲁斯往前走了两步，又转过头来。  
“谢谢。”  
低不可闻的道谢让卡尔露出惊讶的神色，但布鲁斯已经快步离开了。  
TBC


	3. 凡人克拉克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大都会激进派莱克斯·卢瑟的邀请，布鲁斯去大都会与其商量合作事宜，于是，布鲁斯·韦恩和小记者克拉克·肯特也不期而遇了。

“邀请函？”  
“是的，布鲁斯老爷，莱克斯·卢瑟似乎想要和您见面。”  
布鲁斯的指尖轻轻扣打着蝙蝠洞的桌面，他在思考，而阿福正在帮他包扎夜巡后的伤口。  
距离从氪星人的手里虎口逃生已经过了两个星期，看起来氪星人似乎也不愿意自己拆自己的台，因此并未对他发难。  
毕竟，蝙蝠侠“之死”还让一个已经二十九岁的氪星青年顺利通过了他的成人礼呢，而且当时是氪星人中的权威亲自确认了他的死亡。  
所以，氪星权威可以说是狠狠地挨了一巴掌，真的是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。  
虽然得意，布鲁斯还是多关注了几次氪星日报——虽然全篇都是些给氪星人歌功颂德的鬼话，但是里面同样会有关于氪星人的一些新闻。  
他逃走的第二天，氪星日报上就登出了“卡尔·艾尔通过成人礼”的消息，而后的两个星期，再无动静。  
布鲁斯也并不希望卡尔因为自己的出逃又被迫回去当他的“未成年人”，这样的话岂不是他要欠氪星小子一个人情了。  
看来氪星权威们还不想彻底地颜面尽失，因此也没有再做什么自打脸面的事。  
回到眼前，今天夜巡回来之后，阿福就给他看了一张邀请函。  
来自大都会的莱克斯·卢瑟想邀请韦恩先生到大都会来，谈谈莱克斯公司和韦恩公司合作发展的愿景。  
布鲁斯听说过莱克斯其人，卢瑟也算是人类反抗者中的一员——只不过他也的确是氪星人言语攻击人类的主要突破口。  
行为放肆，完全不考虑别人的感受，也不在意同类的死活，说白了就只是个自私自利的人类。  
只不过碰巧也对氪星人没什么好感而已。  
据说莱克斯·卢瑟几乎每天都会有矛头直指大都会超人的批评言论，对此布鲁斯倒是没什么特别的看法，毕竟那个穿成红蓝黄三色的傻大个儿也是个氪星人。  
每个人不都会注重自己的形象吗？氪星人当然也不例外。  
光是救了几个人类又不能说明什么。  
布鲁斯甚至觉得像大都会超人这种氪星人只会让人类对氪星人种更加畏惧——这反而变相有助于氪星人的统治。  
不管他们现在怎么抨击这个穿衣品味完全违背氪星传统，行为举止多么不合时宜的救世主，都改变不了这个事实。  
说不定，氪星高层正偷偷高兴呢。  
如果不会损害到人类的利益，布鲁斯完全不介意和莱克斯合作——两个有钱人在一起可以办成很多事，而且他手里现在还有氪石。  
顺便，还可以去看看这个大都会的超人是何方神圣——了解一下对方的动机和底线对以后和氪星人的战争很有好处。  
“去告诉卢瑟，我的专机明天上午十点到。”  
“好的，布鲁斯老爷。”  
阿福收起缝合伤口用的针线，起身离开了。  
“父亲，您……”达米安欲言又止。  
“在家做好你的功课，晚上夜巡时听迪克的话。”  
“好吧。”达米安扭过头去——他知道父亲不会让他跟着去大都会的，可是他还是忍不住。  
一来，他担心父亲出什么岔子，二来，他也想去看看氪星人的老窝，没准会会哪个氪星人。  
上次父亲被抓走的仇可还没报。  
讨厌，父亲老是把他当小孩！  
一切都安排妥当后，第二天早上九点，睡眼惺忪的布鲁斯被管家从被窝里拖出来，不情愿地换上价值昂贵的衣服，上了他的专机。  
当然，阿福很周到，把他的抑制剂放在了他的衣口袋里。  
啊，讨厌，热潮期又要到了。  
下了飞机，布鲁斯好不容易才从一堆记者里挤出来——听说哥谭市最有钱的纯血人类要来大都会和大都会最有钱的纯血人类谈生意，所有人都觉得这是个相当爆炸的消息。  
但是，没门，布鲁斯·韦恩才不会停下来回答记者的问题——在认识到莱克斯·卢瑟到底是何许人也之前，他绝对不会轻易向外界泄露什么消息。  
“你好，韦恩先生，请问您是否知道莱克斯·卢瑟从前的斑斑劣迹？”  
布鲁斯皱皱眉头看着挡在眼前的记者——这个家伙明显是冲着他来的，而且气势逼人。  
布鲁斯马上就知道这是什么人了——很明显，这是一个有点背景的氪星记者，只有氪星人才会这么不客气。  
“氪星日报”的胸牌更是进一步验证了他的猜想。  
挤在布鲁斯身后的记者们也都纷纷停止了聒噪，都默默地看着布鲁斯和氪星记者对峙。  
“抱歉，但是，你挡到路了，记者先生。”  
布鲁斯推开挡在眼前的记者，却被一把抓住手腕。  
“人类都可以这么嚣张了吗？”  
“别忘了你们也有维护人类权益的法律，记者先生，我的手腕若是断了，您也一样要吃官司。”  
氪星记者显然被他激怒了，恼火地看着他，与此同时，布鲁斯也感觉到手腕被抓得血路不通，手指头也开始有些肿胀疼痛。  
Alpha浓重的体味飘进鼻孔，让他一阵恶心，愈发厌恶了。  
对方显然不愿意就这么放他离开，直到也同样被另一只手一把抓住手腕。  
“这位先生一点都没说错，记者先生。”  
氪星记者吃痛地放开布鲁斯的手腕，带着一点点畏惧和不甘走到一旁。  
“你好，我是大都会的超人。”  
布鲁斯看看对方伸出来的手，戒备地把手放在背后。  
血液回流，整只手都麻得发疼。  
“我替那个记者道歉，很抱歉，有的氪星人蛮不讲理，吓到您了。”  
卡尔尴尬地笑笑，收回自己的手。  
上了车，布鲁斯看着窗外那个红斗篷的影子一闪而过，陷入了沉思。  
凭感觉，布鲁斯觉得这个超人似乎没什么敌意，只是下意识地一看见氪星人就戒心十足。  
这是他遇到的第二个芳香型的Alpha，但不同的是这个家伙和氪星小子不一样，芳香里带着一丝热烈的感觉。  
该怎么形容呢？有点像烤苹果派的味道——而且还是那种加了十足分量的肉桂粉的类型。  
但他所有的潜意识都在提醒他不要相信表面上的那些。  
谁知道那个无害的笑容下面藏着什么样的心机？  
这样想着，超人友好的笑容却还是给他留下了深刻的印象。  
脸还不错。  
布鲁斯这样想着，收回视线，闭眼在车里打了个盹。  
到了晚上，布鲁斯正装出席了莱克斯·卢瑟的发布晚会。  
莱克斯·卢瑟说了一些冠冕堂皇的官话，这当然都被布鲁斯听得清清楚楚——他可以看出莱克斯是个浮夸的人。  
晚会之后倒是没什么别的安排，莱克斯说完话之后，又走过来告诉他已经给他在晚会的酒店安排了总统套房。  
布鲁斯很客气地表示了感谢，转身就快步到了盟洗室。  
热潮期来了，莱克斯跟他说话时，他已经觉得有些力不从心，幸而还没有到高峰，他只是有点微汗。  
就着冷水喝下了两片抑制剂之后，高热渐渐被封存在腹部，随着热量的增加，他越来越想找个没人的地方独自待一会儿。  
自来水放到了最大流，他不停地捧水往脸上砸，时不时抬头看看镜子里有些水淋淋的自己。  
好极了，冷水让他的脸色仍然维持在正常水平——再忍个半个小时，他就可以出去了。  
盟洗室的门开了，布鲁斯的余光瞥见一个穿着传统样式的晚礼服的眼镜男走进来——不知为什么这家伙的身影有几分熟悉。  
对方显然也是进来洗手的，可是等他洗完手之后，却没有马上离开的意思。  
布鲁斯感觉到有目光落在自己的身上，就抬起头来。  
“先生……韦恩先生，您……没事吧？”  
布鲁斯皱皱眉头。  
奇了怪了，这是第三个芳香型的Alpha，最近看到稀有种的几率，未免也太高了吧？  
这位的身上带了一点点古龙水味，但是仍然挡不住他信息素的味道。  
布鲁斯想起了阿福的草莓饼干，差点就忍不住舔嘴唇了——草莓味就是从这个眼镜儿身上散发出来的。  
“韦恩先生？”  
“我……噢，我没事。”布鲁斯沙哑地回答了一句，隐藏住眼里的欲望。  
该死的Omega体质，让他现在遇到任何一个Alpha都会觉得一股欲火从心底升起来。  
看着布鲁斯身形晃了晃，好像头晕似的扶住额头，这位眼镜男更纳闷了。  
“您好像头晕？没关系吗？”  
“没……没事，”布鲁斯稳了稳神智，勉强打起精神，“你是哪位？我好像在哪儿见过你。”  
“也许您记错了，我是星球日报的克拉克·肯特。”眼镜儿友好地伸出一只手。  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，还是握了，但只是轻轻地握了一下，就缩回了手。  
“噢，星球日报——有点印象，我好像是一个月前收购了这家……是吗？”  
克拉克有点惊异地看着布鲁斯。  
“我……我是……我就是个记者……我不知道这些。”克拉克的声音越来越小——万万没想到这位布鲁斯·韦恩，堂堂的蝙蝠侠，还是他的顶头上司。  
这让整天最多只会抱怨抱怨佩里压榨成性的克拉克顿时觉得战战兢兢。  
“噢，记者啊——是想要搞点儿料子，做个专访吗？”  
“是……任务，任务——”  
“想要什么呢？布鲁西宝贝的猛料吗？”布鲁斯歪着头看着克拉克，之前的戒心小了一些。  
只是个老实的人类而已，主动权在自己手上。  
“只是……一点一手的消息，关于您和莱克斯·卢瑟……”克拉克像个犯错的学生，声音越来越低了。  
“那你现在知道该怎么做了吗？”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，完全看不出他本人正在被高热煎熬。  
“我只是想……”  
“啊哈，”布鲁斯伸出一根手指头做了个禁声的手势，克拉克马上乖乖闭上了嘴巴，“你可以采访我，只是不要在这种人多眼杂的地点。”  
“噢……那我应该——”  
“这家酒店的这个房间号，这是我的私人房间，明天下午我没有事，你可以过来做个独家采访。”布鲁斯把自己的房卡在克拉克眼前亮了一下。  
“可是……他们都说您不喜欢被采访。”  
布鲁斯笑着摇摇头。  
“你不是冲着我的八卦来的，不是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你想知道我对于氪星人和人类之间的关系的态度，不是吗？”  
“……是。”  
“我说的话你会让它们如实见报，不是吗？”  
“……只要佩里同意。”  
“那就好，我并不介意说说我的想法。”  
“噢……谢谢您。”克拉克被布鲁斯的一连串问句给弄得有点头晕目眩，尚未反应过来只好木讷地道了个谢。  
“打起精神来，小子，明天你还有你的顶头上司要采访。”布鲁斯调侃了一句，最后洗了把脸，扬长而去。  
只剩下克拉克一个人呆呆地站在盟洗室里，久久地反应不过来。  
“他是个……Omega？”  
许久，克拉克才深吸了一口气，离开了盟洗室。  
这真的是——太疯狂了。  
TBC


	4. 独家采访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 热潮期的采访也变了味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17预警，小朋友速撤

“您好，韦恩先生，这里有位克拉克·肯特先生说有和您预约过见面。”  
“噢，没错，让他来吧。”  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地放下话筒，把床头的冷水一饮而尽。  
上一次热潮的袭击刚刚过去，余热还未从他的身体内彻底消退。  
没多久，布鲁斯就听见了门铃响，他走过去把门打开，克拉克谨慎的脸就出现在他眼前。  
“请进，肯特先生。”  
布鲁斯做了个礼让的姿势，克拉克才有些拘谨地走进来。  
今天小记者的衣服也换了——是一身有点松垮的工作制服，看着还有点土里土气的。  
布鲁斯则完全不同，他刚一从和莱克斯的商谈会回到酒店就换了一身凉快的睡衣，服下抑制剂，蒙头大睡。  
被前台的电话叫醒时，他还有点迷迷糊糊的，而且又不太愿意离开自己的床。  
这甚至完全不符合私人会面的礼仪，不过实际上布鲁斯只是起来草草地洗了把脸，压了两把翘翘的头发。  
这就导致了穿着正式制服过来，前一天在脑子里过了无数遍稿子的记者先生更不知所措了——这位布鲁斯·韦恩，或者说是他的顶头上司，看起来根本没有把他放在眼里。  
不，看来韦恩老总是根本没把这场私人采访放在眼里。  
这意味着，或许，对于自己的那些深思熟虑过的问题，韦恩老总大概连认真想都不太可能，更不要说是认真回答了。  
于是，胡思乱想之中，克拉克也终于坐在了真皮沙发上，局促不安并没有过多让他的表情发生什么变化。  
布鲁斯现在状态并不好，睡梦中经历了一次热潮的突然袭击，尚存的抑制剂药效帮他勉强撑了过来，高热慢慢退去时，他流了一床的汗液，之前通过睡觉积攒的精力也很快就消耗殆尽了。  
或许他不该让记者先生今天就过来采访自己——真不知道昨天他脑子哪里出了问题。  
布鲁斯在克拉克对面慢吞吞地坐下，自己给自己倒了一杯水。  
热潮时，除了抑制剂，大概就只有冷水是他可靠的朋友了。  
“您好，韦恩先生……呃，您还记得昨天您……”  
“我记得，肯特先生，你说你想要采访我，我同意了。”  
“……嗯，是的。”克拉克张了张嘴，突然觉得其实布鲁斯说的也没什么不对。  
其实他之前本来觉得自己更像是受到邀请过来采访的。  
可能领导总是喜欢安排一切吧。  
“您似乎脸色不太好，要不要……”  
“不……不用，记者先生，这不是私人采访吗？没有摄像头，不是吗？”  
“噢，是的，韦恩先生。”克拉克点点头，打开了录音笔。  
“听说您应莱克斯·卢瑟之邀来大都会和他谈合作，那么你们最近的一次会谈是否有什么进展呢？”  
“马马虎虎吧，卢瑟太急于求成，但我不喜欢太草率地解决问题——所以我们还没有达成什么共识。”布鲁斯喝了一口水，向后靠在沙发的软靠背上。  
“您知道莱克斯·卢瑟的一些……立场吗？据传您也有意有这方面的合作意愿。”  
“你指什么？他一直是反对氪星种族阵营的吗？”  
“是……是的，传闻您所有的合作伙伴都系纯血人类。”  
“噢……这么快就切入正题了吗？”布鲁斯笑笑，调整了一下姿势。  
胯骨却发出了轻微的一声响动，他的脸色一下子变了。  
见鬼的，早不来晚不来，发热偏偏这个时候又来了——这哪是他能预料得到的事，明明上次发热才过去不久。  
看见布鲁斯调整姿势也马上低头准备记录的克拉克皱了皱眉头，抬起头来。  
韦恩先生的脸色似乎不太对。  
“韦恩先生？”  
“没事……继续刚才的话题，你问我是不是也有反氪星人倾向？”  
“嗯……也可以这么说吧。”  
“你应该明白，纯血人类中几乎只有两种人——一种自怨自艾，抱怨为什么自己命苦成了最弱的那个，另一种不愿意屈服于命运，仍然想要得到自己应得的权益，”布鲁斯猛灌了一口冷水，让冰冷的液体顺着食道流下，期望能带走一点热量，“肯特先生，你觉得我属于哪一种？”  
“后者……吧。”  
“啊哈，记者先生为什么这么客气？”布鲁斯大笑着看着仍然拘谨的克拉克，“这不是你第一次和我见面吗？难道你有看穿人心思的本事？”  
“当然没有……我只是凭感觉说的。”克拉克竟没来由地感觉有些紧张，对面的布鲁斯身上似乎散发出一种有点压人的信息素。  
整个人都有种被冻结了的感觉。  
克拉克觉得自己昨天一定是弄错了，竟然会有一瞬间在他身上闻到Omega的香味。  
“是吗？那好吧，让我们继续下一个问题吧，记者先生……”布鲁斯说着，却站起来，“请稍等一下。”他指指自己手里的杯子——已经空了。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用了——我自己又没什么事。”布鲁斯转身往另一个房间走去了。  
一阵水声之后，布鲁斯端着一杯冷水回来了，快走到沙发前时，他突然停住了，克拉克能看见他皱紧了眉头。  
“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯伸出一只手，示意克拉克自己没事，却控制不住晃悠悠地仰面倒去。  
一阵天旋地转之后，布鲁斯发现克拉克抱住了他。  
从克拉克怀里挣脱，布鲁斯的体温陡然升高，克拉克身上的Alpha气味让他的身体已经开始变得有些敏感了。  
一点点该死的草莓香气，不懂这个土里土气的Alpha怎么会有这么清新的气味。  
克拉克才扶了布鲁斯一把，有点惊魂未定地想着为什么韦恩老板说倒就倒，却突然闻到了一股浓郁的，异样的气味。  
有点像黑巧克力的浓郁香味，但里面混杂了一些甜味，但苦涩的味道也难以让人忽视。  
克拉克的视线随着他的嗅觉再次停留在布鲁斯身上，他发现自己现在已经惹上麻烦了。  
大麻烦。  
身为一个连接吻经历都几乎没有的Alpha，他现在和一个自己刚刚还觉得是Alpha的Omega待在一起——他甚至来不及疑惑之前布鲁斯身上那压人的信息素是怎么来的。  
因为Omega的气味让他身体里好像有什么东西蠢蠢欲动了——这大概是Alpha的生存本能。  
克拉克想控制自己的信息素，但是发现身体有些不听自己的使唤，反而分泌了更多的信息素出来。  
只能庆幸他仍然只是分泌了自己信息素中带有草莓气味的那部分。  
克拉克的体质很特殊，他当然是个毋庸置疑的Alpha，但是他可以控制自己信息素的气味，这也保证了他能在多重身份的扮演中游刃有余。  
他只有在卡尔·艾尔的身份下才敢释放自己真正的信息素，因为他的其他两个身份都免不了要和人类打交道，虽然他知道自己的信息素就像是给小孩子的糖果一样，平时毫无攻击性，但是他仍然想了很多意外的情况。  
分开的好处，最明显的就是——一个身份的失败并不代表他彻底的失败。  
但他很清楚什么时候自己就会放出原本的信息素——那时候他会忘记自己的多重身份，在某些战斗中，他曾经有出现过这样的情况。  
因此，现在，克拉克比布鲁斯更紧张。  
布鲁斯嗅到了一种又浓又香的气味，他知道是谁散发出来的，现在他和这个人都一动不动，也不太敢直视对方。  
但，布鲁斯的情况要糟糕多了，他很快就有些力不从心，脸也马上就被情欲给染成红色。  
他想要深呼吸，可是一大口香甜的Alpha信息素无疑只会让他更想要朝着信息素的主人走过去一步。  
他像个嗜糖的孩子，不过带上了更多堕落的成分。  
但是最先动作的却是克拉克，动机却也并不邪恶。  
“韦恩先生，要不……我们改天……”克拉克艰难地往旁边走了一步，觉得事情似乎可以因此变得简单。  
但一只滚烫的手抓住了他，让他意识到自己实在是太天真了。  
布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇，克拉克很快就感觉到对方的情况十分……不妙。  
“不……留下来。”  
“韦恩先生，您……”  
布鲁斯整个人都往克拉克的方向倾倒了过去，虽然这完全不是他想要的。  
该死的Omega体质已经被他在心里咒骂了一万遍，可惜身体并不会听见他的咒骂。  
此时他的身体反而想要离克拉克更近——布鲁斯已经觉得理智开始有些动摇了，身体里仿佛有一头想要挣脱出笼的野兽。  
“等——等等……”当布鲁斯的两只手都抓住他的手腕时，克拉克终于慌了神，按照正常的逻辑，现在的韦恩老板可完全是处于神志不清楚的状态，那么他可绝对不能做错什么，不然以后自己在星球日报怕是没法混了。  
“我们……可以做……做一笔交易。”布鲁斯再次舔舔干裂的嘴唇，身体往克拉克身上靠过去。  
现在他的头脑也要屈从于情欲了。  
克拉克如遭雷击地站在那里一动不动，他感觉到自己也开始情况不妙了，最明显的现象就是——自己的体温也跟着开始有些升高。  
“什么……什么交易，韦恩先生？”  
“换个称谓吧，好吗？”布鲁斯的身体若有若无地擦过克拉克的身体，“叫我布鲁斯。”  
最后一点理智在内心深处暗骂自己不该之前为了伪装故意放出像Alpha一样的信息素——那会让他在热潮期很快就进入更加脆弱的状态。  
“帮我……解决这个问题……我也会……老实回答……你的一些问题。”  
说着，布鲁斯彻底贴上来，让克拉克不由得有些失去重心。  
“给……给我，克拉克。”布鲁斯的理智随着最后一次恳求彻底飘远了。  
克拉克狠狠咽了口唾沫，眼睛周围都被憋出了红色——考虑到自己之前在族里一直被迫维持未成年人的身份，他还不曾有类似的经历。  
“好……韦恩先生……这可是您……自愿的。”  
布鲁斯堵上了克拉克的嘴巴——用自己的嘴巴，从前丰富的经历让他在对付年轻的克拉克方面如鱼得水，很快，克拉克笨拙的舌头就被他带动得也跟着灵活起来。  
几乎要让他窒息的长吻过后，布鲁斯喘息着攀上克拉克的身体。  
“说过了，叫我布鲁斯，”他凑近克拉克的耳朵，呼出的热气都喷在对方的耳朵上，“不要叫我韦恩先生，你不觉得这很影响性趣吗？”  
克拉克觉得自己的脑袋也彻底卡壳了，舌头也打结了。  
“好……好，布……布鲁斯。”  
跟着本能，克拉克把布鲁斯放在卧室的大床上，自己也覆了上去，但却一时间有些不知所措。  
布鲁斯拉过他的手，示意克拉克先脱掉身上碍事的衣物。  
克拉克红着眼睛，忍住了撕掉衣服的冲动，颤抖着扒掉布鲁斯身上的衣服，布鲁斯全程一直很配合，所以他很快就变得一丝不挂。  
手里的最后一件衣服是布鲁斯的睡裤，但他发现布鲁斯的睡裤已经湿了。  
他并没有穿内裤。  
这刺激得小记者马上就硬了，裤子被直接撑起一个大包。  
“处子吗？”布鲁斯看着反应激烈的Alpha，眨了眨眼睛，笑了。  
“不……我……我不是。”克拉克艰难地否认着，一边把身体从衣物里解放出来，布鲁斯看着他隐藏在肥大工作装下其实很完美的身材，知道这次彻底没有挽回的余地了。  
克拉克正要再次附身时，布鲁斯拦住了他。  
“等等……我们去浴室做。”  
对方根本不愿意多花一点时间思考，也不提出疑问，很快布鲁斯就被抱进了浴室。  
“力气挺大啊，抱我不觉得吃力？”  
“你多少磅？”  
“二百一十磅，你呢？”  
“我比你重一点，二百三十五磅。”  
布鲁斯一把打开了花洒，热水淋在两个人身上，热气让他们一时间都有些呼吸困难。  
“床边有润滑剂和……套子，你得回去再拿一次。”  
Alpha的脸上蒙上了一层阴影——是的，任何一个Alpha都不会在这个时候喜欢Omega指手画脚的，但克拉克还是照做了。  
等他回来时，布鲁斯已经半躺在浴室地板上等着他了。  
不知道是因为浴室的蒸腾水汽还是因为Omega本身就在发情，现在布鲁斯浑身都染上了红晕。  
“好小子。”  
看着克拉克手里的套子和润滑剂，布鲁斯满意地点点头。  
“你怎么不脱光？”布鲁斯努努嘴，看着克拉克那已经布满水雾的眼镜。  
“我……这可以让我不太……紧张。”克拉克顾左右而言他，但并未引起Omega的疑心——现在布鲁斯正处在欲望的中心，他需要两片抑制剂，或者是一个Alpha，但他选择了后者。  
堕落吧，就这一次，他并不在乎。  
克拉克打开瓶子，笨拙地往自己那有些吓人的巨物上倒润滑剂——幸好有些迷迷糊糊的布鲁斯并没有继续抬头看，不然一定会被克拉克的型号以及他正意图要打算的事情给吓到。  
初经人事的年轻人打算来个直截了当，Alpha的内心被一种莫名的躁动占领了，迫切地想要占有眼前的Omega。  
直到一双手掰开了他的臀瓣，一个不寻常的硬热物体抵在他湿漉漉的蜜穴上。  
“等……啊啊啊！”  
布鲁斯在极度的痛苦之中仍然听见了身后的Alpha如牛的粗喘，避孕套上的纹理也能清楚地感觉到。  
急切的Alpha只挤进了一个头，就看见身下人的眼泪已经控制不住地流下来，他嘶吼着，用腿无力地蹬着侵入他的Alpha。  
“混……混蛋，你想……想弄死我吗？”  
Alpha被Omega的吼声给吓了一跳，接着又被他带着哭腔的抱怨弄得优柔寡断，他有些退缩了。  
可是一感觉到克拉克的巨物有些退出，布鲁斯却又拉住了他的胳膊。  
“唔……等等——”空虚感如潮水一般涌来，促使布鲁斯拼命收缩他的肠肉，这让刚要把性器整个都拔出来的克拉克感觉到一阵血气上涌。  
又是一个猝不及防的刺入，布鲁斯大张着嘴却叫不出声。  
克拉克身上的水成股流下，落在他脊背上时已经没原来那么热了。  
Omega彻底陷入了被动状态，整个人都被按在地上。  
花洒的声音盖住了他隐约的哭腔，但克拉克的两只大手马上附上了他的腰——那柔韧度极好，肌肉线条明显，不会被轻易认为是属于Omega的，壮美的腰。  
“我很抱歉，但……”  
布鲁斯伸出一根手指头挡在他嘴上。  
“少说话，多做事。”  
一句不起眼的话打消了克拉克的疑虑，毫不留情的冲刺紧随其后，年轻的Alpha很快就进入了状态。  
一开始被强行进入时流的一点点血也早就在花洒的冲刷下消失了，快感渐渐取代了疼痛，腿间的声音也愈发粘腻。  
布鲁斯有些不满足地微微调整了一下姿势，Alpha的下一次冲撞便顶上了他身体内最敏感的那一点。  
Omega突然变调的呻吟声让克拉克一下子兴奋起来，他发现了规律，开始不停地冲撞布鲁斯体内最敏感的那处凸起。  
心中的疑虑渐渐消散，他渐渐开始沉溺在这场一开始还有些痛苦的性爱中，看着Omega在他身下呻吟，恳求，他越来越觉得把持不住自己。  
沉溺在性爱中的布鲁斯突然睁开眼睛，临近高峰边缘的他异常灵敏的感官感觉到了一丝异样。  
此时正在他身上埋头苦干的Alpha散发出了一种他不算陌生的气味，他的心里警铃大作。  
可是一下一下的冲撞让他根本使不上力气，Omega的体质和热潮迫使他屈服了，直到Alpha的巨物再次胀大，在他体内成结。  
他被插进子宫了，而且他竟然没有反抗的力气。  
他捂住自己的腺体，把Alpha的嘴挡在外面，任凭对方如何用嘴想要拱开自己的手——氪星人并没有用非人的力量，这给了他最后一点挣扎的机会。  
射精时套子凶狠地压着他的内壁，有些疼痛，布鲁斯的大腿颤抖着，身下同样流出股股白浊。  
Alpha在用低不可闻的声音恳求他放松戒备，但他的意识已经慢慢恢复过来。  
结卡在他身体里不出来，精液已经从套里溢出，顺着他们的交合处流下来，布鲁斯看到乳白色的液体正不断地从身后流下来。  
克拉克却还没有明白过来，为什么身下的Omega突然开始挣扎起来了，似乎很排斥他们之间的交合。  
他不得不扶住布鲁斯的腰，提醒狂躁不安的Omega:“不，别乱动，那会伤到你的。”  
十分钟后，Alpha的结才终于变小，巨物从他体内退出，克拉克把套子拿下来，湿漉漉地坐在布鲁斯身旁。  
无力的Omega看着Alpha用花洒冲洗干净自己的身体，并未阻挡。  
“氪星人，给我记住这只是一次性的买卖。”他瞪着通红的眼睛看着克拉克，伸手一把摘下了对方的眼镜。  
眼镜下面是另一张熟悉的脸——大都会超人的脸。  
“你……到底是谁？”  
“超人，卡尔·艾尔，或者是克拉克·肯特……”超人苦笑了一下，看着如临大敌的Omega，“当然，我喜欢克拉克的身份更多一点。”  
“因为你可以靠这个轻松骗走Omega的一发吗？”  
“不……我不是……”  
“你可以滚了，肯特，你的秘密在我手里，我的秘密也在你手里，如果你敢泄露半个字，我们就一起玩儿完。”  
“我不会泄露你的秘密，布鲁斯。”  
“滚。”  
克拉克灰溜溜地从浴室退出去，不一会儿，布鲁斯就听见了脚步声和关门声。  
事情怎么会变成这样？  
TBC


	5. 陷阱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反氪星人代表莱克斯卢瑟有个设计，但缺乏一个优秀的人类实验体。小记者克拉克保住了自己的工作。

“这是什么？”看着眼前散发着不祥的绿色光芒液体，布鲁斯仍然保持着平静的表情。  
“这是我的最新进展——能改变人类命运的超级药。”莱克斯·卢瑟看着他的研究成果，一脸的志得意满。  
“超级药？说来听听。”  
“它是类固醇，氪石提纯液和诱变剂的完美融合，我用了很多办法才稳定住了三者的共同药效。”  
布鲁斯的眉毛挑了一下，但仍然保持着正常的表情。  
“所以，这东西可以增强人类的能力？”  
“到低等超人类的水平。”  
布鲁斯若有所思地看向别处——莱克斯的实验室很干净，很整洁，但是透露出一股彻骨的寒气。  
“可以维持多久？”  
“可以维持一个小时左右。”  
“有副作用吗？”  
“当然有，这是不可避免的代价。”莱克斯的表情看起来轻描淡写。  
“卢瑟先生，依我看，这个副作用应该是致命的吧？”布鲁斯看起来有些漫不经心，摆弄着自己的手指头，只有偶尔扫过对方的锐利目光昭示着一切。  
“对于大多数普通的人类而言——是的。”  
“那这么做有什么意义？”布鲁斯抬起头，表情仿佛换了一个人。  
“战胜氪星人——这是不可避免的代价，而且我们并不是没有强壮的，符合基础要求的人类。”莱克斯的眼神看起来野心勃勃。  
“符合基础要求？”  
“只要身体有一定的强度做基础，仍然可以承受住这药物的副作用，而阿卡姆的很多罪犯都符合这个条件。”  
“所以你找来我，想要让我帮忙？”布鲁斯的表情没什么变化，很难看出他的心思。  
“大家都知道韦恩公司是哥谭市所有重要机构的后台，也是蝙蝠侠的后台——只有你才能办到，不是吗？”  
“蝙蝠侠也可以办到。”布鲁斯摸了摸下巴，他并不急着说出什么结论。  
“但我只能找到你，并且……安全第一，我并不想尝尝蝙蝠的护手是什么味道。”  
“既然如此……”布鲁斯释然地笑了笑，看见莱克斯的眼睛里立刻透露出一丝期盼来，“很抱歉我也帮不了你，我不是什么蝙蝠侠一样的义警，但是我知道罪犯也有他们的权利，我不想拿任何一个生命开玩笑。”  
布鲁斯停下来，瞟了一眼莱克斯——对方的脸色已经因为自己的拒绝变得铁青。  
“再见，我明天会回哥谭处理事务，也许我们以后还有机会合作，卢瑟先生，请不必惋惜。”  
“噢，好吧，没关系——那么韦恩先生可否答应今晚八点来与我共进晚餐？既然是大都会的客人，不妨多交流一下感情。”  
“恭敬不如从命，那好吧。”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，还是点头答应了。  
今天，热潮再无动静，他并没有什么可以顾虑的。  
而莱克斯·卢瑟显然是不想放弃合作的机会，布鲁斯并不介意再多婉拒他的几次“好意”。  
回到酒店后，布鲁斯仍然服了药才睡下。  
昨天的事情在他眼前挥之不去。  
克拉克一脸愧疚，什么都没有争辩就离开了，等他终于再振作精神，草草在浴室里冲了两下，有些晃晃悠悠地回到自己房间时，发现床头上放了一张纸条。  
氪星人字写得很好。  
“对于隐瞒事实的事情，我感到很抱歉，伤害到你的感情我很对不起，但请手下留情，不要把我赶出星球日报，我不想失去我的朋友们。  
——克拉克·肯特”  
朋友？他指的是谁？  
布鲁斯没来得及仔细思考，昨天的后半段他过得糟透了，乔装打扮之后出门买了两盒事后药，回来以后服用了很大剂量，而且又多服了抑制剂，导致他整夜都在让他浑身乏力的药物作用中度过。  
今天倒是清爽多了，他也懒得管阿福平日里没完没了的絮叨。  
“布鲁斯老爷，药吃多了太伤身体，会不育的！”  
“阿福，不育正合我意，不然实在是太麻烦了。”  
每次被自己这样顶撞之后，阿福也只能小声嘟囔着离开——他从未研究过阿福小声嘟囔的内容。  
老人把他当唯一的儿子，在他身上费尽了心思。  
回到当下，布鲁斯发现自己还有一段时间——即使去掉他睡觉的时间。  
或许，睡醒之后，他可以去看看自己名下的“星球日报”，还有些事想要问问克拉克。  
他知道那个傻小子不会敢隐瞒什么的。  
这个氪星人有点不一样。  
回想起昨天，除去突然意识到克拉克真实身份时的惊讶和愤怒，他认为整个过程都挺享受的，至少他的身体这么认为。  
但大都会之行真的糟糕透了，似乎什么事情都在和他对着干。  
胡思乱想着，布鲁斯还是闭上了越来越滞重的眼皮，沉沉睡去。  
下午三点。  
克拉克把自己刚校对完的稿件交给佩里，回到他的办公室。  
这是个常规的开放式办公室，大家都在这里工作，既方便交流又可以有私人工作的空间。  
他还挺喜欢这种办公室。  
“嘿，克拉克，你看起来好像不怎么高兴？”对面的露易丝趴在隔离空间用的玻璃墙上，调皮地看着他。  
“噢，没什么。”克拉克惊诧地看了敏锐的同事一眼，小心翼翼地回答了一句，把桌子上的文件收起来。  
“我说，你是不是得罪了什么不能得罪的大人物？看你今天一直都一副谨小慎微的样子。”  
“没有，没有，”克拉克挠挠头，勉强挤出一个微笑，“露易丝，你上次的那篇新闻稿——”  
“噢，对！你不说我就忘了，你等我一下。”  
露易丝马上坐回到自己的椅子上去了，克拉克这才偷偷松了口气。  
得罪了大人物？好吧，她说得还是有点准的。  
他是得罪了个不能得罪的人……而且还做了那种……见不得人的事。  
好吧，其实他真的不这么觉得，他甚至还有点小委屈，这害得他一整天都有点想找个地方喊上一嗓子，或者干脆像个小孩一样哭一场。  
可是，他明白现在自己怎么想都不重要了——重要的是韦恩老板是怎么想的，他可不想被赶出星球日报。  
他挺喜欢和人类打交道的，他的好朋友都是人类。  
他还有个现在看起来仍然很遥不可及的梦想——有一天，氪星人和人类可以和平相处，放下从前的那些纠葛。  
不过，看来他还没等达成梦想的十分之一，就先把蝙蝠侠给得罪了。  
生活真是……让人蛋疼啊。  
克拉克失落地想着，却被一只突然放到他肩膀上的大手吓了一跳，差点站起来，他扭头，看见佩里正严肃地看着他。  
“我们的东家来了，说想见见你。”  
“东家？”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“啊？！”  
克拉克自然有一百个问题要问，但是还是马上站起来跟着佩里灰溜溜地走了。  
“嘿，我把稿子放你桌子上了！”  
看着突然被佩里叫走的克拉克灰溜溜的背影，露易丝纳闷地挑了挑眉毛。  
引领落伍潮流的可怜小记者克拉克·肯特又犯了什么事？  
等等……我为什么要用又？  
布鲁斯听见了敲门声，接着是那个叫佩里的主编走进来，不愧是久经职场的老主编，接下来伸手一把把还迟疑在门外的克拉克拽进来，然后示意性地推了他一把。  
“咳咳……董……韦恩先生……您找我有事？”  
布鲁斯把报纸放回桌子上，视线落在佩里身上。  
然后佩里就离开了办公室，顺便关上了门。  
布鲁斯这才开始直视克拉克，可是小记者根本不敢抬头看他。  
切，装得那么可怜。  
“所以你还真的是在这儿工作？”  
“这我……早就如实说了。”  
听见韦恩老板的干笑声，克拉克起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我看了一眼你的报道——所以，你为什么要替人类说话？”  
“您说……什么？”  
“够了，别装了，这儿就我们俩，我知道你是氪星人，我只是想问你几个问题。”  
“因为……人类是朋友。”  
克拉克恼火地发现自己竟然在关键的时候词穷了，说出了一个个听起来幼稚的句子。  
韦恩凌厉的目光和他有一刻的对视，接着又转移开了。  
“那你给我留的纸条也是这个意思？你不想失去朋友？”  
“我……这是我当普通人的唯一方法……”克拉克抓着衣角，手心里沁出了汗水。  
韦恩的目光再次在小记者的脸上停留了片刻。  
“为什么喜欢和人类做朋友？你能得到什么？”  
像利刃一样的目光几乎要在他身上剜下一块肉来。  
“朋友。”克拉克咬咬嘴唇，觉得这是自己能给出的唯一答案了。  
“你不是卡尔·艾尔吗？难道你身为氪星人是个孤家寡人吗？”  
“我不喜欢和那些人来往，他们对人类太恶毒了。”克拉克终于横下一条心，如实地，直接地回答。  
布鲁斯不再问问题，只是长时间地看着克拉克，似乎想要看穿他。  
“好吧，我就答应你那个要求，”布鲁斯抄起报纸，克拉克仍然能看见他报纸后面的那张冰冷的脸上似乎出现了犹豫的表情，“但如果你敢做什么对人类不利的事——我不管你是谁，我会让你认识一下什么是人类。”  
“谢谢。”克拉克松了一口气。  
韦恩脸上一闪而过的柔软表情无意中让他的内心有片刻的触动。  
“还有一件事……”韦恩走过来，捉住了克拉克的胳膊，“你敢说一点点关于我的秘密，你就永远别想再在这儿待着了。”  
浓烈的信息素气味飘进克拉克的鼻腔，他打了个寒战，乖乖地点点头。  
“回去做你的事吧，懂点分寸，小子。”  
克拉克有些机械地从办公室出来，走了几步，正碰上佩里。  
“怎么样？韦恩跟你说什么了没？”  
“就是问了我几个工作上的问题。”  
“怪了，他为什么偏偏找你问？”  
“可能因为上次私人采访的事吧……后来韦恩先生说身体不舒服下次再说，我的采访最后也没有结果了。”  
“哎，真可惜，他明天就回哥谭了，这个采访你还是死了心吧。”  
“噢，我没问题……采访的事不是你和露易丝提出的？”  
“啧……他要是不来，还不会提醒我——他可是星球日报的东家，我可惹不起。”佩里耸耸肩膀，也离开了。  
克拉克安心地笑笑，也回到了自己的办公室。  
布鲁斯明天要回哥谭了，他要不要去跟他私下说点什么，表示一下友好呢？  
虽然他不承认，而且昨天还说什么“那是一锤子的买卖”，但是克拉克总觉得自己好歹算是和布鲁斯有关系的人。  
别扯淡了，关系？  
朋友？谈不上，炮友？也不是，恋人？更不是。  
克拉克自己打消了自己找个机会去向布鲁斯道别的念头。  
转眼到了晚上八点，布鲁斯准时出现在卢瑟准备的宴席上。  
这还真是实际意义上的共进晚餐——只有他和卢瑟在这里吃饭，布鲁斯心里十二分地确定卢瑟的意图。  
这秃子说什么也要谈成一笔生意。  
于是，布鲁斯便刻意在席间保持沉默，尽量不主动说话。  
“今天韦恩先生的情绪似乎不是很高啊，有什么不顺心的事吗？”  
“噢，当然没有，卢瑟先生，谢谢你的关心。”  
“但你好像一直不愿意和我谈起和……超级药有关的内容啊，老实说，我实在是不太明白，您到底不喜欢它哪点？不会真的是为了阿卡姆的疯子们着想吧？”  
“不觉得这样也会杀光人类吗？”  
“那要看地位如何……死几个疯子又何妨？”  
“那你也一样在杀人，不是吗，卢瑟先生？”布鲁斯擦了擦嘴，“时间也不早了，我还要回去酒店那里。”  
两个有力的手死死按住了他的肩膀。  
“别急啊，我们来好好谈谈生意，我实在是不舍得您就这么急着回去呢，韦恩先生。”  
莱克斯·卢瑟的眼神里泛着一股寒意。  
TBC


	6. 两难境地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯被注射了超级药，然后被当做威胁关进了氪星人的战俘营。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失禁描写有

当足够分量的冰冷药液流进血管时，布鲁斯难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
莱克斯得逞的笑容在他眼前渐渐变得模糊。  
“哎，如果你早就答应我该有多好，不过……以你的优秀体质，作为超级药的实验体倒是反而超出我的预期呢，是不是啊，蝙蝠侠？”  
他终于明白了，为什么他始终没能反制按住他肩膀的两个人——那两个人是混血氪星人，一半的氪星血统让他们有远超人类的天赋。  
可是，莱克斯怎么让他们乖乖听话的？  
高速流动的血液和发热的身体让他的意识越来越模糊，布鲁斯晃了晃，终于跪在地上。  
感觉到浑身的皮肤都要被爆棚的肌肉撕裂，他也只能徒劳地挣扎几下。  
混血人本能地躲他远远的，布鲁斯的眼前逐渐什么都没有了，只剩下一片冰冷的绿色光芒。  
氪石的颜色。  
当他失去意识时，莱克斯让几个普通人过来把他拖走，脸上浮现出一丝残忍的笑意。  
这个试验品当然要先用在超人身上——无论如何都能使超人获得一个甩不掉的罪名。  
如果超人把蝙蝠侠失手杀了，那就太好了，想想看人类会有多愤怒吧，那他会得到数以万计的实验志愿者。  
不过，他显然需要再加两次注射来稳定蝙蝠侠的药效——药效一过，莱克斯十分清楚会是什么样子。  
受体一般会彻底失去战斗能力，浑身的肌肉可能会因为反弹而萎缩，免疫系统会停止工作，严重者会失血，骨骼会因为肌肉压迫出现断裂，而且在药效退去之后，实验体多少都会出现不能控制身体并且失禁的情况。  
而且那只是第一步，接下来，所有的实验体都会对药物产生难以抵抗的瘾，但氪石提纯液的放射性又会导致他们的细胞坏死。  
死亡几乎是必然的结局，只是体质好的人会死得慢一点。  
睡梦中的克拉克被一阵不平常的轰鸣声惊醒，从床上坐起来。  
今晚的月亮很好，整个城市都正在沉睡之中，本该是个安宁的夜晚。  
没有任何意外会发生。  
不过，现在情况显然不是这样，克拉克听到了一种类似兽类的嘶吼——超级听力让他觉得这种声音极其刺耳，他马上换上制服，开了窗户飞出去。  
又是莱克斯公司，他几乎觉得厌烦了——这个秃头的公司三天两头就会搞出些稀奇古怪的害人玩意儿。  
灯全都黑着，只有一个地方亮着灯，克拉克动用了一下超级视力。  
“布鲁斯？”  
克拉克撞破了玻璃，飞进那唯一亮着灯的房间——面目几乎无法分辨的巨兽正被捆在那里。  
或者说，是身体被膨胀成难以置信程度的布鲁斯正被捆在那里——刚刚的咆哮声正是它发出的，周围已经有一些人家开了灯，大概是想要搞清楚到底是什么声音。  
刚进房间，克拉克就感到一阵严重的虚弱和恶心，他摔倒在光滑的地板上。  
布鲁斯的体内有绿氪！  
膨胀的布鲁斯已经长出了骇人的獠牙，他痛苦地挣扎了一下，一根粗铁链终于不堪重负断了。  
“布鲁斯！”  
克拉克惊叫了一声，挣扎着跳开，庞然大物就整个地从墙板上挣脱下来，狰狞的嘴里开始流出了口涎。  
克拉克迟疑了一下，双腿蹬地，直冲布鲁斯的腹部。  
莱克斯公司的墙壁被撞出一个窟窿，克拉克带着布鲁斯没飞了多远就从空中掉下来。  
他伸手抓住布鲁斯身上的一点点布料，但是氪石削弱了他的力量，最终布鲁斯还是摔在了硬邦邦的水泥地面上。  
克拉克也翻滚出了很远，倒在地上。  
虚弱感让他很难振作起来，在失去意识之前，他只记得他想要竭力把布鲁斯带到安全的地方，而布鲁斯则完全失去了理智，只是在不停地反抗他，并因为身体不适发出哀鸣。  
然后他们陷入了恶斗，彼此都受了很多伤，但克拉克更快放弃了——他知道自己仍然可以杀掉布鲁斯，但是他没有。  
再次醒来时，克拉克发现布鲁斯已经不见了踪影，自己却还趴在昨天晕倒时的位置——靠近市郊的一条马路上。  
这里不怎么走车，显然没什么人注意到他。  
但布鲁斯哪儿去了？昨天他好不容易才把人带到了市郊。  
克拉克从地上爬起来，明亮的太阳让他的身体早就恢复了状态，伤也早就好了。  
一个信号呼入了他的氪星微型通讯器，他按下了开关。  
“卡尔，你那天救走的蝙蝠侠，还记得吗？”  
父亲熟悉的声音传进耳朵。  
“布鲁斯？他怎么了？”克拉克的心骤然揪紧了。  
“昨天是氪星卫队制服了他，他现在正在战俘营——你也不要急着过来，最好晚点再来，别让他们怀疑你。”  
“我知道了……他……他怎么样？”  
通讯器另一头只是一声叹息。  
“我晚点就去。”  
克拉克切断了通讯，警觉地四处看了看，心里充满了不安。  
被关进战俘营的布鲁斯会怎么样？氪星人一定会虐待他吧。  
通常，被留下性命的人类都难逃做奴隶和被虐待，囚禁的命运，克拉克不敢再往下想下去。  
他需要做两件事——第一件，尽快见到布鲁斯，确认他没事；第二件，尽快救出布鲁斯，让他免受折磨。  
在星球日报心不在焉地磨蹭了一整天，克拉克终于挨到了下班。  
露易丝一脸狐疑地看着一整天都不在状态的搭档，纳闷他今天到底出了什么问题。  
她今天差不多把所有的话都向他重申了一遍，就因为他总是一副心不在焉的样子，对别人说的话也老是遗漏。  
这样下去，可怜的克拉克可是要被炒鱿鱼的。  
克拉克急匆匆地回到自己的公寓，换上卡尔的衣服，打开面部伪装，就急忙从窗户飞出去。  
路上，他打开了通讯器。  
“爸，布鲁斯还好吗？”  
“被隔离起来了，现在还不许别人去看他。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“别急，你去了就跟他们说这个人应该交给你处置试试看，就说你成人礼上本来把他杀死了。”  
“这……能行吗？”  
“你可以找判官来，他准不敢否认你的话——因为是他判你成人的。”  
“那好吧。”  
卡尔切断了通讯，又暗暗在心里给自己鼓鼓劲，才加快速度赶回氪星人的聚居地——位于大都会中心的一片繁华区域。  
尽管如此，克拉克仍然被士兵们拦住在门外。  
“喂，我说了，里面那个是我的人，我有权带走他！”  
“这可不行……他是高危罪犯，我们只是奉命隔离——你光在这儿说可不行。”  
“你……好吧，我把骇尔叫来，他是我成人礼的判官，他可以作证。”  
不多时，克拉克就把判官找来了，判官果然不敢否认他说的话，在成人证明和判官的双重证据肯定之下，氪星守卫终于放行了。  
“好吧……但是上面说了，这个人现在任何人不能带走。”  
“好，我答应你，但我有权巡视一下我的所有物吧？”  
士兵于是让开了，让卡尔进到战俘营的隔离囚室里。  
一进门，卡尔就闻到了一股子怪味——大概是排泄物的味道。他皱了皱眉，还是鼓起勇气走进去。  
然后他看见了缩在一角的布鲁斯——已经被换上了白色的衣服，正蜷缩着身体，坐在囚室的暗色毯子上。  
身后的门关上了，布鲁斯这才听到响动，抬起头来看了他一眼。  
卡尔永远也忘不了那张让他心疼的脸，苍白，无助，嘴角还挂着血痕。  
他鼓起勇气走过去，用通用识别让牢门自动打开，慢慢靠近受伤的人类。  
氪星人显然没有给他处理伤口，才把他制服就把他扔进牢房里，现在布鲁斯的身体已经恢复了原样，显示出过于宽松的囚衣。  
随着卡尔的靠近，人类惊恐地向后退缩，他挣扎的姿势告诉卡尔——现在布鲁斯的两条腿都不怎么灵光。  
浓重的异味告诉卡尔，这可怜的“高危”罪犯，现在连控制自己排泄的能力都没有。  
温暖的手抓住了布鲁斯的胳膊，他轻轻地发出一声惊恐的气声，抬头只能看见一个轮廓——黑暗的光线阻碍了他的视觉。  
他本能地放出富有威慑力的特殊信息素，可是这举动却让他更虚弱，很快就支撑不住，几乎要整个地倒在地上。  
来人抱住了他，温暖的怀抱和有些熟悉的芳香让他暂时放弃了挣扎的打算。  
“布鲁斯，是我。”  
“肯……卡尔——你来干什么？”  
“嘘——这不重要，你怎么样？”  
布鲁斯的喉头艰难地动动。  
“……糟透了。”  
卡尔感觉到布鲁斯的身体明显的比之前干瘪得多。  
“你饿吗？”  
出乎意料，怀里的人只是无力地摇摇头。  
“痛……”  
沙哑的声音让卡尔忍不住要流下眼泪来，他知道，氪星人没再对他动手就已经是万幸了，根本不可能给他送吃的，也不可能检查一下他的身体出了什么问题。  
这个囚室是专门关着人类，让他们在里面自生自灭的。  
一般来说都不会有氪星人来接管他们的，往往被关起来的人会比沦为奴隶和玩物的人情况更糟糕。  
“听着，我会想办法救你出去……”卡尔语无伦次地抱紧了布鲁斯，却引起了人类的一声痛呼。  
“对不起……我……我等等再回来，我去给你拿药。”  
卡尔这才发现布鲁斯不仅仅身上有伤，内部的肌肉和骨骼也都伤得不轻。  
怀中的人却偏偏挣扎着要推开他，好像要躲避什么。  
“憋……憋不住……”  
淡色的尿液不受控制地浸湿了布鲁斯的裤子，他发出了绝望的呜咽声。  
简单检查了一下布鲁斯的身体，克拉克小心翼翼地放开他。  
“等我，我去给你拿药。”  
卡尔一步三回头地离开了布鲁斯的囚室，还能听得到对方发出的绝望又低不可闻的啜泣。  
一个小时，布鲁斯却仿佛等了一个世纪。  
卡尔在他脑中的意义再次出现了一些变化，他们从互利的关系变成了……救人与被救的关系。  
或者……应该说，卡尔现在是他唯一能依赖的氪星人，他绝对不指望任何氪星人对他好。  
但卡尔是个例外，从一开始他逃走，潜意识就告诉过他，这个年轻人是无害的。  
当他快要绝望地陷入昏沉的时候，卡尔回来了，还带来了一堆东西。  
“先用用这个，布鲁斯——你现在能吞咽吗？”  
“这……是什么……药？”  
“我们用来抵抗氪石辐射的药，那东西对人类也有伤害，不管怎样你先试试。”  
布鲁斯点点头，让卡尔喂他喝下了药片。  
发炎的喉咙让他吞咽困难，吞下药片之后，布鲁斯的眼角滑下了一滴眼泪。  
他乖乖地让卡尔给他身上的外伤处理干净，换药包扎，感觉到身体比之前舒服了一些。  
“我还没办法帮你恢复骨头和被伤害的神经，布鲁斯，你先吃点东西，我会尽快让他们把你放出来，到时他们可能会把你交给我处置。”  
布鲁斯点点头，又摇摇头。  
“吃不……下。”  
他从喉咙里艰难地挤出几个词，孱弱的样子让卡尔不忍直视。  
“多少吃一点，身体会受不了的。”  
看着卡尔伸到自己嘴边的勺子，布鲁斯只是艰难地咽了咽口水。  
“我……需要……药。”他眼睛里燃起一丝渴求。  
“药？我只能先给你用这些。”  
布鲁斯绝望地摇摇头。  
“莱克斯……注射的……类固醇……你……懂吗？”  
卡尔明白了，布鲁斯竟然是被莱克斯注射了药物——剂量应该很大，布鲁斯已经产生了药物依赖。  
“它会毁了你的，布鲁斯，让我帮你戒掉它。”  
“好……好难受……”  
“我先给你换身合适的衣服吧，干净的。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔，犹豫了一会儿，终于点点头。  
卡尔给他换衣服时，他还是本能地感觉到羞耻，身体被卡尔看见了。  
但这次并不是因为Alpha和Omega的那些原因，而是因为——他失禁了很多次，浑身都是异味，这样的身体被卡尔看见，不知道会让对方作何感想。  
但显然，布鲁斯的样子并没有让卡尔产生一点嫌弃，相反，他升起了强烈的保护欲。  
卡尔给他换上了干净的衣服，又在囚室的脏地毯上垫了一块足够布鲁斯躺着的干净毯子，这才停下来。  
在卡尔的劝说下，布鲁斯勉强吃了几口饭，卡尔看他再也吃不下了，才叹着气罢手。  
“我会天天来看你，过几天你就能出来了。”  
临走前，卡尔这样对布鲁斯许诺道。  
TBC


	7. 折磨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经历了很多折磨之后，布鲁斯暂时变成了氪星人卡尔艾尔的奴隶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警:NC17，有路人蝙，小朋友速撤

第二天，卡尔中午就去看望布鲁斯了，出乎意料，布鲁斯的状况却没有像他想的那样好起来。  
地毯上全是污迹，红的，还有白的。  
布鲁斯身上盖着他昨天铺在地上的毯子，身上什么都没穿——卡尔第一次认知到在囚牢里等死的人类囚犯还会遭遇到什么样黑暗的境遇。  
强暴。  
开门的时候，布鲁斯又瑟缩了一下，这些都被卡尔看在眼里。  
“是你吗……卡尔？”  
布鲁斯的声音已经嘶哑到他都听不出来。  
“是……是谁？”不见回答，声音马上变得充满恐惧。  
“是我，布鲁斯……”卡尔艰难地回答着，慢慢坐下，眼泪模糊了视线。  
“我……什么时候……能出去？”  
“最晚明天，今天我会让人看住这里。”  
躺着的人类松了口气，虚弱地闭上眼睛。  
卡尔颤抖着想掀开毯子，却被人类无力地抓住手腕。  
“不……别……”  
“让我看看，布鲁斯。”  
“不行……”  
“我不会伤害你的。”  
“你不会想看的。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯的眼睛，那双美丽的蓝色眸子里盛满了疲惫和绝望。  
他的心上好像被狠狠捅了一刀。  
“是谁干的？”  
卡尔看到了布鲁斯明显有些红肿的嘴唇和布满干涸水迹的脸，怒火逐渐取代了悲伤。  
“几个烂人。”  
布鲁斯的口气仍然那么满不在乎，可是卡尔能听出内里隐藏的巨大伤痛。  
“我……对不起，布鲁斯……”  
“不是你……做的……”暗哑的嗓音仍然试图安慰他。  
“所以……让我看看，你这样会得病的。”卡尔掀开布鲁斯的毯子，布鲁斯只能无力地阻止一下，身体就暴露在卡尔的眼前。  
“射在你里面了？”卡尔看着布鲁斯有些微微隆起的肚皮，心里一阵难过。  
“别说了，卡尔。”布鲁斯虚弱地用一只胳膊挡住脸。  
“不行，你等等我，我让他们同意一下，我要带你去清理。”  
“不——”布鲁斯的语气略显惊慌。  
“相信我，布鲁斯。”  
“不……”  
“相信我，我不会让任何人碰你一下，也不会让他们看见你，我也不会做任何对你不利的事。”卡尔单膝跪地，拉过布鲁斯软绵绵的胳膊。  
布鲁斯的喉结动了动，艰难地点点头。  
卡尔温热的鼻息渐渐远离，布鲁斯的毯子又重新被盖在他身上。  
没过多久，卡尔就又回来了——看来在卡尔成功证明布鲁斯是他的所有物之后，所有的人都畏惧了，不再敢不听卡尔的话。  
卡尔用一个大被单把他包住，然后把他抱起来，出了门就飞起来。  
布鲁斯看不清下面的情况，有点惊慌地抓住卡尔的胳膊——他未曾这样被人抱起来飞在空中过。  
“我们很快就到了。”卡尔安慰着他，慢慢离地面越来越近。  
卡尔把布鲁斯带回了自己的家——是父亲在氪星人中的地位帮他赢得了这座相当不错的房子，他把布鲁斯带到这儿，为的就是不会受到别人的打扰。  
这里距离氪星人的聚居地中心稍远，周围也没什么建筑物，环境也还不错，无人打扰。  
布鲁斯被抱进浴室，他趴在卡尔肩头，听见放水的声音，想到等一下他会被放进浴缸里清洗，而且是由一个氪星Alpha完成这一过程，他条件反射地颤抖了一下。  
“怎么了，布鲁斯？别害怕。”  
“我……没事……”依旧是浑浊的嗓音。  
身上包裹的被单被打开，布鲁斯饱受折磨的身体被小心翼翼地放在盛满热水的浴缸里，久违的热水浴让他发出了舒适的嘶声。  
身上沾染的精液和血液很快就都化进了热水里，浴缸的水马上变得浑浊起来。  
卡尔拿起花洒把他脸上干涸的痕迹清理干净，露出布鲁斯原本俊美无暇的脸庞。  
他把布鲁斯翻了个身，并停顿了一下。  
“布鲁斯……”  
“没事……你弄吧。”布鲁斯深吸了口气，尽量放松了他的肌肉。  
克拉克站起身来从旁边的柜子里翻出一瓶药液，倒在手上，然后用另一只胳膊把布鲁斯的腰撑起来。  
他的手在布鲁斯还有些外翻的肉穴上轻轻按了几下，引起了人类的战栗，Omega脆弱的身体被蹂躏之后似乎更加敏感了。  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，试图忘记不久前发生的那些让他不愿想起的事。  
“婊子，说着不要，还不是咬着我了！”  
氪星人的巴掌落在他的屁股上，他发出了一声带着哭腔的痛呼。  
疼痛的刺激让他反射性地绞紧后穴，咬得氪星人高声吼出来。  
下巴被一只手强行抬起来，接着一根巨物就被塞进嘴里，他被插得一阵恶心，可是嗓子眼本能地收缩却只是给氪星人又提供了更多的快感而已。  
Alpha身上浓重刺鼻的气味让他几乎要晕过去，眼睛开始上翻。  
被射进肚子时他也只能抽搐着接受，连反抗一下的力气都没有，两条腿沉得像灌了铅，一瞬间他怀疑自己已经彻底瘫痪了。  
前面的氪星人抓着他的头发，不让他把嘴移开，苦涩的精液射进嘴里，他只能在氪星人的威逼之下艰难地吞下去。  
他不知道几个氪星人在轮流操他，后来甚至有两根巨物同时塞进他的后穴，淫荡的词汇从没停止，各种侮辱性的词语都被用在他身上。  
他被操得浑身都没了力气，然后就被赤身裸体地扔在那里，氪星人尽兴之后就笑着离开了。  
极度的耻辱感让布鲁斯在力气稍微有恢复之后就挪到卡尔留下的那块毯子前，颤抖着把毯子盖在自己身上。  
晚些时候来送食物的士兵差点以为他死了，叫了好几声他都一动不动。  
那士兵也懒得管他，大概知道之前发生了什么，就只是把盘子丢在他面前，就扬长而去。  
他的手抖得连盘子都端不起来，最后绝望地放弃了吃饭的念头。  
盘子里那一团黑乎乎的东西也实在看起来不像什么好东西。  
“忍一忍，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔把手指头伸进布鲁斯红肿的后穴，轻轻动了几下，让里面的精液顺着手指头流出来。  
粘稠的液体里还带着血丝，看得卡尔一阵心疼。  
Omega的身体有些流水了，原本使用过度的性器也立了起来。  
“布鲁斯，他们没有标记你。”卡尔看液体差不多排干净了，就把手抽出来，又给布鲁斯清洗身上的伤口。  
花洒冲在他脖颈上时，卡尔发现布鲁斯的腺体仍然光滑，没有什么牙印在上面。  
“我知道。”Omega咬咬嘴唇，屏蔽了刚刚因为后穴受到的照顾产生的条件反射的感觉。  
“若是要标记我，也不会把我当个婊子……他们几个就可以打起来。”布鲁斯说话终于连贯了些，只是嗓音依旧浑浊。  
“都是这些氪星人伤害了你的同胞，我……我很抱歉。”  
“这和你没什么关系。”布鲁斯被照顾过的伤口痒痒的，很舒服，他微微挺直了身体。  
卡尔把布鲁斯翻过身来，看着他被热水激得有些发红的身体——已经因为妥善地清理基本恢复了。  
“要不要再冲一下里面？可能还有一些残余物。”卡尔看着布鲁斯仍然有些隆起的腹部，心知布鲁斯应该是被射了一肚子。  
布鲁斯愣了一下，好像想起了什么，马上扭过头去。  
“你怎么了，布鲁斯？”  
“塞了……东西……进去……”布鲁斯说着，浑身都在发抖。  
“什么东西？”  
“不知道……是冷的。”  
“我可以用透视吗，布鲁斯？”卡尔强压着愤怒，小心问道。  
布鲁斯吸了口气，点点头。  
卡尔用了透视看了一眼，原来有个椭圆形的东西卡在布鲁斯的子宫口。  
“是鹅卵石，一群畜生，”卡尔的脸都泛起愤怒的红色，“布鲁斯，恐怕得用些工具……镊子之类的，可以吗？”  
布鲁斯犹豫着，终于还是艰难地点点头。  
卡尔便暂时离开了浴室，很快拿着一柄足够长的镊子回来了。  
“我用了些防护，它不会伤到你的。”  
看到似乎有些畏缩的布鲁斯，卡尔轻声安慰道。  
在布鲁斯的默许之下，卡尔把镊子伸进他的后庭，一直朝着布鲁斯的子宫口伸过去。  
冰冷的触感让布鲁斯倒吸了一口冷气，闭上眼睛，睫毛也跟着颤抖起来。  
卡尔摸索了一下，终于夹住了光滑的鹅卵石，可是要把它拿出来时又有些犯难了。  
“忍一忍，这可能有点疼。”  
看见布鲁斯点点头，卡尔才夹紧镊子往外拉了一点。  
布鲁斯发出一声破碎的呻吟，身体因为疼痛剧烈地颤抖。  
“快好了，就快好了。”卡尔轻声安慰着，鼓起勇气又拉了一下，鹅卵石终于给拉进生殖道里，卡尔便一鼓作气，直接把鹅卵石从布鲁斯体内拉出来。  
上面还带着血。  
鹅卵石一出来，里面乱七八糟的浊液才一股脑的都跟着流出来，伴随着布鲁斯支离破碎的啜泣声，让人心碎。  
卡尔伸手放掉了满缸的污水，用花洒冲洗布鲁斯的身体，顺便也帮他冲洗了一下饱受蹂躏的后穴，红白的浊液顺着热水都流进了下水道。  
布鲁斯显然是累了，在卡尔给他洗澡时终于沉沉睡去，错过了卡尔给他打上沐浴露和洗发水的舒适时刻。  
卡尔看他睡得正沉，犹豫了半晌，终于又动用了透视检查布鲁斯的身体，他把注意力都放在布鲁斯的生殖系统内。  
噢，幸好，看来他的发情期早已经过去了，不会怀孕的。  
帮布鲁斯洗好，擦干身体，卡尔却不舍得送他回去，可怜的人类身体仍然没有恢复，他不忍心让布鲁斯再在牢房里多待一天了。  
等那些人来要人他再把布鲁斯交给他们，派自己的人守住那个牢，不再让那群畜生进来伤害布鲁斯。  
这样想着，卡尔抱着赤裸的布鲁斯上楼，把他放在一间卧室的软床上，决定趁还没人呼叫自己，让自己交出布鲁斯时给他好好上点药。  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，感觉到后穴处有什么东西，有点凉，但是很舒服。  
他勉强撑起身子，向后看去——果然是卡尔在用一根特殊的工具给他上药。  
“卡尔……”  
听了布鲁斯的呼唤，卡尔马上放下了手里的东西，坐上来，轻轻对布鲁斯耳语。  
“怎么了，布鲁斯？需要我做什么？”  
“今天……我的专机会来接我……帮我……告诉阿福……我没事……晚些再……回去。”  
“我怎么联系他？”  
“他……他负责驾驶……我的专机。”  
“好，我知道了……”卡尔迟疑了一下，有些犹豫地看着布鲁斯，“我已经争取到你的所有权了……但……布鲁斯，你得按个手印，承认你是我的……奴隶，我才能把你从里面救出来，你……”  
“你会放了我吗？”布鲁斯看着卡尔的眼神让他心软。  
“我会的，但……我们需要一些准备。”  
“那好。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛。  
“我很抱歉……”  
“没什么，谢谢。”布鲁斯半闭着眼睛，突然凑上去，在卡尔嘴唇上留下轻轻一吻。  
“我什么时候可以回哥谭？”  
“等你身体恢复得差不多了，我会想办法放了你。”  
“莱克斯想要对人类用那种超级药，他想对你下手。”  
“我知道，我会注意的，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
“我们……扯平了。”布鲁斯有些不好意思地扭过头。  
“是的，我知道，好好休息吧，布鲁斯。”  
TBC


	8. 奴隶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成为卡尔的奴隶让布鲁斯暂时安全起来，但生活总不是事事称心。

布鲁斯坐在脏兮兮的牢房地毯上，看着眼前的一张写满了协议的纸，深吸了一口气。  
他把拇指按在印泥上，使拇指变成了红色，再在协议下方按下手印。  
“好了，你现在是卡尔·艾尔的奴隶了，你要终生都听命于他。”  
氪星人把他粗暴地拎起来，在他脖子上安了一个项圈，上面的铁环发出的声音让他感到颜面尽失。  
“怎么，不愿意？！”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，有些惊惧地看了氪星人一眼——他现在弱不禁风的身体根本经受不起更多的折磨了。  
“好了，停手，你也知道他是我的，他应该给我处置。”卡尔走过去，把布鲁斯从对方手里抢下来，拎着他的衣领。  
“等等，卡尔，还有烙印和仪式。”氪星人不失时机地提醒。  
“我知道，但是我的奴隶现在的身体状况不允许，等两天吧。”  
“但这是惯例——”  
“惯例？！那几个没经我同意就对他动手动脚的氪星人是不是破坏了惯例？！啊？！”  
氪星人张了张嘴，没说什么，低下头示弱了。  
卡尔把布鲁斯拦腰拎起来，径直离开了气味古怪的囚室。  
布鲁斯被卡尔带回了上次的房子，卡尔这才把他小心地放下。  
“对不起，他们在的时候……我不能对你——太好。”  
布鲁斯发现自己坐在卡尔的软沙发上，他点点头，表示理解。  
“在我家你可以把这个破玩意儿摘下来，出了门再戴上……”卡尔伸手把布鲁斯脖子上的项圈解下来，“不要拘束，这个房子平时就只有我在住，你也不是我的奴隶——这只是我为了救你才出此下策。”  
布鲁斯让卡尔把项圈拿下去，才开口说话。  
“要是有人突然看见我不像个奴隶的样子呢？你不怕氪星人找你麻烦吗？”  
“放心好了——我不怕他们。”  
“但你一个人打不过他们所有人。”  
“我父亲也会支持我的。”  
“你父亲也不一定会永远能帮得上忙的……”布鲁斯说到一半，突然哽住了，他想起了自己的父母。  
已经被混血人杀了。  
“不说这些了——你现在怎么样？昨天没有人碰你吧？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，也不阻止卡尔在他身上用透视。  
“有点恢复了……布鲁斯，今天你得多吃点东西——他们说你昨天也什么都没吃。”  
“我吃不下。”布鲁斯俊美地脸庞已经看起来有些憔悴。  
“现在事情已经过去了，我们要尽快想办法让你重获自由。”卡尔诚恳的样子仿佛是在请求。  
“我……我只想服类固醇，我知道卢瑟的超级药有致瘾性，可是我控制不住……”  
“这……我会帮你想办法，我父亲在医学方面也有研究——你一定是激素失调了。”  
布鲁斯无言地点点头，有些乏力地往后靠去。  
“累了？”  
“没……没事。我的……我的腿还不能动。”  
“我看过了，神经有点受损，等下我带你去手术室……”  
“会被发现的。”  
“我这里还有一个地下的。”  
布鲁斯惊愕地看着卡尔。  
“没人知道吗？”  
“我才不告诉那些人——这里是专门用来救人的，氪星老家伙们一定不能允许的。”  
布鲁斯脸上掠过一丝不易察觉的笑意。  
“那你岂不是氪星人的叛徒吗？”  
“我宁愿当叛徒。”卡尔有点赌气地说着，把布鲁斯抱起来。  
“等等……卡尔，你要……”布鲁斯吓了一跳，死死抓住卡尔的胳膊。  
“给你洗个澡，然后好给你动那个手术。”  
闻言，布鲁斯松了口气。  
“放心，我不会做那种下三滥的事。”卡尔安慰着，把布鲁斯抱进浴室。  
“我知道。”布鲁斯有些不好意思地偏过头去，任卡尔脱下他的衣服，把他放在温热的洗澡水里。  
给布鲁斯洗澡并不是第一次了，卡尔很快就把他洗得干干净净，再用大毛巾把他认真擦干。  
“舒服吗？”  
布鲁斯不说话，只是闭着眼睛点点头，卡尔给他穿上了一件白色的浴袍。  
“昨天……你和阿福说了吗？”  
“嗯，说了。”  
“没骗我吧？”  
“当然没有，我说了你可能会有些日子才回去。”  
“那你告诉他我没事了吗？”  
“当然，当然告诉了。”  
布鲁斯狐疑地看了卡尔一眼，并未说话。  
心虚的卡尔见布鲁斯只是扫了他一眼就又闭上了眼睛，这才放心下来。  
昨天，他确实见了阿福，也确实告诉他布鲁斯要晚一点才回去。  
但他的确没有隐瞒布鲁斯的状况——的确。  
穿着克拉克的衣服多少让老Beta管家没那么敌意，但是当他一五一十把布鲁斯的情况告诉给老管家时，这位老绅士还是忍不住抓住了他廉价西装的衣领。  
“你是谁？氪星人吗？！”  
“我是……潘尼沃斯先生，请您别激动，我正在努力救他。”  
“我凭什么相信你？！”  
“求你了，看在布鲁斯的份上，上帝啊，我需要低调行事——他们会要了他的命的。”  
似乎是看他诚恳的动作和语言都不像在撒谎，管家才勉强冷静下来，听他继续说下去。  
等他说完了自己的计划，老管家却一脸沉重，好像很难过的样子。  
“求求你救救布鲁斯老爷，他已经太苦了，受不起那些罪。”  
“我明白——先生，我明白，我保证让他毫发无伤地回到哥谭。”  
卡尔把布鲁斯带到他的秘密手术室，在里面忙活了两个钟头，才用氪星先进的技术修复了布鲁斯身上压迫受损的神经和骨伤。  
而且，布鲁斯身上还有肌肉撕裂，卡尔想象不到他以人类之躯经受了多钻心刺骨的疼痛。  
布鲁斯从麻醉中慢慢苏醒时，已经到了第二天早上。  
卡尔正坐在他旁边，手里端着一些吃的。  
“早餐，布鲁斯。”  
他坐起来，还有些睡眼惺忪，发现自己的腿可以活动了。  
拿了卡尔盘子里的面包咬了几口，他就放下了。  
“我饱了。”  
“不吃点肉吗？”  
“吃不下。”  
“那牛奶呢？”  
布鲁斯看了一眼卡尔，又拿过牛奶，大口喝下去。  
“真的吃不下了。”  
“不然我们出去散散步吧，走动走动就有食欲了。”  
布鲁斯迟疑了一下，点点头。  
穿上奴隶的衣服，布鲁斯跟着卡尔到门口，突然想起了什么，拉住卡尔。  
“卡尔，项圈。”  
“噢……我忘了，布鲁斯……”他走到沙发前，找到昨天随手扔在沙发上的项圈，给布鲁斯戴上，“委屈你了。”  
“你说了会帮我逃出去的。”  
“是的，我发誓。”  
“那这只是一时的，没关系。”布鲁斯伸手轻轻扯了一下脖子上的项圈。  
市郊的空气还不错，也很安静，主仆二人沿着大道漫无目的地走着，直到遇上了另一个氪星人。  
这个氪星人也带着奴隶，卡尔认得他——是自己一个好朋友的父亲，也是一个氪星高层。  
他表情凶巴巴的，手里抓着一根绳子，绳子的另一头刚好拴着奴隶项圈上的环——那也是个男奴，很明显能感觉到他是个Omega。  
“卡尔？”  
“叔叔好。”  
“这是他们说的，你的奴隶？”  
“是。”  
“给你句忠告，等打烙印时最好把烙印打他脸上。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不晓得人类Omega怎么都长了还不错的脸，你那个更是极品！”  
“发生什么事了吗？”  
“你看看！”  
氪星人恼火地说着，粗暴地拉着奴隶脖子上的绳子，把他拉到卡尔面前。  
男奴两手抠着自己的项圈，痛苦地呻吟着，克拉克看了，才大吃一惊。  
透视看出，男奴宽大的袍子下的肚皮已经微微隆起，显然是有了孩子。  
“我家的逆子为了这个婊子要跟我决裂呢，我早该察觉到他们会走到这一步！你可千万别做这种蠢事！”  
“您……您想把他怎么办？”  
卡尔吞了口口水，有点害怕地问。  
“大概都是这小孽种惹的祸……打掉就好了，我儿子一定是一时昏了头了。”  
“这……这不太好吧？”  
“有什么不好？我家的继承者就应该是纯种氪星人，怎么能让这个贱民当我儿子的伴侣？”  
卡尔没说什么，带着悲哀的目光看着氪星人牵着男奴走远了——路的尽头有一家氪星人的私人医院。  
回头看看布鲁斯，果不其然——他的脸色也已经变得铁青。  
“他这个年龄的氪星人大多蛮不讲理，你不用在意……”  
“那那个人会怎么样？会死吗？”  
卡尔低下了头。  
他怎么知道那个男奴会迎接什么样的命运？也许在失去孩子以后还得被氪星人恶毒地调教？  
“他不一定会杀了那个人的……因为他儿子是我朋友，我知道他和他的奴隶是真心的……”  
“那就能保证他不会杀了刚刚那个……奴隶吗？”  
“如果杀了他，他儿子一定会发疯的，”卡尔难过地说，“但是……是的，我也不知道他究竟会不会杀了那个奴隶。”  
布鲁斯默然，卡尔猜不出他心里想的是什么。  
他们沿路返回，卡尔终于忍不住打破了沉默。  
“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们去看看吧——我知道他带那个奴隶去哪儿了，我可以劝他留下奴隶的性命。”  
“活着就一定对他有好处吗？”  
“总有一天我朋友可以保护他的。”  
布鲁斯点点头，跟着卡尔往路的尽头走去。  
他们到了那家私人诊所，发现流产手术才刚刚结束，医生把破碎的婴儿肢体处理掉，看得卡尔一阵心惊，再看看布鲁斯，脸色苍白，像是要马上呕吐。  
“我们还来得及。”卡尔小声对布鲁斯耳语，便上前跟医生说了几句，布鲁斯看见医生迟疑了一下，最后点点头，让他进了手术室。  
布鲁斯在外面站了半个小时左右，看见卡尔出来了，身后是仍然余怒未消的氪星人牵着连腿都合不上的奴隶——看得出来男奴的腿一直在打颤，随时都可能倒下。  
“这次留你狗命，别想再勾引我儿子！”  
“是……是……主人。”  
在氪星人的呵斥下，刚刚流产完元气大伤的男奴勉强跟着他离开，卡尔看着男奴的背影，眼里充满怜悯。  
回家的路上，卡尔心里感到万分抱歉，本想带布鲁斯去散散步，好让他身体恢复一些，没想到却反而起了反效果。  
看到刚才的事，他还能好起来吗？  
一回到家，卡尔就马上摘掉布鲁斯的项圈，扔在一边。  
“我对不起……布鲁斯……对不起……”  
他像个孩子一样抱着布鲁斯，可是更有身高优势的是卡尔，反而让布鲁斯有些站不住脚。  
“我知道事情会是这样，你已经尽力了。”布鲁斯只好安慰一下难过得快要哭出来的氪星小男孩。  
真的是氪星小男孩，情感那么柔软。  
“真的吗？你能原谅我吗？”卡尔眼泪汪汪地看着布鲁斯。  
“你又没做错什么。”布鲁斯有点哭笑不得。  
“我好难过……他们已经有标记了，可是……医生把他的腺体也破坏了。”  
布鲁斯没说什么，表情也阴郁起来。  
“我发誓尽快帮你离开这儿，布鲁斯，以后你要一切小心。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是烙印和仪式已经躲不过去了……布鲁斯，实在不行……”  
“我这样子根本跑不远，卡尔，身体也根本不行，”布鲁斯笑着摇摇头，“烙印就烙印吧——别烙我脸上就行。”  
“对不起，布鲁斯……我发誓以后都会救那些人类，”卡尔攥着布鲁斯的手，郑重地承诺道，“如果我们有一天爆发了战争，我绝不会伤害你们。”  
TBC


	9. 屈辱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仪式和烙印远远不是耻辱的尽头。

“怎么样，还疼吗？”

“嘶——”

卡尔轻轻给布鲁斯的伤处涂上药水——那处皮肉已经被烫得连同烙印周围都开始发皱，通红的颜色昭示着魔鬼般的疼痛。

一滴汗水从布鲁斯的额头上掉落，药水涂在伤口上的痛感十分明显，伤口一阵一阵地刺痛，伴随着强烈的耻辱感。

“我很抱歉，我已经尽力了，可是他们只答应我不烙在你的脸上。”

“这点伤……不算什么。”布鲁斯抿紧嘴唇，低头看了一眼——那鲜红的烙印就烙在他锁骨的正中间。

“别逞强了，仪式的时候你都晕过去了。”

“那是因为我中暑了。”

“那现在想要冰块吗？”

“喝些水就好。”

说话间，卡尔站起来就消失了，很快又瞬间出现在布鲁斯面前，手里拿着一杯冷水。

“慢点喝，等等不够我再去接。”

说着，卡尔把杯子递给布鲁斯，温柔地看着他慢慢喝光杯里的水。

“怎么样？好点了吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，把杯子放下，让卡尔再好好检视了一下自己的新伤口，确认没事之后，卡尔用纱布帮他把烙印的伤口保护起来。

“我知道这很不好，但是它可以保护你，那上面是艾尔家族的家徽，里面是我的名字，他们看了这个，不敢动你。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯点点头，为了舒服把身体向后靠了靠。

“你躺着休息会儿吧——等明天就会好多了。”

布鲁斯不置可否，让卡尔把他抱进卧室，安置在床上。

“我就在旁边的房间，有事尽管叫我。”卡尔拉好窗帘，给布鲁斯关好了门。

布鲁斯也确实困了，没多久眼皮就开始发沉，他闭上眼睛，陷入沉睡。

等他醒来时，又是新的一天了，是卡尔拉窗帘的声音唤醒了他。

布鲁斯懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，见卡尔已经端着早餐坐在他旁边了。

心里隐约有种怪异的感觉，旋即被他忽略。

“看，这不是也能吃下些东西吗？”卡尔看着布鲁斯大口吃着香肠，脸上露出笑意，“怎么样，昨天睡得还好吗？”

布鲁斯一边吃，一边点点头。

“那我就放心了……”

说话间，布鲁斯的脸色突然变了，放下叉子，把吃进去的东西都吐了出来，脸色也变得苍白。

“怎么了？布鲁斯……”卡尔紧张得手足无措，拍着布鲁斯的后背。

“瘾……犯了。”布鲁斯把餐盘吐得一塌糊涂，吐不出来之后，又开始抽搐。

“我好难受……卡尔……卡尔……”

手忙脚乱地把布鲁斯吐得乱七八糟的烂摊子收拾了一下，卡尔赶紧让布鲁斯躺下，摸了摸他的额头。

布鲁斯发了高烧，引起了抽搐。

看着布鲁斯干裂的嘴唇，卡尔心疼极了，他赶紧去拿了些退烧药，先给布鲁斯喝下，又拿了些酒精给他擦上，不安地观察他的情况。

折腾了一会儿，布鲁斯终于又恢复了正常，虚脱一样地躺在床上，汗水浸湿了床单。

卡尔又摸了一下他的额头，才松了口气。

“不能再等了，布鲁斯，我今天带你回家，让我父亲给你治疗一下。”

“不，别……卡尔……”布鲁斯又有些恐惧，头摇得像拨浪鼓。

“别担心，我父亲也是好人，他和那些人不一样。”

“还是别了，卡尔，这样被别人看见了不好。”布鲁斯相信了，但眼里仍然满是迟疑。

“不会的——我家平时没什么别人，就只有爸和妈。”

“那……他们也有……奴隶吗？”

“有……”卡尔迟疑了一下，“但那是不得已而为之，我家的奴隶在家都不用戴项圈，也有自己的房间，我父母待他们很好。”

“那……那别的奴隶呢？”

卡尔的脸色突然变得沉重。

“布鲁斯，你还记得那天那个奴隶吗？有了孩子的那个。”

“我记得。”

“他后来被做了节育手术，现在每天睡在主人家的院子角落里——他们推倒了原来奴隶住的土房子，他现在只能睡在一张破毯子上。”

“那他的Alpha呢？我是说……那氪星人的儿子。”

“他被禁足了，不许去看望那个奴隶。”

布鲁斯好像在想着什么，一时沉默了。

“卡尔，我跟你去你家……回来时，我想去那氪星人家看看。”

卡尔迟疑了一下，最终还是点点头。

“那……那我得先忠告你一句，你得……有点心理准备。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯面色凝重地点点头。

下午，卡尔带着布鲁斯回到自己的家，见到自己的父亲，说明了他们的来意。

看着仍然有些虚弱的布鲁斯，乔·艾尔露出了和卡尔一样怜悯的目光。

“好吧，我会给他调整一下体内的激素水平，以后需要配合一段时间的药物治疗，给我两天时间，我把药片配制出来。”

“谢谢……艾尔先生。”

“没关系，造成你的困扰，我们氪星人才应该向你道歉。”乔有些愧疚地说着，扶着布鲁斯下楼——他的私人实验室就在下面。

等治疗结束之后，布鲁斯觉得体力恢复了一些，也不再觉得被药物的瘾折磨得那么严重了。

时间接近傍晚，卡尔见天色略暗，就赶紧向父亲告别，给布鲁斯戴上项圈，带着他离开了。

他们离开时，乔·艾尔若有所思地看着他们的背影，沉默不语。

隐约，他感觉自家儿子似乎对这个布鲁斯·韦恩有意思，他也不知道这会是好事还是坏事，但他知道卡尔以后的人生一定不会走得很顺利。

卡尔挚友的事他已经听说了，可怜的人类结局让人难过。

希望卡尔不会步他朋友的后尘。

卡尔和布鲁斯直接去了他的好朋友家，一路上，卡尔紧张得手心都有些冒汗，他一直注意着身后布鲁斯的状态，看他累了就停下歇一会儿，就这样走走停停，到了朋友家时天色已经要全都暗下来了。

“您好，我来找布里说说话。”卡尔小心翼翼地看着开门的氪星人。

布里的父亲看着他，犹豫了一下，点点头，同意了。

“他向你们提什么要求，别答应就是了。”

“好的，我明白您的意思。”

中年氪星人开了门，布鲁斯微弯着腰跟着卡尔进了门。

“他们没把烙印打在他脸上吗？”氪星人一把拉住布鲁斯的项圈，冷不防地一下子勒得他喉咙一紧。

“没有。”卡尔紧张地看着氪星人，生怕他做出什么对布鲁斯不利的举动。

“留意些，别被这些婊子的脸骗了。”年长者说着，扳过布鲁斯的脸，捏着他的下巴，轻蔑地上下打量。

“好了，我知道了……放开他吧，他身体不太好。”

“身体不好？这个比我家那个结实不少啊，肯定是装可怜在骗取你的同情心……”氪星人一脚把布鲁斯踢得跪倒在地上，“你家主子好心救了你一命，你怎么敢骗他？”

“好了，叔叔，他不是装的——您不是也听说过一些事吗？”

“不就是给几个人轮了吗？都这么多天了，总该好了吧？！”

卡尔皱着眉头，脸色也沉下来，但他突然看到布鲁斯给他使眼色，只好隐忍下来。

“我知道了，回去我会好好管教他的。”

布鲁斯的屁股则又挨了狠狠一脚。

“听见你主人的话了？快滚起来，去伺候好你家主人。”

他挣扎着站起来，一瘸一拐地跟在卡尔身后，一声不响地跟着他进了这栋豪宅，在另一个奴隶的带领下进到布里的房间。

房间里的年轻人失魂落魄地坐在一张椅子上，面前是已经冷掉的饭菜。

“主人……您……又不想吃饭吗？”

“噢，你等一下。”

布里的眼睛射出两道激光，把饭菜烧得一干二净。

把只剩下一点汤汁的空盘子递给奴隶，布里的脸上勉强挤出一丝笑容。

“去把这个拿回去交差吧，没事的。”

“谢谢……谢谢主人。”

奴隶接过盘子，千恩万谢地走了。

门一关上，卡尔就走上前去，和他的老友来了一个深情的拥抱。

“怎么不吃饭？”

“我提不起劲来……父亲不许我去看尚恩。”

“让布鲁斯帮你去看——我让他去帮我们扔东西，他可以趁机去院子里走动一下。”

“布鲁斯？”

布里这才发现卡尔身后一直低头站着的奴隶。

“你也……”

“我是为了救他。”

“噢，我明白，我明白。”

布里的脸色好了一些，但还是掩饰不住他的难过。

“听别的奴隶说，尚恩染了风寒，也没人管他，大家也都不敢违抗我父亲的命令……我真怕……”

“没关系，我会帮你照顾他的。”

卡尔回头向布鲁斯使了个眼色，布鲁斯便走过去接过布里递过去的一包垃圾。

“麻烦你跟尚恩传个话，告诉他无论如何都一定要活下去，我会去救他的，等我继承了我父亲的位置，他就再也奈何不了我了。”

“我知道了。”布鲁斯拿着垃圾，快步离开了布里的房间。

走到院子里，布鲁斯终于松了口气，若无其事地扔掉垃圾，趁四下无人，赶快走到院子的一角——他一早就看见有个人躺在那儿了。

想必就是尚恩。

男奴正绝望地躺在破烂的毯子上，他感觉到生命几乎要走到尽头，眼皮也越来越重，不知道还能不能见到明天的太阳。

孩子被打掉以后，他已经不再对生命抱有什么希望，只是想要再见爱人一面的心撑着他活到现在。

染了风寒的他已经有两天都没吃东西了。

“尚恩？”

陌生人的声音自上方传来，他勉强抬起头，看见另一个男奴。

是谁这么大胆，敢违抗命令？啊，之前好像从没见过这个人。

“我……我是。”

嗓音孱弱又浑浊，几不可闻。

“你家主人让我告诉你，无论如何请活下去，他总有继承他父亲财产的一天，那时候他的父亲就再也不能做什么了，他一定会来救你。”

“谢……谢谢。”

男奴的嗓音颤抖着，一滴眼泪从眼中滑落。

“这个给你，快吃了吧。”

布鲁斯从怀里掏出一块面包——那是他趁人不注意顺走的，蝙蝠侠无论何时都能神不知鬼不觉。

“谢谢……谢谢你……你也……你也小心。”

尚恩接过面包，立刻狼吞虎咽地塞进嘴里，被噎得直翻白眼。

“再见，祝你好运。”

布鲁斯转身快步离开，已经不再忍心看这让人心酸的一幕。

布鲁斯走到走廊的尽头，正要拐弯走到布里的房间，却突然迎面撞上了一个年轻的氪星人。

“妈的，不长眼的贱人！”

氪星人一把抓住他的项圈，把他拎起来。

“想死吗，敢挡老子的路？”

“对……对不起……先生，我不是故意的。”

布鲁斯咽下心中的怒气，心知硬碰硬只会惹麻烦。

“不是故意的？还有，你叫我什么？”

“先……”

响亮的巴掌掴在他脸上，盖过了讲话声，布鲁斯的耳朵嗡嗡地响着，感觉脸一下子就肿起来了。

“连主人都不认得，瞎了你的狗眼！”

“等等……我……我是艾尔家的。”

“艾尔家的？艾尔家的就可以走路不看道了吗？！今天我就替你主人好好修理修理你……”

“停手。”

年轻人的手给另一只强有力的手捉住了，阴郁的声音吓了他一跳。

“卡尔·艾尔？”

“我叫你停手，放开他。”

“你……你家的奴隶怎么一点礼貌都……嗷！”

“他说了他不是故意的。”

被卡尔握得吃痛，年轻的氪星人松开手。

“对不起，卡尔，都是我家教不严，我家弟弟冒犯你了……”布里也从房间里出来，见状马上拉着年轻人的胳膊把他拽到一边。

“怎么不好好看清楚再发脾气！”

年轻人见两个氪星人都在一个立场上，吃瘪服软了，嘟囔着退回自己的房间。

“怎么样？要不要紧？”

卡尔把布鲁斯扶起来，关切地看着他已经高高肿起的一边脸。

“我没事，主人。”

“我们也该走了，布里，你自己保重。”

“嗯，谢谢你，卡尔。”

卡尔匆匆的和布鲁斯离开了布里家，走得足够远之后，见四下无人马上抱着布鲁斯飞回家。

“卡尔……放我下来，被人看见就不好了。”

“我很快就到了，别担心。”

不顾布鲁斯的反对，卡尔仍旧抱着他回了自己的住处，把他放在沙发上，就去药柜子里翻出消肿的药水。

“委屈你了，布鲁斯，布里是个好人，他弟弟很蛮横而已。”

“我没事，无所谓。”

火辣辣的脸上涂了药水，缓解了不少，可是心里的屈辱感却丝毫不减，布鲁斯只能假装表面上的平静。

“别勉强了，这不要说是你——谁都受不了的，氪星人就是这样，对人类非打即骂。”

“你不一样。”

“我……我只是不想跟他们一样。”

“谢谢你，卡尔。”

卡尔的脸一下子就变得通红。

“别这样，我都不好意思了，布鲁斯！”

TBC


	10. 聚会(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪星人的大型聚会总是让人不安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有微NC17内容，但没有细节描写

氪星人的年度盛会日期正在临近，卡尔却一点都高兴不起来。  
依照礼仪，他应该把布鲁斯带着一起去参加盛会——这个氪星人的大事件每年的七月中旬都会举办一次，到时族中凡是有地位的氪星人都会带上全家过来尽兴。  
当然，这盛会对随行的奴隶们可不一定是好事。  
若是他们恰好有个慷慨的主子，又刚好没有遇上什么烂醉如泥的氪星人的话，倒是还好——然而那几乎是不可能的事。  
所以这场盛会期间同时也是虐待奴隶的高发期，似乎所有人都有一肚子气要撒在自家奴隶身上，或是别家奴隶身上。  
更有甚者，找到与自家交情不错的家族，和对方交换了奴隶来调教，手段也是无所不用其极。  
怎么办？全族人都知道卡尔·艾尔有了一个叫布鲁斯·韦恩的奴隶。  
他叹了口气，呆呆地看着爬上窗台擦窗户的布鲁斯，心里好像打翻了五味瓶。  
他也不想让布鲁斯做这些，可是有一天他们出门去散步时遇见了熟人，那个氪星人很不客气地指出卡尔也许对自己的奴隶太客气了，都没见那奴隶怎么做事。  
回去以后，卡尔待布鲁斯依然如故，可是布鲁斯却不愿意再闲着了。  
“这是互利的事，这样他们没理由刁难你，我也能避嫌。”  
卡尔只得表示默认。  
“布鲁斯，休息休息吧。”卡尔终于忍不住了，抬头对布鲁斯说。  
把抹布扔在窗台上，布鲁斯看上去心情还不错，从窗台上跳下来去洗了个手，顺便洗了两个苹果。  
“接着。”  
卡尔伸手轻松接过苹果，咬了一口。  
布鲁斯坐在旁边，旁若无人地吃起来。  
配合治疗效果不错，布鲁斯的身体一天比一天好了，卡尔也时不时和父亲商量着如何才能顺利把布鲁斯转移出去。  
只是迟迟没有妥当的方式，总是会难逃族人的责难，于是每次讨论都以尴尬的沉默收尾。  
卡尔想，也许他应该用强硬点儿的手段送布鲁斯出去。  
要怎么惩罚他都无所谓，他认了。  
等布鲁斯可以停掉药物治疗，就马上送他回去，这样看来，也没几天了。  
可是，眼下还有一个见鬼的年度聚会要参加，看来是说什么也躲不过去了。  
“布鲁斯，我跟你说一个事……”  
心满意足地扔掉苹果核的布鲁斯抬起头，嘴角还沾着几滴苹果的汁水。  
“什么事？”  
“是这样……明天有个大宴会，我得带上你去参加……”  
“噢，没关系，那我跟你去。”  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，心领神会。  
“见了不好的事，我们最好假装看不见——千万别惹上什么麻烦。”  
“你知道，氪星人扭断我的脖子比捏死蚂蚁都容易，我怎么会那么蠢？”布鲁斯漫不经心地说着，语气里带着一丝调侃。  
“我怕你……”  
“闭嘴吧，我没那么玻璃心。”  
“那今天的家务我来吧。”  
“明天就聚会了，不怕被人抓住把柄吗？”  
卡尔叹了口气。  
“我说不过你，布鲁斯，按你的想法来吧。”  
“别把我想得那么弱，男孩。”  
布鲁斯站起身来，又走到窗台前，站上去继续擦窗户。  
卡尔有些出神地看着他的背影——即使藏在奴隶宽松的袍子下，那身体仍然线条优美到难以形容。  
看来，得小心点别遇上色胆包天的氪星流氓了。  
下午，克拉克利用氪星科技的小漏洞让布鲁斯和蝙蝠洞接通联系，老管家看到自家老爷状态越来越好，自然是感激万分。  
不过，布鲁斯那个强势的Alpha小儿子看起来却一点都不高兴。  
“喂，氪星人，你什么时候把我爸送回来？”  
“等他结束药物治疗，没几天了，孩子。”  
“啧，你可不许让他有什么闪失！”  
“好的，请尽管放心。”卡尔心虚地说着，咽了口唾沫。  
男孩看上去就不好惹。  
“啊，实在是抱歉，我家小少爷一向都是这个急脾气，您别放在心上。”阿福说着，把达米安轰到一边去了。  
“还有什么事吗，潘尼沃斯先生？”  
“是这样，布鲁斯老爷他……那个能力还正常吗？我怕那些禽兽把他……”  
“阿福！”布鲁斯的脸红了，呵斥住忧心忡忡的老管家。  
“噢，他没事，之前就检查过了，一切正常。”  
卡尔拉住布鲁斯，示意他不要说话。  
“那我就放心了，谢谢您这些天对他的照顾……还有，我家老爷的热潮期从明天开始，希望您……”  
“好的，放心吧，阿福。”  
结束通讯后，卡尔却彻底成了苦瓜脸。  
“布鲁斯，你怎么不告诉我一声，明天是……”  
“笑话，你看哪个Omega随便把热潮期告诉别人。”布鲁斯扭过头，心里暗暗责怪老管家多管闲事。  
“明天一定要照顾好自己，跟着我，千万别四处乱走。”卡尔忧心忡忡地看着布鲁斯，又一次嘱咐。  
“知道了，我又不是三岁小孩！”布鲁斯假装不耐烦地说了一句，脸却红了。  
“不舒服了赶快告诉我，我可以找个借口离开一会儿，我们可以出去透透气。”  
“好了好了，别啰嗦了，烦不烦！”  
卡尔温柔地看着别扭的布鲁斯，心知他只是有些无所适从。  
多么让人怜爱的人啊！  
时间永远都不等人，很快就到了第二天，纵使万般不愿，卡尔也还是叹着气换上了节日的盛装，布鲁斯也穿戴整齐，卡尔还给他戴上了一个颜色好看些的项圈。  
“今天是节日，穿些不一样的也没关系。”说着，卡尔小心地调整了一下项圈的位置，让布鲁斯锁骨中间的烙印清楚地露出来。  
“要是有人冒犯，记得提醒他你的烙印。”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“我们先去我家——我有一些亲戚也会在那，到时别说话，跟紧我就没事了。”  
“好了，你都说了一千遍了。”  
卡尔这才带着布鲁斯，忐忑不安地出发了。  
路上又遇到了布里一家，赫然发现他们还是带上了尚恩作为随行奴隶。  
尚恩的病被卡尔偷偷治好了，他那段时间常常偷偷从后墙的缺口给尚恩送些治风寒的药物，还有食物，至于后墙的安全识别缺口，则是布里给他的权限密码的功劳。  
虽然尚恩的病好了，但是他却因为流产和照顾不周落下了残疾，腺体被破坏让他几乎难以直立行走，看样子似乎是努力了很久才能像今天这样一瘸一拐地走。  
卡尔心里一紧，猜出了什么。  
之所以把尚恩带去参加宴会，大概就是为了要找机会把怒火都撒在他身上吧？  
看布里时不时还偷偷看一眼尚恩，眼里全都是心疼，卡尔觉得有些透不过气来。  
匆匆打了个招呼，卡尔加快了脚步往家的方向走去。  
“卡尔，他们把尚恩带去了。”  
“嗯……”  
“你有什么办法吗？”  
“我……我没有。”  
“那我有一个。”  
“是什么？”  
“用我和尚恩做交换吧，反正他们只想虐奴而已。”  
“这……这不行！”  
“我是健康的，如果让他们直接拿尚恩出气，你不觉得尚恩纵使运气再好也不会撑过来吗？”  
“那……那你怎么办？”  
“他们不敢弄死我的，只要你说不要下死手，我不信他们能为了出口恶气和艾尔家断交。”  
卡尔哑口无言，但仍然顽固地不肯答应——他怎么舍得让布鲁斯去受罪？他好不容易才让布鲁斯好起来。  
“不觉得这是见死不救吗？”布鲁斯见卡尔不愿意答应，只好气哼哼地反问了一句，就不再和卡尔说话。  
一路无话，他们没多久就到了卡尔的父母家，那里果然已经聚集了一大批氪星人，都带着自己的奴隶。  
“卡尔，这是你的那个奴隶？”  
一个看起来比卡尔稍微年长的氪星人牵着自己的奴隶走过来，上下打量着布鲁斯。  
“是……表哥，好久不见。”  
“别客气……”那氪星人在布鲁斯面前站定，看着垂头不语的布鲁斯，“抬起头来，让我看看。”  
布鲁斯迟疑了一下，抬起头来。  
“呦，长相还不赖，怪不得最近都在谈论他给那几个人轮了的事，长成这样，我看监狱那群人都在偷着乐吧。”  
布鲁斯真恨不得马上把头低下去，但是氪星人擎住了他的下巴，捏着他的腮帮，像看马一样地看他。  
“呀？还脸红了？”氪星人尖刻的声音让布鲁斯更无地自容，“怎么样？没去查查看？据说给人射了一肚子，难道没怀什么野种吗？”  
“没有，查过了。”  
“噢，那也好，省得麻烦……”氪星人伸手轻轻拍了两下布鲁斯的脸，“这么极品，没玩玩看吗？肯定刺激。”  
“表哥，别乱说……大家都在这儿呢。”卡尔难堪极了，他知道这个亲戚一向行为不端，但是真正在公共场合说这种话，也还是超出他的承受力了。  
“别这么死板嘛，今天是节日……”这位表哥显然不以为意，还拍拍卡尔的后背，“我说，要不我们俩换换？你让我玩他一次，我保证不把他搞大肚子。”  
“算了吧，我今天还有点事……不打算换了。”卡尔硬着头皮，强压怒火，回绝他的表哥。  
“哎，好吧，我也不勉强你，不愿意算了，别因为一个婊子伤了和气。”  
遭到拒绝显然让氪星人不太高兴，但还是假惺惺地说。  
卡尔点点头，没说什么，带着布鲁斯去和父母打了声招呼，一群人清点了一下，就出发去参加宴会了。  
布鲁斯偷偷瞥了一眼卡尔，发现对方的脸色已经黑到了极致。  
虽然有过心理准备，但是布鲁斯还是被宴会的情况吓了一跳。  
氪星人吃着美味佳肴，喝着美酒，醉醺醺地玩着他们的席间游戏。  
奴隶们给赶到一面墙前，让他们的主人丢飞镖取乐，他们吓得瑟瑟发抖，看着他们醉眼迷蒙的主人们似乎连飞镖都抓不住。  
尽管是超人类族群，游戏结束后也总有几个奴隶胳膊上或腿上扎着飞镖，疼得浑身发抖还要强忍疼痛跟着主人四处乱走。  
粗俗下流的斥骂声不绝于耳，主人家们都不顾形象地大骂自家的奴隶，觉得不解气的早就动手了，一时间氪星人聊天说笑的声音里还夹杂了人类痛苦的哀嚎。  
卡尔如坐针毡，心不在焉地时不时和有意要对话的人说两句，也不喝酒，警惕地用余光照顾着身旁的布鲁斯。  
过了一会儿，卡尔终于败下阵来，连称自己要去趟盟洗室，逃跑一样地离开欢聚的人群。  
可是到了盟洗室，卡尔又踌躇不前，布鲁斯站在他身后，等了一会儿，终于忍不住提醒。  
“你不是要去盟洗室吗？”  
“我……我其实就想离那些人远点。”  
“我看你确实刚刚洒了东西在手上，不要进去洗洗吗？”  
“不了……还是不……”  
没等卡尔说完，布鲁斯已经打开了盟洗室的门，看到眼前的景象，他愣住了。  
一个奴隶正趴在盟洗室的台子上，大张着腿被几个氪星人猥亵。  
正在兴头上的氪星人根本没注意到盟洗室的门开了，布鲁斯看到红的血和白色的污迹一起从人类的腿间缓缓流下。  
他马上关上了门，脸色变得苍白。  
一瞬间，他想起了在囚牢里的那段黑暗经历，几乎要让他背过气去。  
“我们走吧，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔赶忙拉了一下布鲁斯的胳膊，他们快步回到聚会的中心，正好碰上了尚恩和布里的父亲一行。  
布里的父亲正给了尚恩一个响亮的嘴巴，孱弱的人类被打得站立不稳，倒在地上。  
看样子，他也喝了不少酒。  
布鲁斯突然往前走了一步。  
“先生，我家主人想要跟你交换一下。”  
卡尔瞪大了眼睛，氪星人也醉醺醺地回过头来。  
“嗯？卡尔？噢，好啊，当然可以。”  
“我有个条件……”见事情已经无法挽回，卡尔只好尽力让自己看起来还算冷静，“我就这么一个奴隶，别把他弄死了，也别把他弄残，可以吗？”  
“噢！那当然！我会掌握好分寸的……”氪星人醉眼迷蒙地笑了，一把拎起还在地上坐着的尚恩，“这个就暂时归你了，千万别手下留情，我说真的。”  
“我知道了，叔叔。”  
卡尔的目光落在一直站在一边的布里脸上，看到了布里感激的眼神——他眼睛红红的，看来显然是哭过了。  
他深吸了一口气，接过尚恩，假装凶狠地拎住尚恩的项圈，最后看了一眼布鲁斯，然后转身离开了人多处。  
心中暗暗祈祷着布鲁斯没有大碍。  
TBC


	11. 聚会(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为尚恩的话，卡尔突然意识到了自己对布鲁斯的感情，而布鲁斯的热潮也恰到好处地来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警:NC17，小朋友速撤

“对不住，我好歹得做点什么蒙混过关，尚恩。”  
“我理解，请千万别道歉，该道歉的是我。”  
男奴深吸了一口气，忍住伤口火辣辣的疼痛。  
“这怎么能怪你……你家主人对你太恶毒了，布里是我的好朋友，我不忍心看他那么难过。”卡尔看着尚恩，突然心生一计。  
“你来用一下我父亲的伪装科技吧，我可以把这个在你身上设置成重伤状态……这样我就不用再动手了。”卡尔说着，扔掉手里的皮鞭，一只手放在眼睛上，皱着眉头看着什么。  
没过多久，尚恩的身上就出现了很多又深又重的伤口——当然，这是假的。  
“我加上了仿真触感，就麻烦你回去的时候假装像快要死掉一样。”  
“谢谢您，艾尔先生，我家主人也会记得这件事的。”  
“不用客气。”卡尔的表情却有些沮丧。  
“但如果我猜的没错的话，刚刚是您的奴隶想要救我，主动提出交换的吧？”  
闻言，卡尔的脸色更难看了。  
“是……我本不让他这样……他是想救你才……”  
“是，我能看得出来，他很勇敢，请代我也跟他说声谢谢。”  
“我会的。”  
“您不用担心，我家主人应该不敢把他怎么样——至少会比对我强得多。”  
“……辛苦你了。”  
“我……我还能忍，谢谢您之前给我送药和吃的，没有它们我可能早就死了。”尚恩苍白的脸上露出一丝满足的笑容。  
“说实话我很佩服你，还能有勇气活下去。”  
“因为布里还好好的，他说过会救我，那他就一定会来救我。”  
卡尔若有所思地眨眨眼睛。  
“我看您好像很关心那位——布鲁斯·韦恩，您要是真的对他有意思，我想再给您一句忠告……”  
“啊……我……”  
“别眼睁睁看着机会溜走，也许你不抓紧，就再也没机会了，谁也不知道我们什么时候就会死。”  
卡尔张了张嘴，最终还是没说什么，只是重重点了点头。  
没必要掩饰或者否认了，其实他自己也早有感觉，只是一直都在自欺欺人，刻意去忽略那些感觉而已。  
而现在，他也该去做他该做的事了——带着尚恩去找到布里一家，把布鲁斯换回来。  
“别再耽搁了，带我回去见我主人吧。”尚恩也催促道。  
“那你假装晕过去吧。”  
卡尔想了想，给尚恩注射了一剂麻醉剂，伪装成对方重伤昏迷的样子。  
然后拉着尚恩的项圈，用最快的速度，拖着昏迷不醒的人类找到了布里一家。  
布鲁斯已经被打倒在地，正遵照布里父亲的命令，舔掉他鞋子上的脏东西。  
“不好意思，我才打了他几下，他就晕过去了——你们不该带这种病弱的奴隶过来的……还是换回来吧。”  
看见尚恩垂着头毫无生气的样子，布里顿时大惊失色，可抬头看见卡尔暗示性的眼神，顿时会意。  
“父亲，我也是这个意思……我真的已经对他没感觉了，只是我们把他带过来实在是不妥——你看，卡尔都说，才几下他就不省人事了。”布里赶紧装模作样地对父亲劝说。  
醉醺醺的氪星人眨巴着眼睛看了一眼，笑了笑。  
“没事！这狗东西顽强得很！不用放在心上，布里，去把他送回家，换个回来，别毁了兴致。”  
“好的，父亲。”布里赶忙走过去拎住尚恩的项圈，带着他飞走了。  
“那真是不好意思，我家的贱东西扫你的兴了——你的奴隶还你，保证胳膊腿还都灵活着。”  
说着，醉醺醺的氪星人一脚把布鲁斯踢到卡尔面前:“而且以后他会更听话的。”  
“谢谢了。”卡尔强忍怒气，拉着布鲁斯的项圈把他拉起来，然后布鲁斯一声不响地，一瘸一拐地跟着卡尔走了。  
卡尔把布鲁斯带到盟洗室——之前在这里蹂躏奴隶取乐的氪星人已经离开了，只留下了洗手池前不堪入目的红白污迹。  
卡尔关了门，马上关切地扳过布鲁斯的脸，查看他身上的伤口。  
“你怎么样？要不要紧？疼吗？”  
“没事……他们也没怎么……”  
“你受伤了！他用刀割你！”  
“没……没事……”布鲁斯说着，却感到一阵天旋地转，他就晕倒在卡尔身上。  
卡尔终于不辞而别，带着布鲁斯匆忙回家了。  
到了家，他忙不迭地给布鲁斯脱下衣服，清洗伤口，用药，包扎——他能感觉得到布鲁斯的脆弱，Omega的热潮期刚好在折磨结束时到来了。  
布鲁斯身上大大小小的伤口也昭示着他都受到了何种虐待。  
刀伤，烫伤，烧伤，鞭打，还有拳打脚踢的淤青，脸也肿了，脸上的手指印清晰可见。  
忙了半天，等伤口都处理完，布鲁斯被安置在卧室的大床上时，热潮的Omega身体已经滚烫得吓人。  
“卡尔……卡尔……”  
半昏迷的布鲁斯抓紧了氪星人的手，无意识地呼唤着，额头也烧得通红。  
“我在这儿，布鲁斯，”Alpha轻声回应着他，试图给受热潮折磨的Omega一点安全感，“没事了，我们在家，没人会动你一根手指头。”  
“卡尔……”  
“要水吗？布鲁斯？我这里也有抑制剂，我去给你拿……”  
“不……卡尔，卡尔……”Omega的手抓得更紧了，显然是不愿卡尔走开。  
“那……那怎么办？布鲁斯，听话，吃了抑制剂很快就好了。”  
“不……卡尔，过……过来……”  
热潮让Omega头昏脑涨，却用恳求一般的语气呼唤着Alpha，自然让卡尔有些动摇了。  
他又想起了之前尚恩的话，不由得嘴唇发干。  
“我怎么办？布鲁斯，我……我可以上来吗？”  
Omega没有回答，身子往里靠了靠，用行动表明了自己的意思。  
卡尔便不再犹豫，爬上了布鲁斯的床，一瞬间就脱光了衣服。  
Omega被揽进怀中，Alpha仍然犹豫着，没有马上就付诸行动。  
“卡尔……你还等什么？”Omega难耐地用身体蹭着卡尔的，也同样引起了Alpha的体温升高。  
“布鲁斯……上次你说……”  
“可我说那是买卖……卡尔，这次不是买卖。”  
“那是什么？”  
“是……”Omega的嘴唇有些发抖，张了张嘴，最终还是没说出来什么，只是拼命凑过去吻上Alpha的嘴。  
香甜的信息素一波接着一波，刺激着Alpha的神经，即使是超人类，也难以抵抗如此盛情的邀请，终于沦陷在Omega富有技巧又真挚的热吻中。  
卡尔也释放出了自己的信息素，试图安抚因为发热躁动不安的Omega。  
长吻过后，他粗喘着凝视布鲁斯完美无瑕的脸。  
“那好，若你是真心的，请以后别再叫我卡尔——叫我克拉克，我说过，我更喜欢这个身份。”  
“克拉克。”头昏脑涨的Omega顺从地叫道。  
“不，不是这样，亲爱的，我不是为了解决问题而来，”克拉克把布鲁斯抱在怀里，吞吐对方敏感的耳垂，“我第一次就喜欢上你了，布鲁斯。”  
“克拉克……”  
布鲁斯终于露出了他柔软的一面，不停地在克拉克身上磨蹭，祈求Alpha更多的爱抚。  
“进来，克拉克，我需要你。”  
“我也爱你，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克把布鲁斯翻了个身，让Omega背对着他，从背后温柔地把Omega揽进怀里。  
他很快就脱下了Omega身上宽松的袍子，于是布鲁斯的身体在他眼前，一览无余。  
Alpha喟叹着，倾身向前，将自己炙热的部位贴在布鲁斯身后的私密处，Omega的身体因此微微颤抖。  
“噢，上一次我让你受苦了，这一次——布鲁斯，我去拿润滑剂，你等我一下。”  
“不，不必……克拉克……别走……”  
Omega拉住Alpha的力道不足挂齿，却足以让Alpha停下来。  
“你真的可以吗？布鲁斯，你真的准备好了吗？”  
“真……真的，克拉克，进来吧，我……我需要你……”  
“我知道，亲爱的。”克拉克吻了吻布鲁斯汗湿的头发，伸出一根手指头，轻轻开拓布鲁斯的后庭。  
穴的内部热得无法形容，布鲁斯的后穴似乎早已为性爱做好了准备，分泌了大量的汁水，容纳下一根手指头几乎毫不费力。  
Omega有些难耐地扭动腰身，后穴贪婪地吃着Alpha的手指头，促使年轻的Alpha马上又加了一根手指。  
“噢，亲爱的，你里面太棒了。”克拉克把下巴抵在布鲁斯的肩膀，对他轻声耳语，引起Omega的后穴分泌了更多的汁水。  
布鲁斯随着克拉克轻轻在体内的抽插闷哼出来，更加不满足地索吻，放出大量的信息素，向Alpha求欢。  
这一幕让克拉克血脉贲张。  
“可以了，克拉克，给我你的……”  
难耐的Omega终于开口央求。  
“我的比这个粗太多了，你会受伤的。”克拉克粗喘着，却仍然犹豫。  
“我不会的，克拉克，给我……给……给我……”  
粗大的头部挤进来，布鲁斯发出了一声闷哼，呻吟声抑制不住地溢出。  
“放松，布鲁斯，你太紧了。”  
Alpha担心地停下来，扶着Omega的肩膀，手足无措地想要给对方一点安慰。  
“嗯——嗯啊——卡尔……我……我要……”Omega的声音都在颤抖，但身体真的听话地尽量放松下来。  
蜜液已经顺着笔直的家伙覆盖了整个性器，克拉克深吸一口气，缓缓把自己粗长的硬物推进去。  
Omega疼得捉紧了他的手腕，克拉克能感觉到如此巨大的异物侵入给Omega带来的痛楚——也许还会使他想起囚牢里被人强暴的黑暗经历，所以Omega才会有些不老实地挣扎着。  
“放松，布鲁斯，就快好了，我们在家里，你很安全，真的。”  
克拉克安慰着，两手扶住了布鲁斯的腰，慢慢推进。  
整个纳入仿佛花了一个世纪，以至于双方都舒适地松了一口气。  
克拉克不太敢轻举妄动，可这高热紧致的内壁让他心痒难耐，他只好不停地爱抚Omega结实的后背，又亲又啃，在上面留下了一个个红痕。  
“我可以动了吗，布鲁斯？”难以忍耐时，克拉克艰难地耐着性子，询问Omega的意思。  
“动……动吧，卡尔，我是你的。”  
Omega的声音仍然打着颤，却给克拉克足够的信心。  
“布鲁斯，叫我克拉克。”  
“不，我更喜欢叫你卡尔。”  
“那都听你的，那就叫我卡尔。”  
他开始动了，一开始是试探性地，慢慢地抽插，也不敢速度很快，而Omega身体的反应愈加剧烈，包裹着他，吸吮着他，使他渐渐忘记顾虑，开始大力地抽插。  
“啊……啊！卡尔，等等！啊！哈啊！啊嗯——”  
Alpha的大脑一片空白，只顾着进行活塞运动，而Omega因为不适应溢出的几声抗议也很快就变成了呻吟。  
克拉克跟着本能，越来越深入，在Omega的宫口停留住了，那个幽深的地方不太愿意接纳外来的异物。  
他体贴地退出来，转而进攻布鲁斯体内的凸起，受到刺激的Omega马上失声大叫起来，没几下就射了，有气无力地粗喘着。  
克拉克又一次向着布鲁斯身体深处进发，这一次很快就突破了宫口，感觉如此明晰，Omega紧致的内在死死地吸附住了他的炙热。  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克体贴地在Omega耳边呼唤着，征询最后的意见。  
“给我，卡尔，射给我……”  
刚射过有些筋疲力尽的布鲁斯眼睛突然瞪大，下身被撑开的不适感如此强烈，让他忍不住推搡着身后的Alpha。  
“痛……卡尔，好疼啊……”  
他呻吟着，红了眼眶。  
“我知道，我知道你很疼……布鲁斯，我很抱歉……”卡尔语无伦次地说着，可阴茎已经成结，死死卡在布鲁斯的身体里。  
“咬我……卡尔，咬我……”  
也许是太疼了，也或许是本能作怪，布鲁斯开始祈求卡尔给自己标记，他主动把脖颈往后送了送。  
“真的可以吗？布鲁斯……”卡尔不确定这是否只是布鲁斯的一时冲动，他小心翼翼地舔了一下布鲁斯仍然光滑的腺体。  
Omega无言地点点头，卡尔才终于小心翼翼地咬下去。  
腺体上的疼痛暂时冲淡了下体撕裂般的疼痛，卡尔放出了大量浓厚的信息素，抚慰因疼痛发抖战栗的Omega，一口带着布鲁斯气味的血液也直冲口腔。  
高浓度的Omega信息素，布鲁斯的信息素……  
带着黑巧克力的苦涩和甜美，一股脑地直冲鼻腔。  
只舍得轻轻吸一口，卡尔马上就松开嘴，转而轻舔布鲁斯的脖颈，变着法地讨Omega欢心。  
下体还在不知疲倦地射精，他知道结卡在Omega体内的过程会持续多久——上一次足足持续了十分多钟。  
这时候布鲁斯已经适应了疼痛，一动不动地接受了他的精液，卡尔却不敢用透视——渐渐清明的神智让他很容易联想到以后的可能之事。  
没有任何防护措施，布鲁斯怀孕的几率将会很大。  
对未知的未来的恐惧让卡尔抱紧了布鲁斯，他担心布鲁斯会遭遇什么不测。  
十分钟后，卡尔才终于退了出来，而布鲁斯早已经香汗淋漓，疲惫地闭上眼睛，抽出事物时也仅仅是无力地呻吟了一声。  
“布鲁斯，我很抱歉……事情本不该这样……”  
“为什么道歉，这是我自愿的。”  
“可……”  
“卡尔，我不会有事的，我知道怎么保护好我自己。”  
“我很难相信这一点。”  
Omega有点生气地咬了Alpha的手一口。  
“你在质疑我的能力吗？说真的？质疑蝙蝠侠？”  
“噢，天呐，饶了我吧，蝙蝠侠……”卡尔的眼睛弯成了一道月牙，他温柔地亲吻着刚刚留下的标记。  
“我会给你加上些伪装的，这几日就不要出去乱走了——过几天我就送你走。”  
“你不能说个准确时间吗？你们氪星人真是一点时间观念都没有。”  
“顺利的话，三天之后，你就可以彻底停药了，布鲁斯。”  
“三天，呵，我的热潮来的真是时候。”  
“是啊，现在我们都有麻烦了……不过无论如何你都不会有事的，布鲁斯。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不会允许的。”  
“你已经有办法把我转移出去了吗？”  
“到时你就知道了，现在我们先去洗个澡。”  
TBC


	12. 出逃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帮助布鲁斯出逃，卡尔也付出了巨大的代价。

三天后的夜晚，布鲁斯换上了氪星人的衣服，在卡尔的陪同下走到氪星人居住区的边缘——他已经同父亲打好了招呼，到时父亲也会带着族中一些有良知的氪星人全力相助。  
他知道，光用骗的还不够，肯定还要来硬的——氪星人怎么会白白放走一个还有能力抵抗的人类？  
“出城通行证有吗？”  
“有，有……给你。”卡尔马上把通行证递给守门的氪星人。  
“那他呢？”  
守门人看向布鲁斯。  
“哎呦，不好意思，我朋友今天忘了带通行证了，你看……能不能通融一下？”说着，卡尔赶紧塞了一张钞票给了看守。  
“真的吗？最近上面查的可很严，出了事我可承担不起。”守门人收起钞票，仍然贪婪地看着卡尔。  
“真的真的，拜托了，我们今天出城有急事。”卡尔赶忙又塞了一张钞票。  
“那好吧，回来记得告诉我一声。”  
“好的，尽管放心。”卡尔赶忙点点头表示感谢，拉着布鲁斯匆匆从城市边缘的屏障开出的缺口离开。  
一出了氪星人的城，卡尔就一把抱起布鲁斯，没命地往哥谭市飞去。  
“回去以后赶快把氪石带在身边，那块足够暂时威慑几个氪星人的。”  
“氪石？卡尔，你……”  
卡尔不好意思地低下头。  
“其实……那天我看见你翻我的房间了。”  
“为什么不拦着我？”  
“我……我本来就是想把它想办法给人类的。”  
“卡尔，你真的成了叛徒了。”  
“我不在乎，布鲁斯，是他们太过分了。”说着，卡尔又有些不舍地吻了布鲁斯的脸颊一下。  
“以后就你一个人了……照顾好自己。”  
“这可不是你该对我说的话，卡尔，”布鲁斯又往卡尔怀里钻了钻，避开迎面而来的风阻，“想好怎么应对你的族人了吗？”  
“那些都是以后的事了，不用为我担心。”  
“你看，韦恩庄园快到了。”布鲁斯被风吹得直眨眼睛，还是看到了自己的家——那座熟悉的建筑。  
“这就是你的家，布鲁斯，和你真的很相似……”卡尔离那栋建筑越来越近，不由得感叹。  
“相似？怎么讲？”  
“它和你一样孤零零的。”  
“别多愁善感了，怎么跟个女人似的。”布鲁斯有些不好意思地红了脸，这时候卡尔已经在韦恩庄园的上空停住了。  
“布鲁斯老爷？布鲁斯老爷！是你吗？！”  
正在打扫院子的阿福突然丢下了扫帚，抬头呼唤着。  
声音充满了希冀。  
“阿福，我在这里。”  
布鲁斯朝下看了一眼，回应着焦急的老管家。  
卡尔落在地上，把布鲁斯放下，看着他走向阿福，心里突然又感到不舍。  
“再见，布鲁斯，多保重。”  
他不敢再多看布鲁斯一眼，转身片刻就消失在天际。  
不知道以后还有没有机会再见，他很害怕自己会因为再多看布鲁斯一眼就实在是不舍离开。  
现在还有更重要的事等着他——也许是一场氪星人内部的恶战。  
氪星人中有良知的那部分，对抗氪星人中掌握着绝对权力的那一方。  
无论胜者是谁，这都会是一场惨烈的战争，而他为了正义和拯救要回到战场。  
卡尔知道自己根本没准备好，但他知道无论结局如何，他都必须要接受。  
布鲁斯看着卡尔的身影渐渐消失，咬了咬嘴唇，马上转身进了住宅的门。  
“阿福，叫所有人，到蝙蝠洞集合。”  
“是，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“打开蝙蝠洞的最高防御命令级别。”  
“遵命，老爷。”  
老管家说着，跟着布鲁斯从楼上下了蝙蝠洞，当灯光全都亮起，布鲁斯的眼睛不由自主地瞪大——蝙蝠家族所有的人都已经在蝙蝠洞等着他了。  
“布鲁斯老爷，大家都很理解您，猜到了您会要我们做什么。”  
“那太好了，听我说，上一次从氪星人的地盘逃出来，我得到了一块氪石——分量已经足够我们用来自卫了。”  
“我们需要做什么？”  
“现在需要你们什么都不做，死守住氪石，我们等风头过去再行动。”  
“风头？”  
“氪星人要打仗了，我们需要有所准备，才能不受到牵连。”  
说着，布鲁斯打开了蝙蝠洞的储藏室，输入一串指令后，一块个头不小的绿氪就闪着寒光出现在众人面前。  
“这块氪石可以被做成几把匕首，接下来我会亲自打磨。”  
说着，布鲁斯旁若无人地走到氪石前，把它取出，放在蝙蝠洞的特殊切割机器上。  
众人见了，也都没多言语，纷纷在附近找个地方安顿下来，保持警惕状态。  
“从现在起我们必须时刻都有人醒着，负责所有人的安全。”  
“是的，就像从前哥谭的一级戒严令，布鲁斯，我们熟悉死这种感觉了。”  
迪克的脸上浮现出笑容。  
“理查德，你可别把这事当游戏。”杰森说着，偷偷瞟了一眼布鲁斯。  
“好了，我们应该冷静——就像以前一样。”蒂姆警惕的目光一直在四处游走。  
反而是性格一向都比较冲的达米安一直没说话，只是直勾勾地看着在工作台上打磨氪石的父亲。  
到了子夜时分，布鲁斯终于暂时停下了打磨的进程，面有倦意，打了个哈欠。  
柔软的毛毯披在他身上，布鲁斯回头看去，意外地发现披毯子的人是小儿子达米安，不是老管家阿福。  
“达米安，已经一点多……”  
“父亲，哥哥们都已经睡着了，现在是我当班。”  
“达米安，去休息吧，我还不困。”  
“我才刚刚睡过，父亲，我一直没看见您睡觉，连打个盹都没有。”  
布鲁斯笑了笑，也不再拒绝儿子的好意，走到蝙蝠洞的一张床上躺下，达米安也跟过来，给他盖上毯子。  
“还有什么事吗，达米安？”  
“我……我看见您好像被……被标记了……是那叫卡尔的强迫您吗？”达米安有些不自然地偏过头。  
“噢……不，不是的，达米安，你怎么注意到这个？”  
布鲁斯的脸一下子红了——没想到快九岁的儿子什么都懂，还怀疑卡尔强迫他。  
“我……听说过一些不好的事，父亲，您当真是爱他吗？”  
布鲁斯没说话，只是点点头。  
“还有这个，既然他在乎你，为什么要给你弄这个？”  
达米安说着，伸手摸摸布鲁斯锁骨正中间的烙印。  
“达米安，那烙印能保护我免受别的氪星人冒犯，那是个……标志。”  
“那好吧，但是您身上有伤……既然不是别人干得，那就是他做的？”  
“啊，那不是他干的，是我……哎，这说来话长，等以后再说吧。”  
“可……”  
“达米安，我困了。”布鲁斯说着，翻了个身。  
“好吧，晚安，父亲。”  
达米安说着，给布鲁斯熄了灯。  
夜晚让人有些心神不宁，达米安提心吊胆了两个小时，直到迪克醒来接替了他，才放心睡去，孩子只是坐着就睡着了，显然是累极了。  
一夜无事。  
但第二天早晨，当所有人都醒来时，还是发生了让所有人都措手不及的事。  
布鲁斯看着蝙蝠电脑屏幕上的最新新闻，脸色越来越难看了。  
强权代表佐德将军战胜并杀死了艾尔家族的现任法定继承者——乔·艾尔。  
氪星人的战斗给周边的城市带来了重创，当然首当其冲的也是氪星人本身。  
从伤亡数量来看，两方似乎势均力敌，甚至正义的一方略胜一筹，然而——布鲁斯很清楚，卡尔的阵营并没有多少氪星人。  
他看着密密麻麻的死亡名单，喉咙发紧——从名单中，他得知，卡尔最亲的人，也就是他的双亲，全都未能幸免于难，艾尔家族的追随者们也伤亡惨重。  
达米安远远地看着父亲弓着身体，看着电脑上成串的人名发呆，也大概猜到了是怎么回事。  
父亲的心已经被叫卡尔的氪星人偷走了。  
小男孩忿忿地想着，闷闷不乐地吃掉管家准备的早餐。  
父亲本应该对氪星人有十分的戒备的，现在叫卡尔的让他对氪星人有了好感，达米安担心那会让他父亲失去对氪星人应有的戒心。  
他一边吃着，一边偷偷瞄着父亲的动静。  
布鲁斯的早餐一口都没有吃，他沉默地坐在电脑前，达米安不知道他在想什么。  
许久，才见布鲁斯站起身来，往战机停放坪走去。  
见状，达米安马上走过去拦住布鲁斯。  
“父亲，您要去哪？”  
“我有些事情要处理，达米安，你好好待在蝙蝠洞。”  
“您是不是要去见氪星人？我是说，那个叫卡尔的。”  
布鲁斯看着达米安，表情复杂。  
“让我走，达米安。”  
“父亲，您不能走！”  
“达米安！”  
“您别忘了昨天您是怎么说的！”  
“可是现在氪星人已经暂时停战了，他们在准备最后的战斗。”布鲁斯耐着性子解释。  
“您不能因为那个氪星人用您的命冒险！您不要忘了，如果卡尔那些人输了，我们就是最后的希望了。”  
布鲁斯凝视着达米安，最终，他松开手，飞机的启动开关“啪”地一声掉在地上。  
“从现在开始不要打扰我，我要打磨氪石匕首，警戒的任务就交给你们了。”  
“放心吧，父亲。”  
布鲁斯暗里咬了咬牙，强迫自己不再想卡尔的事。  
第一眼，他就知道卡尔的人生很顺利，从那双纯洁无杂色的蓝瞳里，他看不出一丝伤痛。  
他不知道性格柔软的卡尔经历这样的变故是否还能坚持下去，他很担心。  
布鲁斯暂时甩开了这一切让他不安的想法，开始专心地加工氪石。  
五把匕首，于第三天闪着寒光，被小心地放在武器库里。  
布鲁斯于完工时又一次打开电脑，浏览新闻。  
卡尔·艾尔变成了氪星通缉犯，当然，他的身份也暴露了，人们都知道了原来大都会的超人就是氪星人卡尔·艾尔，氪星人似乎暂时忘记了被卡尔放走的奴隶布鲁斯·韦恩，开始全力对付族内的叛徒。  
第四天，布鲁斯用余料做了五枚烟雾弹。  
对于氪星人来说，这相当于脏弹。  
第五天，布鲁斯把储备的铅弹和新制的铅弹集合在一起，清点个数。  
现在的哥谭已经戒严了，韦恩公司也出于紧急停运状态。  
所有的城市都人人自危，佐德将军的视频游说充斥全城，目的只有一个——抓住失踪的氪星人卡尔。  
这些天一直没有卡尔的消息。  
布鲁斯最后看了一眼被自己搬出来准备好的武器，深深吸了口气。  
他从柜子里拿出一个小箱子，然后打开，里面是一块手表，静静地躺在海绵垫上。  
上面的“S”形标志异常的醒目。  
克拉克从公寓的床上坐起来，竖起耳朵仔细倾听。  
那是超声波的声音，来自于他送给布鲁斯的那块特制的表。  
那是分别前他送给布鲁斯的最后一份礼物，特意嘱咐说除非遇到危险，不然千万不要启用。  
而现在，那表明显被启用了。  
他试图说服自己，说那是吉米·奥尔森的那块，或者是露易丝·莱恩的那块，但是声音的强度和频率都否认了他的自欺欺人。  
现在，他不敢确认自己的出现是否能帮到布鲁斯——他已经是佐德的通缉犯了，说不定只会给布鲁斯惹麻烦。  
“布里，布里。”  
克拉克马上到另一个卧室，摇醒了一同出逃的同伴——此时他睡得正香，身旁是他曾经朝思暮想，放心不下的尚恩。  
“什么事啊，卡尔？”  
“拜托你一件事，可不可以陪我去韦恩庄园一趟？我听到布鲁斯给我发了求救信号。”  
这下睡眼惺忪的布里也精神了。  
“好，我跟你去。”  
正欲起身，布里却被尚恩拉住了。  
“布里，注意安全。”  
“我知道了，你千万别走，待在这儿等我们回来。”  
尚恩点了点头。  
卡尔便带着尚恩，匆匆出门，朝着韦恩庄园出发了——为了隐蔽，他们还用了乔·艾尔的隐形设计。  
已经痛失双亲的卡尔再也承受不起失去在乎的人的痛苦了，他以最快的速度向声源处飞去。  
只要布鲁斯一切都好，他就还有继续抵抗佐德的勇气。  
TBC


	13. 藏匿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔一行暂时藏匿在哥谭市韦恩庄园，佐德穷兵黩武，向人类和混血人发出最后通牒，地毯式的搜查即将开始。

看到同伴布里把他的伴侣尚恩从公寓处接回来，安置好，卡尔松了一口气，在蝙蝠洞随便找了个地方坐下。  
布鲁斯注意到了卡尔的举动——从他们循声找过来开始，到现在他们已经在韦恩庄园安定下来，卡尔始终没有过来跟他有什么亲密的交谈。  
他犹豫了一下，看着在一边抱膝而坐的卡尔，还是走上前去，静静坐在卡尔身边。  
“卡尔。”  
“布鲁斯……”  
见爱人主动走过来坐在自己旁边，卡尔伸出一只胳膊，习惯性地把布鲁斯搂住——那是他们在氪星城市的最后三天，卡尔常常做的事。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事……布鲁斯，倒是你瘦了。”卡尔看着布鲁斯略显憔悴的面容，心想这几天他一定没少担心氪星人的事。  
“只是忙着准备自卫的东西，我不要紧的。”  
“那也要注意身体，你……”卡尔犹豫了一下，还是不再说了。  
“我知道，卡尔……”布鲁斯说着，犹豫了一下，还是鼓起了勇气，“我……我怀孕了。”  
卡尔的眼睛亮了一下，旋即表情更沉重了。  
“我……我早就有预感的，布鲁斯……可……”  
“如果它会给你带来麻烦，我可以……可以做掉它——现在不会对我有什么伤害的。”  
“不，不要放弃它——你是我战斗下去的理由，我不能看着你放弃我们的孩子。”  
“卡尔，这是战争……”  
“你不会拖累我的，这是我的战争，不是你的。”  
“……你认为我会袖手旁观？”  
“至少我不会准许你和佐德那些人正面交锋。”  
“有了氪石，我不会比你糟糕。”布鲁斯哼了一声。  
“我不管，你不准上战场——那是我的工作。”  
“讨厌的家伙，我早该料到这一点的。”布鲁斯假装生气地转过头去，脸上还是忍不住露出一丝笑意。  
卡尔一直都在默默关心他呢。  
“下一次不准再冒险做这种事了——你知道我们会给你带来多大麻烦，布鲁斯。”  
“那又怎样，你现在不是照样坐在我旁边，还想着占我便宜吗？”布鲁斯拍开卡尔从自己的肩膀一路流连到臀部的手，警告地看了他一眼，“别动手动脚的，孩子们都在这儿呢。”  
“可他们都没有在看我们啊。”卡尔说着，反而有些变本加厉了，手在布鲁斯的腰间爱抚了一会儿，又滑下去想摸他结实的臀部。  
“不懂节制的家伙！”布鲁斯呵斥着，眼里却掩饰不住地流露出笑意，“别忘了我还有个孩子，这些日子你都给我忍忍吧！”  
“我知道，布鲁斯，我会掌握好分寸的——现在就让我摸摸还不行吗？”  
“滚你的！”布鲁斯红了脸，却没有阻止卡尔的动作。  
“咳咳……父亲，阿福给您准备了些点心和牛奶。”  
达米安的声音吓了两人一跳，卡尔像触电一样缩回手，布鲁斯的脸更是红到了耳朵根。  
达米安不自然地看了卡尔一眼，卡尔慌忙移开视线——那孩子绿色的瞳孔里凶光毕露，似乎要把自己给活吞了。  
“我知道了，达米安，把它放桌子上吧，我就去吃。”  
达米安乖乖地走了，可凶巴巴的眼神直到转身前一秒都在瞪着卡尔。  
“我说什么来的，孩子们都在看着，你蠢吗，卡尔！”  
“对……对不起，布鲁斯……但是达米安太吓人了——他是不是讨厌我？”  
“没有的事，他只是还不相信你。”  
“那他真和你一模一样。”  
“别贫了，卡尔。”布鲁斯有点恼火地挥挥拳头。  
“别打我——万一伤到你怎么办？”  
“哼，鬼才稀罕打你。”布鲁斯气哼哼地说着，走到蝙蝠洞的餐桌前去吃阿福的点心了。  
布鲁斯刚刚吃完一顿来自阿福的加餐，就看见布里有些扭捏地朝他走过来。  
“不好意思，韦恩先生——可以先用一下您家的空房间吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我……我想让尚恩休息休息，这儿太阴冷了，能不能……”  
“他不舒服吗？”  
“有点……老毛病，犯了，休息一下大概就好了。”布里的表情似乎有些畏缩。  
“当然可以，他是病人，你们可以都上去住，大家住在蝙蝠洞是安全起见，但他的身体不允许，我们也不能强求。”  
“谢谢你——实在是给你添麻烦了，抱歉。”  
“不必，你既然是卡尔的好朋友，尽地主之谊也是应该的，那……尚恩在哪儿？我这就带你们上楼。”  
“噢，你等我一下。”  
卡尔在一旁坐着，听见布里和布鲁斯的谈话，也站起来，走过去帮忙。  
面色苍白的尚恩被布里抱上了楼，布鲁斯给他们安排了一间在最低楼层的房间，进了房间，布里就赶紧把尚恩安置在床上。  
“我这里有很多药品，你应该早点告诉我的。”布鲁斯站在一旁，觉得心里没来由地一阵难过。  
“吃药是没法解决问题的，自从他们切除了他的腺体以后，他就……”布里看着在床上昏睡的尚恩，心如刀绞。  
“我这里也有专门的医疗设备，如果你不介意的话……”  
“那太好了，谢谢你，韦恩先生。”布里吸了一下鼻子，眼圈还红红的。  
“我也可以帮忙。”卡尔也在一旁表示支持。  
于是，尚恩被转到韦恩庄园的大医疗室里做全面检查。  
“你们都没发现他肚子里还有残留物吗？”布鲁斯皱着眉头看着透视影像，“你看，那一块，我想可能是他被送去流产时没有处理干净的……”  
“布鲁斯，我哪能随便给尚恩用透视啊！”卡尔有些窘迫地小声提醒。  
“我……我们这几天光顾着躲了，好几次都差点被佐德发现。”布里小声地解释着，脸上的表情却更沉重了。  
“都是我不好，我也不懂医，也不会照顾他……”说着说着，他竟然流下眼泪。  
“别难过，这不能随便怪你，接下来就让我们帮你吧。”卡尔赶忙体贴地安慰他的朋友。  
沉吟良久，布鲁斯终于又说话了。  
“他有出血，他们结扎时的止血工作做得很差，而且他的创口感染了，情况不是很好。”  
“这里的设备我不是很习惯……如果是我的设备……应该可以做全面的治疗。”  
卡尔在房间里走来走去，看着布鲁斯医疗室里的器材发呆。  
“还是我来吧，对人类的生理，你们氪星人不是样样都了解的。”布鲁斯说着，让布里把尚恩抱上手术台。  
“要是累了，我也能帮忙。”卡尔赶忙自告奋勇。  
“不用你了，你们两个能不能先出去，让我安静给他处理一下？”  
两个氪星人被布鲁斯轰出医疗室，面面相觑。  
“布里，我真的很遗憾，尚恩实在受了太多苦了。”  
“如果我当时会预料到我父亲竟然如此狠心，我绝不会……”布里的声音有点哽咽了。  
“过去的事后悔也没用了，现在你有足够的时间照顾他。”  
“我好害怕，他们说腺体切除以后的人类都不会活很长时间……”  
卡尔也不说话了，有些悲伤地看着布里。  
“我们不谈这些不开心的事了，说起来——你和布鲁斯……”布里暗示性地看了卡尔一眼。  
“噢，我……我是标记他了，我们……”卡尔的脸红了。  
“怎么样，今天他都跟你说什么了？”  
卡尔不好意思地挠挠头。  
“他怀孕了。”  
“真的啊？嘿，卡尔，你真是好运气！”布里也露出明亮的笑容，“你可得保护好他，我看他可不像是老实人呢。”  
“是啊，他很强呢，也不会总是乖乖听我的话——他总是想着救人。”卡尔的表情很温柔。  
“我真羡慕你，卡尔。”  
“哪里，等以后和平了，你也会和尚恩过上幸福的日子的。”  
“是啊，要是真有那么一天，我就装成人类，去找个大都市的工作，买个便宜的公寓，我们住在那儿，我天天给他做好吃的——谁都打扰不了我们。”  
“所以我们必须要赢，只要我们赢了，那些愿望都能实现。”  
“嗯。”布里郑重地点点头。  
布鲁斯从医疗室出来时，已经是两个钟头之后的事了，卡尔马上过来给他擦掉额头上的汗水，布里也满怀期待地走上前来。  
“人没事了，以后得靠药物维持激素水平，我看了一下，他的腺体损伤是永久性的，再也不能恢复了，但是药物配合得好的话，正常生活还是有希望的，你去看看吧，我把该用的药都放在手术台旁边了，到时再给你张清单。”  
“谢谢你，谢谢。”布里感激得语无伦次。  
“先别急着高兴——记着以后少跟他做……做一次对他的伤害就多一次。”  
“没……没关系的，只要他没事就好。”布里说着，迫不及待地开门进了医疗室。  
“辛苦你了，布鲁斯，今天早点睡吧。”卡尔看着稍有倦意的布鲁斯，欲言又止。  
“你也想睡上面？”布鲁斯早就看穿了卡尔的小心思。  
“哎……也不是一定要啦……我们好歹还是要有点相处空间的嘛，再说……蝙蝠洞里面一点阳光都没有，又阴又冷的，你都已经……”  
“停，卡尔，你怎么这么唠叨？”布鲁斯不耐烦地打了一个暂停的手势，“我又没说不行，你急着解释什么？”  
“那你同意了？我们一起睡楼上？不睡蝙蝠洞了？”  
“你先老实跟我回去办正事，然后我再考虑睡楼上的事。”  
“还有什么事嘛，不是已经什么都准备好了吗？”  
“你傻啊，氪石是万不得已才要用的，用了的话岂不是连你们也要受到波及吗？”  
“噢，那好吧。”卡尔有点小失落地耷拉下脑袋，乖乖地跟着布鲁斯又回到蝙蝠洞。  
把所有的人都召集到一起后，布鲁斯清了清嗓子。  
“现在，氪星人佐德已经成了全人类的威胁了，他对外宣称要进行一次地毯式搜查，所有的可疑分子都要被抓起来审讯，而且威胁说如果实在找不出来，就每天都杀掉一个嫌疑犯。所以，现在，我们也该想办法主动出击了。”  
“主动出击？布鲁斯，这可不是哥谭市的某次罪犯出逃……”杰森有些质疑地看着布鲁斯——这一次的蝙蝠侠和往常谨慎的版本不太一样。  
“闭嘴，托德，好好听我父亲解释！”达米安不客气地顶掉了杰森的话，然后被布鲁斯用责备的目光看了一眼，赶紧闭上了嘴巴。  
“我知道早晚有一天可能会出现这样的事，根据我从前收集的资料，这世界上存在几个超能力者，现在正是团结他们力量的好机会。”  
“所以，我们要去找他们？”迪克会意，若有所思地摸着下巴。  
“没错，你们接下来会有详细的分工安排，文件已经放在我桌子上了，明天之前你们最好都仔细看看，好好研究一下。”  
听了布鲁斯的话，几个罗宾马上就去拿文件了——他们很熟悉布鲁斯，知道什么时候就代表着他已经说完话了。  
只有达米安还一动不动地站在原地，看着布鲁斯和卡尔两人。  
“你还有什么事吗，达米安？”  
“我有几个问题想问问——他。”达米安看了一眼卡尔。  
“这还需要我回避吗？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛。  
“布鲁斯，不要紧的，你就先……离开一下，我能搞定这个。”卡尔对他耳语。  
“那你们说吧，达米安，注意礼貌。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，也走到一边去了。  
“想说什么，说吧。”卡尔咽了咽口水，尽量平复自己紧张的心情。  
“第一个问题，你有没有强迫我父亲做什么他不愿意的事？”  
“这当然没有。”  
“所以他真的是心甘情愿让你标记的？”  
“是的。”  
“那……那我父亲怀孕了没有？”达米安说着，一边有点紧张地看了一眼远处的布鲁斯——看起来似乎没什么异样。  
“他……嗯……是的，怀孕了。”  
一边在心里惊叹韦恩家小孩的心理成熟程度，卡尔一边犹犹豫豫地回答了达米安的问题。  
“那……那你不准碰他一根手指头，否则，我可是有氪石匕首的！”  
“放心吧，达米安，我有分寸……”卡尔有些畏惧地说着，偷偷咽了口唾沫，“所以，我和你父亲要睡楼上，因为这里太阴冷了，对他身体不好。”  
“那他一个人睡上面不就好了，为什么你非要跟着？！你是不是想对他……”  
“没有没有，没有的事——我得保护他呀，现在这么不安全，万一氪星人来突袭了，有我在身边，他不会有事的。”  
“但……”达米安张嘴欲反驳，却发现卡尔说得太有道理，他反而没什么好说的，“那好吧，但你不准有别的心思！”  
“好的好的，谢谢你的理解。”卡尔赶忙点头。  
“还有，下次别让我看见你对我父亲动手动脚的！”  
“好好好，没问题。”卡尔红透了脸，忙不迭地答应着。  
达米安这才放心地转身走了。  
“他都跟你说什么了，卡尔？”  
“哎……布鲁斯，还是算了吧，你儿子，其实就是挺关心你的。”  
“哼，这我可不管，你自己看着办吧，他可是眼里揉不得一点沙子的。”  
“嗯，我明白。”  
“看你表现还可以，那就上去睡吧。”布鲁斯脸上露出一丝笑意。  
“啊，那太好了！布鲁斯，我们上楼吧。”  
“干嘛这么急？”  
“走嘛！达米安不愿意看我们俩亲近呢，我怕被他看见。”  
“上楼你也别想，现在可是危险期！”布鲁斯威胁地看了卡尔一眼。  
“我保证不做那个，但是我们可以……”卡尔对布鲁斯耳语一阵，布鲁斯的脸一下子就红了。  
“那你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
“那好吧。”  
“哇，太好了，我就知道你最疼我了，布鲁斯！”  
TBC


	14. 插曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于韦恩庄园的氪星人晚上到底在干什么的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

刚关上卧室的门，卡尔就忍不住一个虎扑，直接把布鲁斯按在门板上。  
饥渴的唇压上来，紧接着温热的舌头就敲开了布鲁斯的牙关，贪婪地榨取人类口腔中的空气。  
布鲁斯本来还扭动着身体，想要挣扎出来，可是卡尔如此有力的吻让他的身体变得软绵绵的，挣扎也渐渐变弱。  
“卡尔……你……说好的，不能……”  
长吻结束后，布鲁斯的脸上已经泛起了红晕。  
“布……布鲁斯，放心吧，我只是……只是太想你了。”  
说着，卡尔便气喘吁吁地抱起他的挚爱，放在床上，开始给他脱衣服。  
“卡尔……记得我们的孩子……”躺在床上的Omega已经被唤起了情欲，此时正有些意乱情迷。  
“放心吧，今天只照顾你的前面。”卡尔说着，俯身舔了舔布鲁斯敏感的耳垂，让Omega忍不住呻吟出声来。  
“那……那你怎么办？”  
“我……自己想办法解决就好。”卡尔舔舔嘴唇，已经解开了布鲁斯的裤链，把裤子退下来。  
布鲁斯呻吟着，性器把内裤撑出了一个大包，深色的内裤上已经有了一片欲望的水渍。  
卡尔也硬了，裤子发紧，但他并没有脱衣。  
“躺着别动就好，我来伺候你。”  
说着，卡尔便趴在布鲁斯腿上，隔着内裤撩拨他的火热，轻咬布鲁斯的性器，逗引得布鲁斯频频忍不住试图从床上起来，但身子早已经软得不听话，因此他只能在床上无力地撑动几下而已。  
卡尔于是用嘴咬住了爱人的裤腰，向下一拽，布鲁斯漂亮匀称的性器马上从内裤里解脱出来，还弹动了两下，饥渴地分泌了一些前液。  
卡尔呼出的热气就喷在布鲁斯的阴茎上，逗引得他身体情不自禁地战栗。  
“卡尔……”  
“噢，亲爱的，我这就来。”  
怜爱地说着，卡尔闭上眼睛，凑上前含住布鲁斯的性器头部——这是他第一次做这样的事，新奇感和微微的一点点害羞让他有些脸红了。  
布鲁斯把自己清理得很干净，一点异味都没有。  
他小心翼翼地嘬了一口，又松开嘴，轻轻地舔了一下马眼处，看见布鲁斯胯下的巨物抖动着胀成紫红色。  
“你知道吗，布鲁斯，我第一次就想对你说——你那里简直大得不像话，要不是热潮，我真的会以为你是个Alpha。”  
布鲁斯只是呻吟着，难耐地扭动身体。  
“它真的很漂亮，不是吗。”卡尔感叹着，终于把布鲁斯的性器容纳在嘴里，巨物的头部刚好抵住了他的嗓子眼。  
卡尔眨了两下眼睛，又往前送了送，给布鲁斯来了一个深喉服务，刺激得对方忍不住叫出声来。  
“啊，卡尔！”  
紧致的喉肉刚好卡住他的头部，温暖的口腔包裹着粗长的性器，灵活的舌头在柱身上又吸又舔，惹得布鲁斯一阵战栗。  
床单被布鲁斯后穴的蜜液打湿了，卡尔有一瞬间遗憾今晚不能插进那个美好的地方了。  
几个吞吐，直接把布鲁斯送上了云端，他嘴里溢出了细碎的呻吟，也忍不住挺动身体，想要往卡尔的嘴里再送一送自己的事物。  
卡尔便暂时拔出来，制止他。  
“亲爱的，让我来就好，你不用费力的。”  
闻言，布鲁斯乖乖地放松身体，躺在床上。  
“啊，看样子，你要射了。”卡尔看着青筋怒暴，还一直在抽搐的家伙，笑着说了一句，便又俯身含住。  
“啊！卡尔！卡尔……我要……”  
重回卡尔温暖的口腔，布鲁斯又进一步被推上了顶峰，他瞪大了眼睛，情不自禁地抓着卡尔的头发，他的后穴也忍不住饥渴地收缩着，流了很多水出来。  
又几次深喉之后，卡尔却又把布鲁斯的从嘴里释放出来，此时的巨物已经一触即发。  
“给……给我，卡尔……我要……”  
失去了抚慰的布鲁斯难耐地夹紧大腿，却被卡尔制止住了。  
抖动的舌肉舔上了马眼，布鲁斯喘息着，眼睛又一次瞪大。  
浓浓的精液射了卡尔一脸，又有一部分被吞进嘴里，被卡尔悉数咽下。  
“唔……卡尔……”  
看着卡尔沾满精液的脸，布鲁斯马上又硬了。  
“还要吗，布鲁斯？”  
看着眼前又一次高高立起来的巨物，卡尔眯着眼睛笑了。  
此时在氪星人布里的房间，同样上演着类似的情节。  
尚恩终于在布里的撸动下射了出来，筋疲力尽地靠在布里怀里。  
“不行了，布里，我……”  
“我知道，我去准备洗澡水，你等我一下。”  
“不……等等……布里，你……你的还硬着。”  
“我自己可以搞定的，这不用你费心了。”  
“真的没问题吗？要不……我给你口吧，多少好受一点。”  
“那……”布里有点动心了，可是看着尚恩消瘦的脸，又放弃了，“还是算了吧，我给你洗完澡，你就早点休息吧。”  
“布里……我……”尚恩突然有些难过，“要不是我身体不好，你也不至于这样……”  
“别胡说了，是我的族人害你这样，我怎么会再忍心伤害你？”  
“那……等我身体好些，我们再做吧。”  
“嗯，等那时候再说吧，我们先不讨论这个。”布里搂着尚恩，也没有答应，只是把话题暂时搁置了。  
他记得布鲁斯的话，而且永远都会记得。  
“和他做一次，对他的伤害就多一次。”  
但布里觉得没什么好遗憾的，因为布鲁斯告诉他，如果保养得好，尚恩也还会度过一个平稳的人生，说不定寿命也不会受到什么影响。  
为了尚恩以后的生活，他很乐意忍耐。  
卡尔记得布鲁斯在他的嘴的伺候下射了五次。  
真不愧是蝙蝠侠。  
这一次，布鲁斯似乎真的没力气了，只是气喘吁吁地，用微微发红的眼睛看着他。  
“说真的吗？你就这么解决问题？”  
卡尔看布鲁斯正看着自己还在勃起的小兄弟，有些不好意思地转移了视线。  
趁给布鲁斯口交的时候，他脱下了自己的裤子，用最原始也是最老套的方式发泄欲望——手淫。  
“这个还挺……挺管用的。”卡尔有点言不由衷地说着，又撸动了几下。  
“别开玩笑了，我都射了两三次了，你这不是还没射吗？”  
布鲁斯从床上坐起来，朝卡尔伸出一只手:“上来，现在该我给你解决问题了。”  
“诶……诶？”  
“快点上来，我给你口。”布鲁斯有点不好意思地催促。  
“不不，还是算了，我自己就行。”  
闻言，卡尔脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓。  
从来没受过这等待遇，卡尔不知道自己会不会无意中伤到布鲁斯，他还记得布鲁斯被他从囚牢里带回家清理身体时的情况，氪星人明显强迫他口交了，那之后布鲁斯的喉咙肿痛发炎了很长一段时间。  
“这么好的机会送上门来你都不要，你到底怎么想的，卡尔？”  
“我……我看你也累了……”卡尔支支吾吾地说着，有些不坦率地看着布鲁斯。  
“别废话了，让你上来就上来。”  
卡尔磨磨蹭蹭地走过去，坐上床。  
“看我干嘛，站起来啊！”  
“这……能行吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
布鲁斯有点迷糊了，用疑问的眼神看着克拉克。  
“我……我不是怕……伤到你嘛。”  
“那你也太小瞧我了吧，卡尔？”布鲁斯啼笑皆非地看着卡尔，用手挑逗了一下卡尔勃起的阴茎，“就你那种玩法，哪有我给你口舒服？”  
卡尔咽了口唾沫，犹犹豫豫地站起来，看着布鲁斯跪坐在自己面前，阴茎更肿了。  
“只要你听我的，跟着我的节奏来，保证没问题。”  
说着，布鲁斯一口含住了卡尔的头部。  
这东西显然不是人类的型号，布鲁斯清楚要慢慢来，于是他很快又改在卡尔的龟头上轻舔，惹得卡尔一阵喘息。  
布鲁斯看着卡尔害羞得红了脸，笑了，伸手握住卡尔的，又用舌头照顾了他的囊袋，直到看见囊袋都精神抖擞地收缩起来。  
“唔……布鲁斯，放开，放开啊……”  
射不了精的卡尔憋得两眼通红，央求着紧抓着他阴茎的布鲁斯——人类知道自己不可能会受伤，用了十分的力道，刚好让他不能射精。  
“耐心，男孩，等下让你爽。”  
布鲁斯得意地笑笑，又把卡尔的阴茎重新纳入口中，卡尔便饥渴地抓住布鲁斯的头发，可是仅存的一丝理智让他又缩回了手。  
布鲁斯的嘴被撑到了极限，卡尔的头部卡在他的咽喉，让他有点窒息。  
但他没有放弃，模仿性交的动作吞吐了几下，每次都让卡尔的顶到他的喉咙，很快卡尔的身体就开始颤抖。  
“啊啊啊……布……布鲁斯……快吐出来……我……我要射了……啊啊啊啊！”  
卡尔的大脑一片空白，等他回过神来的时候，看见布鲁斯一脸乳白色的粘稠，坐在他面前，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“怎么样？还要再来吗？”布鲁斯笑着看向卡尔仍然挺立的巨物。  
“不，一次就够了，布鲁斯，快让我看看。”  
卡尔赶忙坐下来，伸手托住布鲁斯的脸。  
“看什么，我又没受伤！”  
卡尔这才松了口气。  
“你怎么畏畏缩缩的，连让我给你口一下也不敢？”  
布鲁斯被卡尔抱进浴室，还嗔怪地问。  
“没什么……因为我的很大，一旦控制不好就会伤到你。”  
“我有那么容易受伤？你真是把我看扁了，卡尔！”  
躺进浴缸的布鲁斯有点生气地扬了卡尔一脸水。  
卡尔好脾气地笑笑，拿起毛巾给布鲁斯擦拭身体，柔软的毛刮擦过他身上的新老伤口，让布鲁斯舒适地叹了口气。  
喷在脸上的热水洗清了脸上的浊液，又被卡尔细致地擦过，布鲁斯的浑身都透出了红色。  
卡尔不禁开始留恋这难得的时刻，想想明天他们就要面临更大的挑战，他真希望时间能停止。  
“卡尔，我看见了你的事，你……”  
平静下来的布鲁斯想起了卡尔的父母，那真是一对善良的夫妻。  
他们的死一定对卡尔打击很大，所以卡尔刚回来时才面容憔悴，而且只是一声不响地找了个角落坐下。  
“我……我能承受那些，布鲁斯，不要替我担心。”卡尔说着，黯然神伤。  
“别瞒了，我知道你的心情。”  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛，表情有些隐忍。  
但很快，眼泪就从他漂亮的蓝色眼睛里掉出来，越来越不受控制。  
“你知道，我父母也很早就死了——他们就死在我眼前，活生生的……我至今还记得那一幕。”  
卡尔的抽噎声渐渐控制不住，他垂下头，肩膀不停地抖动着。  
布鲁斯坐起身来，扶着卡尔的肩膀，想了想，还是抱住了他。  
失落的卡尔在他怀里哭得像个孩子，布鲁斯只是紧紧抱着卡尔，轻轻地安慰他。  
“没什么的，想哭就哭吧，哭过就好了。”  
过了很久，卡尔才终于平静下来，只是在布鲁斯的怀里愣愣地发呆。  
“好了，一切都过去了，卡尔，快洗个热水澡放松一下吧。”  
布鲁斯僵硬地安慰了卡尔一句，觉得自己一直前倾着身体，抱着卡尔保持着一个姿势，已经有点累得麻木了。  
试着直起身来，却觉得腰有点酸。  
“嘶——”布鲁斯这才发现，洗澡水也有点冷了。  
“对不起，布鲁斯……你累吗？我……我再给你冲冲。”卡尔赶紧站起来，泪眼朦胧着就拿起花洒。  
热水让布鲁斯舒适地叹了一口气，但才冲了一会儿，布鲁斯就站起来，关了水龙头。  
“卡尔，你都没洗澡，别忙着给我冲了，我已经洗好了。”  
说着，布鲁斯踏出浴缸，却感觉有些头晕目眩，险些一屁股坐回浴缸。  
“要不要紧？”卡尔见势不好，赶紧扶住布鲁斯。  
“没事……有点头晕。”  
“快去睡觉吧，布鲁斯，你得多休息！”  
“我哪有那么娇气……”  
“现在你不是怀孕了嘛，总得注意身体啊！”  
“啧……麻烦。”  
TBC


	15. 同盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了对付氪星人佐德和他的军队，布鲁斯一行踏上了寻找同盟的道路。

“布鲁斯，我们这么做真的好吗？”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯熟练地撬着门锁，心虚地吞了口口水。  
“嘘……卡尔，我们得尽量节省时间。”  
门锁发出了“咔哒”的声响，布鲁斯的脸上露出得意的笑容。  
“走了。”  
一边打开门，布鲁斯一边把手伸到卡尔面前打了个响指。  
清脆的响声让正在发呆的氪星人马上回过神来，跟着布鲁斯一起进去。  
“你在想什么，卡尔？”  
房间里黑洞洞的，什么也看不清，但蝙蝠侠自带的探测视野和卡尔的超级视力使这一切都不成问题。  
“嗯……没什么。”  
这是一个内容极其丰富的地下室，里面乱七八糟地堆满了各种东西。  
“巴里·艾伦，闪电侠，几乎读遍世界上所有的书籍。”布鲁斯一边走，一边四处打量着地下室的内设。  
卡尔默默无语地跟在布鲁斯身后，仍然在想着自己刚刚思考的事。  
他知道现在他们是在干正事，但是他还是忍不住把注意力放在了布鲁斯身上——现在他的万能腰带里有一个让卡尔心神不宁的事物。  
氪石匕首。  
卡尔并不担心自己的安危，但他想到了布鲁斯腹中的氪星胚胎。  
孩子离成型还早得很，但毕竟是氪星血脉，他担心那把氪石刀会对布鲁斯产生不好的影响。  
“卡尔，你怎么总发呆？”  
黑暗中，布鲁斯的护目镜突然转过来正对着他，把他吓了一跳。  
“嗯……啊？”  
“我刚才都跟你说什么了？”  
“唔……你说，巴里·艾伦——就是那个闪电侠，阅读了几乎所有的书籍……”  
“还有呢？”  
“啊……还……还有吗？”  
“你果然没认真听我说话……”  
“啊，没有没有，然后你说了闪电侠的超级速度……”卡尔只好凭直觉乱撞运气。  
布鲁斯不说话了，黑暗中只有发亮的护目镜盯着卡尔，他紧张兮兮地看着布鲁斯，心里祈祷自己蒙对了。  
“噗，我后来什么都没说啊，卡尔。”  
“哎……哎？！布鲁斯，你骗我！”闻言，卡尔又窘迫又委屈。  
“告诉我，你刚才到底在想什么？”布鲁斯直视着卡尔，直截了当地问。  
“没……没什么。”  
“快点。”  
“真的没有……”  
“给你三秒钟。”  
“……”  
“三，二……”  
“好吧……就是想你的那把氪石匕首……”  
“怎么？”  
“你毕竟是怀了我的孩子，还是尽量别用那东西了吧——万一对你影响不好……”  
“这才几天？它还是个卵呢。”  
“布鲁斯……”  
“行了行了，我知道了，你别在这儿给我装委屈了，那刀都好好的给铅层封着呢。”  
布鲁斯又好气又好笑地说着，又往前走了几步，看见个椅子，就坐下来。  
“找个地方坐下吧，卡尔，等着我们要找的人回来。”  
卡尔坐到了另一张椅子上，心里还有些犯嘀咕。  
“布鲁斯，我们这样私闯民宅，真的没有问题吗？”  
“我也没办法啊，人又不在。”  
“奇怪了，你不是说他原本是个人类吗，那他应该在家里躲着才对啊。”  
“那你倒是解释解释我啊？我也是人类。”  
说话间，他们听见了外面的响动。  
“嘘，有人来了。”  
卡尔赶紧坐直了身子，紧张地看着他们进来的那个门。  
但很快，难堪和不自在就取代了紧张。  
门开了，但进来的人没有开灯，只听见一阵翻滚悉索的声音。  
卡尔看见布鲁斯马上用手挡住了护目镜，并大声咳嗽了一声。  
“什……什么人？！”  
来人听见了里面的声音，惊慌地质问着，很快灯就被打开了。  
两个年轻人衣衫不整地站在布鲁斯和卡尔眼前，黄发的那个看起来更年轻一点，脖子上还带着吻痕。  
“你们是……”  
“你们是什么人，为什么随便闯进我们的家？！”  
还未等黄发的年轻人问完，一旁棕色头发的年轻人突然攥紧拳头，浑身就笼罩上了一层绿光。  
见状，卡尔一瞬间就挡在了布鲁斯面前，警惕地盯着眼前的棕发年轻人。  
“听我解释……我们不是坏人……”卡尔尴尬地试图解释。  
“不是坏人？不是坏人为什么擅自闯入私人住宅？”  
“等等，哈尔，我认得他……”黄发的年轻人若有所思地拉住他冲动的男伴，“你是不是大都会的超人？”  
“是的，就是我！”  
卡尔看到了解围的机会，赶忙频频点头表示肯定。  
“超人？那你是那个被通缉的氪星人？”  
叫哈尔的人马上收敛了自己的光芒。  
“是的，我叫卡尔……卡尔·艾尔，”卡尔也站直身体，放下了防御的架势，“这是蝙蝠侠，和我是一起的。”  
“蝙蝠侠？你真的存在！”黄发的年轻人眼里燃起亮光，一瞬间就出现在布鲁斯面前，“你好，我叫巴里……”  
“巴里·艾伦，闪电侠，是的，我知道你。”  
“噢……蝙蝠侠，先生……我是说，久仰大名。”巴里绕着他转了好几圈，连卡尔都忍不住眨了几下眼睛。  
他的超级视力竟然没法跟上这么快的速度！  
“彼此彼此，你在中城的工作也很出色，干得好。”布鲁斯伸出一只手，却被哈尔操纵的绿光手抢先握住。  
哈尔飘到布鲁斯面前，看起来似乎有点不高兴。  
“你好，我叫……”  
“哈尔·乔丹，绿灯侠，隶属于绿灯军团。”  
哈尔的护目镜形状变了一下。  
“对，你说的没错，但是你不应该……”  
“好了，哈尔！他没有别的意思！”一旁的巴里赶忙拉住自己醋意浓浓的男友，“抱歉……哈尔只是性格比较……”  
“比较冲动？”布鲁斯挑着眉毛看着哈尔。  
“喂！”  
哈尔大叫了一声，生气地看着此时似乎有意调侃他的布鲁斯。  
“好了好了，大家都冷静冷静——他只是有时会调侃一下，没有别的意思。”  
卡尔慌忙走到两人中间打着圆场，他的反应全都被巴里看在了眼里。  
难道这两个人的关系跟他和哈尔的关系是一样的？  
“那好吧——那你们来这里，还把我们吓了一跳，到底有什么事？”哈尔收起了刚才的架势，语气里仍然带着一点点不爽。  
“我认为我们现在面临着共同的威胁。”  
布鲁斯想了想，打算尽快开门见山。  
“说来听听？”哈尔意味深长地挑了挑眉毛。  
“氪星人最近已经严重威胁到人类甚至是一些混血人的安全了，他们的佐德将军现在正满世界地找我们的两个氪星罪犯。”  
“这没问题……我也知道超人是个好人，有什么我们能帮上忙的吗？”  
巴里的态度很诚恳，还未等哈尔发话，就率先表态了。  
“我们需要组成一个联盟，合力对抗佐德和他的军队，他的氪星军队对我们的打击会是毁灭性的，除非我们的超能力者都团结起来，一起对付他们。”  
“我也没意见——早就看氪星佬不顺眼了，他们对人类做的事情简直不是人做的。”  
哈尔说着，一边用灯戒变出一只手。  
“那我们有几个人了？算上你们的两个氪星人，现在有五个人了吧？”  
“我们接下来还要去找几个人，算下来如果顺利的话一共应该有八个人。”  
“哇哦，八个！”巴里忍不住惊叹。  
“但我们必须要小心行事，氪星人的地毯式搜查已经开始了。”  
警告从蝙蝠侠的嘴里说出来，更多了一分沉重的寒意。  
“老兄……我是说，蝙蝠侠……你平时说话的声音都这么吓人吗？”哈尔有些不自在地看着蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯却没有回答，只是盯了哈尔一眼，就转过身去。  
“你们这里有便装吗？”  
“有，你们想要用吗？”  
“到另一个城市还要过一些关卡，我们的隐形科技能量已经耗尽了，没法直接过去，需要乔装一下。”  
“没问题……我去给你们找两件，我这里也没什么特别讲究的衣服，多多包涵。”巴里客气地说着，瞬间就消失了，一瞬间又回来，手里已经抱了一堆衣服。  
“我就这些还过得去的，你们看看挑着穿吧。”  
“多谢了，有衣服已经很好了。”卡尔感激地说着，蹲下随便拾了两件尺寸差不多的，直接套在了制服外面。  
布鲁斯也挑了两件，把自己的面罩摘下来放在后面，换上了便装。  
两个人都觉得裤子有点紧，但是也顾不得很多了，看了一眼，也都觉得没什么不自然的。  
卡尔很聪明地戴上了自己的眼镜，顺便弄乱了自己的头发——现在他看起来又像是老实巴交的上班族了。  
“噢……老天，原来你是……布鲁斯·韦恩？韦恩先生，我以为你真的像报纸上前一段时间传的那样，失踪了呢！”巴里看着布鲁斯那识别度极高的脸，惊叹着。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩是谁？”  
只有哈尔仍然有满脑子的问题。  
“这不重要——安全起见，你们还是留在这里等着我们吧，等我们找到其他人，再回来集合。”  
“好的，我同意。”  
虽然有满脑子的问题，哈尔还是点头表示配合。  
现在外面风声鹤唳的，他可不放心巴里出去，平常两人也是能不出门就尽量避免，只是这一次实在是不行了，家里储备的吃的也耗尽了，为了巴里的胃，哈尔不得不跟他一起出去，到仍然还维持经营的超市买些必须的食品。  
今天，他们也开着车跑出去了两三个城市才找到一家还正常营业的超市，氪星人所到之处，人类都为了自保躲起来了。  
卡尔和布鲁斯又踏上了寻找同盟的道路，他们跑过了很多个城市，有时也不得不费尽了口舌，每次经过氪星人的搜查关卡时也提心吊胆，最后终于在第二天傍晚十分，他们做通了所有人的工作，然后再将大家悄悄都聚在一起，回到中城闪电侠的地下室。  
互相介绍之后，都穿着便装的众人踌躇满志，做好了准备随时和氪星人对战。  
布鲁斯趁空闲时联系了蝙蝠洞，让管家和罗宾们继续按兵不动，照看韦恩庄园。  
虽然不能参与主要的行动让罗宾们感到不爽，他们还是答应了布鲁斯照看好蝙蝠洞的要求——毕竟这是他们共同的家。  
然后，按照蝙蝠侠的指导，聚集在一起的众人就要出门迎敌了，这一次他们将穿着他们的制服，先搞毁氪星人的检查关卡。  
负责检查的氪星人们连日来都是只要看谁不顺眼就随便抓人，所以很快就抓了一大批人类“嫌疑犯”。  
“认真的吗，蝙蝠？你真的只是个普通人类？”  
哈尔有些惊讶地问着，没有发现自己是唯一一个惊讶的人，更没发现只有自己的关注点不对。  
“战场是我们超人类才应该去的，布鲁斯，你得待在这儿。”卡尔口干舌燥地试图让布鲁斯接受他的劝告。  
“那样的话我就没法发挥作用了。”布鲁斯知道卡尔在担心他，但仍然固执地坚持。  
“我们会按照你的办法来行动，那你的作用就已经显示出来了。”  
“但我不能在你们旁边根据情况随时调整策略。”  
“相信我，布鲁斯，我可以搞定这个！”  
布鲁斯沉默了，其他的联盟成员也纷纷加入了卡尔的劝说阵营，很快布鲁斯意识到卡尔绝不会让他出去冒险，只得答应了。  
“我带了两把氪石匕首，这一把由另一个人保管吧——这是为防万一用的方法，记得不要在卡尔面前使用。”  
来自天堂岛的戴安娜·普林斯接过了布鲁斯的匕首，郑重地点点头。  
“放心吧，这个交给我来保管。”  
随后，众人都各自散开，去换上了自己的制服。  
卡尔在出发之前又回到了地下室——他想最后再看布鲁斯一眼。  
“不管发生什么，这些天一定待在这里……巴里在这儿有很长时间的食物储备，你要照顾好自己。”  
“我知道了，卡尔，你快点回去跟他们会合。”  
“让我再看你一眼。”  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，催促的话没有忍心说出口。  
不知道卡尔能不能在战斗中保全生命，布鲁斯此时已经暗暗祈祷，希望自己腹中的胎儿不要因为这一战成了孤儿。  
“卡尔，活着回来。”  
“我会的，布鲁斯。”  
TBC


	16. 变故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪星人的秘密武器毁灭日打败了正义联盟，生力军全都被抓起来，准备迎接佐德的处决。

布鲁斯吃掉了盘子里最后的一块烤牛肉，把沾满汁水的盘子放进了巴里公寓的池子里，对着镜子把自己的脸打扮成另外一副样子。  
每次当他是这副样子时，他就自称是“火柴·马龙”。  
这个假身份做过不计其数的差事，酒吧老板，黑帮头目，高级侦探，街头混混，或者……仅仅是个路人。  
看着镜子中倒映出的两片小胡子，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，心里忐忑不安。  
他终于要离开这个地方了，但却不是因为他们胜利了。  
相反，大家都已经被佐德抓起来了，因为那个猝不及防的“毁灭日”。  
氪星人的大杀器，破坏力惊人的氪星怪物，由氪星人一手创造出来，为了预防各种不测。  
除了佐德，没有人知道这个秘密武器，因此卡尔和布里都被打了个措手不及，人数较多的氪星人和毁灭日最终打败了他们。  
佐德的手下现在还有十个氪星士兵。  
临走前，布鲁斯心事重重地抚摸着自己的腹部。  
距离他发现自己怀孕已经又过了五天，在他下定决心之前，他多次想过放弃。  
他知道卡尔现在最放心不下的就是自己和自己腹中的胎儿，但他无法忽视另一个事实。  
再过三天，就是佐德处决卡尔的日子——那天刚好是氪星人登陆地球的日子。  
他联系了蝙蝠洞，告诉他们自己会想办法回去——他不忍心告诉他们自己的想法。  
再说，他们也不会相信的。  
如果我保不住孩子，请至少让我救出卡尔吧。  
这样想着，布鲁斯打开了公寓的门，坐上巴里的车，开着车去往城市边缘。  
“嘿，停车！”  
守城的混血人朝他喊。  
布鲁斯充耳不闻。  
面前竖起一个障碍物时，布鲁斯终于踩了油门，停下来。  
车门给打开了，混血人一把把他拽出来，给他进行全面搜身。  
“烙印？你是奴隶？！”  
“我……我不是……”布鲁斯装出害怕的样子。  
“你就是，你是艾尔家的奴隶！”  
“我主人已经死了，我……我也……没什么地方去的。”  
“没什么地方去？你就算不能当艾尔的奴隶了，也还是氪星人的奴隶！”  
混血人说着，用绳子把他绑起来，拎着飞走了。  
“你……你要把我带到哪儿去？”  
“你要回去侍奉新主人，现在给我老实闭嘴！”  
布鲁斯看了一下方向，大致心里有了数。  
没错，混血人就是在去氪星人总部的路上。  
很快，布鲁斯就被带到了氪星人面前。  
抬头，他看见的是一张充满暴戾和冷酷的面孔。  
“艾尔家的奴隶？”  
“是，请问他该怎么处置？”  
“不急——我要先问他几个问题。”  
氪星人从他的宝座上走下来，抬起布鲁斯的下巴，让他的眼神对上自己的。  
“你的主人是谁？”  
“乔……乔·艾尔。”  
布鲁斯壮着胆子回答——这严格来说不是说谎，氪星人子代的奴隶同样也是他们父亲的奴隶，但从某种意义上讲，他是在隐瞒。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“火柴·马龙。”  
“你胆子不小啊，还敢逃跑？！”  
“我……我主人做了错事，可是我……我还不想死……”  
氪星人放声大笑，松开了他的下巴，一脚把他踢倒在地。  
“去把他带给乔·艾尔的弟弟佐·艾尔，毕竟这东西是艾尔家的，让艾尔处置他吧。”  
混血人把他从地上拎起来，拖走。  
布鲁斯如释重负地叹了口气——刚刚倒地的姿势和力度不太可能会伤到孩子。  
而且，他还用胳膊支了一下。  
虽然现在他感觉不太好，被踢中的肩膀和胳膊都火辣辣的疼。  
“艾尔先生，这是乔·艾尔原来的奴隶，被我们抓到了，佐德将军说把他交给您处置。”  
布鲁斯被重重摔在地上，只能暗暗用手支着尽量让腹部少受冲击。  
“知道了，你可以走了。”  
混血人行了个礼，毕恭毕敬地离开了。  
布鲁斯趴在地上，紧张地等着接下来可能会发生的一切事。  
一只手把他从地上拎起来，热视线切断了他身上的绳子。  
“挺滋润哈？去更衣室把你该穿的衣服换上。”  
金发的氪星人冰冷的目光让布鲁斯不寒而栗，他马上快步进了更衣室。  
等布鲁斯出来时，他已经换上了奴隶的长袍，而且主动戴上了项圈。  
他小心地四处看着，希望能赶快找到一个“自己该干的事”，好分散开新主人的注意力。  
但是显然，事情从不会向着他希望的方向发展。  
他看到角落里的一片污迹，就打算过去清理，却被一把抓住项圈。  
“先别急——他们说你是乔·艾尔的奴隶？”  
“是……是的，主人。”  
布鲁斯的心一下子提到了嗓子眼儿。  
“可你这烙印……”氪星人把他拉到面前，正对着他，“我记得艾尔家几乎所有奴隶的烙印——你这个烙印我怎么记得只有卡尔的奴隶是这样的？”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，感觉到自己心跳加速。  
他感觉自己躲不过了，只能用沉默来回应。  
“哼，果然是这样，你是卡尔的那个奴隶。”  
氪星人说着，伸手揭掉了他的小胡子，拎着他到盟洗室洗了把脸。  
冷水激得布鲁斯大口地喘着粗气。  
氪星人拉着他的项圈，把他拎起来。  
“所以，卡尔是为了救你，我哥哥也是为了救你？”  
“不……不是。”  
“老实回答我的问题，不然你现在一分钟也别想活。”  
看见氪星人眼中亮起的红光，布鲁斯绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“是……”  
“你为什么要回来？”  
“我……被发现了。”  
“不对，我看到监控，你开车硬闯城界——这绝对不是蝙蝠侠会做的事。”  
“我……”  
“你是想来救卡尔？”  
布鲁斯艰难地摇摇头。  
“我说过，被我烧死还是活着，你只能选一条，不要挑战我的耐心。”  
布鲁斯感觉到了热量的炙烤，只好艰难地点点头。  
死在这儿，他就一点机会都没有了。  
氪星人松开手，他就摔在地上，仍然用手竭力撑着，试图防止更多的冲击。  
“为什么救他？你不是好不容易有了自由吗？”  
布鲁斯趴在地上不说话。  
“只是为了卡尔救你的事吗？那好——他为什么救你？”  
“他是个好人，他和你们不一样。”  
布鲁斯说着，倔强地抬起头——已经无路可逃了，不如大胆面对。  
氪星人突然又把他拎起来，眼里射出白色的光芒。  
“你怀了他的种？”  
“不是他的。”  
布鲁斯倔强地不肯承认。  
“不要以为我不会杀你，也不要以为氪星人都是蠢货——你知道我们都有超级视力和透视眼。”  
迫于威胁，布鲁斯只能承认。  
“这……没错，是他的。”  
氪星人放开了他，这一次力道轻了很多，布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地站在地上，由于刚刚的一番折腾引起的眩晕感还没有消退。  
“给你个和你主人一起去死的机会，还有三天，你既然是他的奴隶，就去照顾他一直到他接受死刑吧。”  
布鲁斯有些惊讶地抬起头，怀疑自己刚刚听错了。  
“但你要跟他一起死……他只有你一个奴隶，所以也只有你能给他陪葬。”  
“你们还会按氪星人的礼仪来对待他吗？”  
“他死以后，处理权是艾尔家族的。”  
布鲁斯没说什么，他隐隐感觉到这位佐·艾尔并不是极坏的氪星人。  
“别想抱任何侥幸心理，你在进去之前会被全身搜查的。”  
氪星人冷酷的眼神扫过布鲁斯的脸，让他有些紧绷。  
没多久，布鲁斯就被两个混血人给上上下下搜了个遍，当然，他身上所有可能帮他逃出去的可疑物品也都被搜走了。  
连一片金属也不放过。  
更让他没想到的是，氪星人还设法清洗了他的肠道，又给他洗胃，把他从里到外都给搜刮个干干净净。  
两次细致的全身透视确定没有问题了之后，布鲁斯才被丢进了卡尔的牢房。  
他注意到那些人都没有摘下他的项圈，直到他被扔进牢房的前一刻，押送他的混血人才偷偷对他耳语。  
“你自己努力吧，我们只能帮你到这儿了。”  
然后，被洗得头晕目眩，筋疲力尽的布鲁斯才被丢进了这间沐浴着血红色光芒的牢房。  
空空如也的胃发出了抗议声，但布鲁斯仍然打起精神，走到卡尔面前。  
红太阳环境下，卡尔正伤痕累累地趴在那张孤独的床板上，看样子好像正处于半昏迷的状态。  
布鲁斯坐在他身边，心疼地看着他这些天来一直放心不下的人。  
等待处决的这些天，不会有什么食物供应，也更不可能有什么照顾，布鲁斯很清楚，自己被作为陪葬奴隶送到这里来，佐·艾尔可能也承担了很大的风险。  
艾尔家族真是特殊的氪星人，跟他们中的大多数比起来，出奇的有良心。  
此时的佐·艾尔正面色凝重地坐在他自己的房间里。  
手里是他死去的哥哥身上常佩戴的艾尔家族的家徽。  
在乔死去之前，他曾经在和兄弟的交谈中得知他的烦恼，当时并未预感到事情会发展到今天这个样子。  
直到艾尔反叛之前，他匆匆找到了自己，告诫他无论如何都不要出手帮助自己，一定要静下心来等待最后帮助卡尔的时机。  
那个时候的乔就预感到了此行的凶多吉少，也为后来做了打算。  
佐·艾尔怎么也没想到，他的亲兄弟连同妻子一起都死在了那场可怕的战斗中。  
面对卡尔“为什么不出手帮助”的质问，他只好狠下心来，回答说自己一定要站在胜利者的一边。  
听说蝙蝠侠是个逃脱能手，他希望这一次卡尔也能逃出生天。  
况且，叫布鲁斯的已经怀上了艾尔家的后代，卡尔和他是艾尔家族最后的希望了。  
卡尔又一次从昏迷中醒来，感觉到有人在呼唤他。  
睁眼，又是一片血红。  
他身上一点力气都没有——甚至没力气翻个身，受到创伤的身体被人草草清洗过了就被关进来，佐德一定要当着全世界的面对他处以极刑。  
红太阳削弱他的力量到了普通水平，同时也减缓了他的愈合速度。  
他被人翻了个身，接着就看见了布鲁斯焦急的脸。  
“布……布鲁斯？”  
卡尔的眼神里充满了恐惧，他看见布鲁斯又穿着奴隶的衣服站在他面前。  
“我没事，孩子也没事——我没有出血。”布鲁斯看见卡尔担心的眼神，赶忙开口安慰他。  
“可……你怎么会在这儿？”  
“说来话长……没时间解释这些了，我只有三天能把你救出来。”  
“怎么可能……这个监狱是……用最高级别的密码指令锁住的……破译……即使是我能力完全时也要两天。”  
“那不是不到三天吗，卡尔？”布鲁斯的手抚过神子身上斑驳的伤口，“为什么没有信心？”  
“布鲁斯……你知道的，我的大脑在正常状态下计算速度堪比超级计算机。”卡尔虚弱地说着，一只手抚上了布鲁斯的脸颊。  
“你被他们洗胃了……布鲁斯。”  
“我会尽快，卡尔。”布鲁斯站起来，脸色还有些苍白。  
“行不通的，光靠计算……”卡尔绝望地看着他的爱人，“你不该来这儿找我。”  
“别忘了我还精通机械。”  
布鲁斯说着，把项圈上的铁环取了下来。  
卡尔疑惑地看着布鲁斯。  
“你现在……还能用热视线吗？”  
卡尔点点头，又摇摇头。  
“对不起……布鲁斯，我……一点力气都没有。”  
布鲁斯略微思考了一下，就把卡尔从床板上扶起来。  
“卡尔，咬我的腺体吧——我记得咬Omega的腺体可以让Alpha体内的激素水平暂时回升。”  
“你……你说什么？”卡尔震惊地瞪大眼睛。  
“我认识一对情侣，曾经被困在雪山上，当时就是Alpha咬了Omega的腺体，才有了力气把Omega带下山。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“他们都因此捡回了一条命。”  
“我是说，现在那个Omega怎么样？”  
“Omega活得很好……”布鲁斯顿了顿，给了卡尔一个安慰性的笑容，“只是雪山上太冷了，导致他后来不得不截肢而已。”  
“不，你说的不对……”卡尔摇了摇头，“Omega本不该被截肢，因为Alpha喝到了他带高浓度信息素的血液，那让他的身体没法产生足够的热能！”  
“卡尔，我们并不在雪山上，而且我们可能会因为这么做全都活下来。”  
“不……我不能……你……你还有孩子。”  
“听我的，卡尔，难道三天以后我们一起死了，就是你满意的结局吗？”  
卡尔难过地看了一眼布鲁斯，许久，终于点了点头。  
布鲁斯便坐在他身旁，把腺体露给他。  
卡尔犹豫着，一直到布鲁斯催促得快不耐烦了，才终于一狠心，闭上眼睛咬上那块甜美的肉。  
血流进嘴里，他感觉气力有所恢复。  
Omega的信息素刺激了他的生物本能，他吮了两下，在布鲁斯有点痛苦的闷哼声中停下来。  
而后，任凭布鲁斯怎么再劝他吸一口，卡尔都只是在腺体上舔两下，很快就止住了Omega的血。  
“我有力气了，布鲁斯，把那个铁环拿给我。”  
卡尔紧紧地抱着因为疼痛有些微微发抖的布鲁斯，接过了他手里的铁环。  
片刻，卡尔就把铁环熔成了尖锐形状，等温度降下来之后递给布鲁斯。  
“我们有救了。”  
接过还有些微微发烫的铁环，布鲁斯躺在卡尔的怀里苍白地笑了。  
TBC


	17. 逃出生天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在布鲁斯的努力之下，卡尔等人终于得救，并战胜了佐德。

布鲁斯再次从昏睡中醒来，揉了揉疲倦的双眼。  
心里暗自庆幸，自己很早就查出怀孕了，现在算起来自己也不过只是受孕两周而已，身体还比较坚强，可以继续让他进行高强度的连续工作。  
卡尔因为精力不济睡着了，红太阳对他的抑制效果太严重了。  
而他，在连续研究了那个厚重的机械门十几个小时以后，也只是打了个一个多小时的盹。  
只有三天，他必须得抓紧时间。  
况且，现在已经到第二天了。  
一开始的进程是很缓慢的，卡尔用热视线在门上勉强切割出一个浅痕，他花了好几个钟头才把那块厚金属盖子打开。  
手也被磨起了血泡，之后一拿东西就生疼。  
里面都是机械结构，氪星人的机械门设计同人类的很不相同，他又连着研究了十个小时左右，也还是进度缓慢。  
但他隐隐约约看到了一点点希望——他已经有些理解了氪星人的机械构造了。  
眼下，最大的麻烦其实是没完没了的疲倦感和饥饿感，布鲁斯不得不猛按太阳穴，来祛除这种强烈的不适。  
红太阳让他也昏昏欲睡，不知道是否是由于氪星胚胎的缘故。  
幸好的是，定期来巡视的混血人都睁一只眼闭一只眼——布鲁斯猜想这些人都是佐·艾尔安排好的，自负的佐德根本没料到这个人会对他不忠。  
所以每次，他也只需要赶快把盖子复位，然后乖乖坐在卡尔身边就行了。  
身后的卡尔发出了一声模糊的呻吟，布鲁斯回过头，看见卡尔翻了个身。  
犹豫了一下，布鲁斯站起身来，打算去看看卡尔的状况。  
刚站起来，他就感到一阵虚弱和眩晕，重心不稳，腿也发软，一下子就跪在地上。  
没有东西吃，也没有水喝，他现在已经太虚弱了。  
卡尔听到声音，马上扭过头来，脸上全是担忧。  
“你还好吗，布鲁斯？”  
“我……很……”布鲁斯撑着冰冷的地板，想爬起来，但是却没能成功，眼前也有些模糊。  
“布鲁斯！”  
昏迷前的最后一眼，布鲁斯看到卡尔挣扎着从床上下来，走到他面前。  
布鲁斯醒来时，嘴里都是腥味。  
然后他发现卡尔正把他的血往自己的嘴里喂，他吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
“你终于醒了。”  
卡尔笑了笑，按住胳膊上的伤口止血。  
“你别做傻事，卡尔！”  
“我不要紧的——也没出多少血，我身体恢复得又快，倒是你……布鲁斯，跟我一样不吃不喝，你会吃不消的。”  
“我昏迷了多久？”  
“大概……两个多小时，”卡尔说着，眼睛里却透出浓浓的倦意，眼皮也耷拉下来，“布鲁斯，我要先休息了，我的身体……已经不够让我再保持清醒了。”  
布鲁斯站起来，把卡尔慢慢放倒，咬了咬嘴唇。  
卡尔温热的血腥甜的味道仍然在唇舌间荡漾，也许真的是因为这些血液，他感觉身上又有了些力量。  
布鲁斯走到门前，又重新拾起那块尖锐的，由铁环熔成的金属。  
他的手仍然在拿起金属的时候被咯得生疼，手上的血泡有些又一次被咯破了。  
这事以后，他手上会又多一些老茧的。  
如果不是定期来巡视的混血人，布鲁斯几乎不会有时间感，大概在第二天即将结束时，他终于找到了打开门的方法。  
之所以这么晚，是因为他在那之前还花了很久解除门的警报装置。  
凌晨两点左右，随着机械门内部发出的一声轻响，布鲁斯如释重负地叹了口气。  
打开了。  
半小时前，混血人对他们进行了最后一次巡视，五个小时以后，所有人都会被送到大都会的场地，处以极刑。  
布鲁斯走出了门外——四下无人。  
他做的第一件事就是关掉囚牢的红太阳辐射，开关就在门外。  
然后，他又回到了囚牢里，关上了机械门。  
无论如何，等卡尔好些了，再逃走。  
卡尔醒来时，觉得仿佛做了一场大梦，醒来时却发现自己一切都好。  
不过，他很清楚那些糟糕的事情并不是梦——虽然他的伤已经都好了。  
布鲁斯坐在身边，眼里全是倦意，却仍然笑着看着他。  
“好了，卡尔，我们还有一个小时，你得抓紧了，救出……大家……”  
话没说完，布鲁斯的身体就晃了晃，倒下来，被卡尔接住。  
没有耽误任何一点时间，卡尔马上抱着布鲁斯飞出囚室，他摸到关押其他人的囚室，把和他并肩作战的同伴们都一并放出来。  
刹那间，警铃大作，氪星人和他们的那些混血人手下都被惊动了，纷纷朝着这里过来。  
“对不住，布鲁斯现在情况不太好，我要先走了。”  
“没关系，我们会跟上来的，超人。”  
巴里看到在超人怀里不省人事的布鲁斯，之前心中的猜测就得到了确认。  
卡尔一转身，却突然和佐·艾尔撞了个正着，他赶忙向后退去，警惕地看着他的叔叔。  
亲兄弟的死都没能让他动容一下，反而支持佐德去除掉自己这个艾尔之后。  
“快走，卡尔，我不是来浪费你时间的。”  
“什么？”  
“现在带着他快走，这里我还可以抵挡一下。”  
几乎怀疑现实的卡尔根本来不及再提出任何疑问，马上撞破天顶飞了出去。  
他心里有一百个问题想问，可是他已经知道自己的确是误会了自己的叔叔了。  
是啊，那个和善的金发氪星人，和自己的父亲一样都是科学家，而且他还是个医生。  
泪水渐渐挡住了卡尔的视线。  
他怎么会这么鲁莽，竟然误解了善良的叔叔？  
他抱紧了布鲁斯，不安地感觉到爱人的血压降低，身体的温度渐渐下降。  
他的脑袋里只有一个信念——一定要让布鲁斯平安地活下来，不管付出什么样的代价，也没有任何人能挡住他。  
如果是从前，他可以把布鲁斯带到自己的氪星科技生命舱里，但现在，他只能寄希望于韦恩庄园。  
他记得很清楚，布鲁斯的医疗室里也有齐全的设备，虽然他不怎么习惯用那个，但是他可以让阿福帮忙。  
卡尔突然从天而降时，阿福几人被吓了一跳。  
正把氪石刀装进腰带的达米安马上从台子上跳下来，跑过去。  
“我父亲怎么了？！”  
“我要用你们的医疗室。”  
纵使是达米安这种脾气火爆的孩子，也能看出现在并不是发脾气的时候，他二话不说，就从万能腰带里拿出医疗室的钥匙。  
“我父亲必须活着，你明白吗？”  
卡尔没有回答，一阵风似的离开了，达米安的手上瞬间就空空如也。  
阿福也马上扔下手里的盘子，跑进医疗室。  
“我早就感觉，布鲁斯会去救他的。”迪克站在一旁，若有所思地说。  
“是啊，我也觉得。”杰森站在迪克身旁，表情微妙。  
“谢天谢地，这一次也被他搞定了。”蒂姆一直紧绷的表情终于放松下来。  
“所以，为什么达米安的脸色还那么难看呢？”  
迪克看着一旁面色凝重的达米安，觉得事情没那么简单。  
阿福跑进医疗室时，卡尔才刚刚手忙脚乱地打开各种仪表，他已经用透视扫描过布鲁斯了——现在布鲁斯需要紧急输液同时还得进行保胎的工作。  
“让我来吧，艾尔先生，据我所知你不熟悉我们的医疗设备。”  
“我用用就好了，阿福，请让我留在这儿帮忙吧。”  
阿福于是走到躺在医疗台上的布鲁斯旁边，示意卡尔把需要的东西拿出来，算是默许了卡尔的请求。  
两个小时之后，布鲁斯才终于被处理妥当，不但脱离了危险，孩子也保住了。  
等他满头大汗地从布鲁斯的医疗室里出来时，看见所有人都已经到齐了。  
“卡尔，我们很抱歉……你叔叔让我们先走，他和几个混血人先和佐德还有他的手下决斗了。”  
卡尔点了点头，怅然若失。  
“他可能很快就会找到这里，这会是最后一场战斗。”  
卡尔说着，咬紧了牙关。  
“我们会赢的，布鲁斯在这里准备了铅弹，氪石毒气弹和氪石匕首，我们只需要你和布里配合好我们，在我们突袭的时候避开，”迪克走过来，“至于氪石匕首就拜托不会受影响的各位好好利用了，机会通常只有一次。”  
“好的，交给我们吧。”神奇女侠活动了一下自己的手腕。  
最终，三把匕首被分别交给了三个联盟成员，迪克把自己和其他罗宾一起研究出的作战计划告诉给他们，大家心里都有了数。  
和佐德比起来，他们现在其实还算是有备而来的。  
这个暴戾的氪星人大概怎么也想不到，艾尔家会连续出现背叛他的人。  
战斗在布鲁斯的昏睡中打响，于之前战斗中杀死佐·艾尔的佐德疲于应对，至于毁灭日——佐·艾尔对那个巨型武器动了手脚，让它失去了作战能力。  
氪星人终于败下阵来，被全体抓获，卡尔利用了氪星科技把他们永久地送进了幻影区。  
等布鲁斯睁开眼睛时，卡尔已经结束了战斗，又回到了他身边。  
“卡尔……”  
“放心吧，一切都很好，孩子也没事……”卡尔说着，抓起布鲁斯的一只手，温柔地亲吻他的手背，“我们已经解决了佐德的问题，氪星人被永远送进幻影区了。”  
“那你的叔叔呢？”  
“被佐德杀了……”卡尔的神情变得有些悲戚，“他原来一直在想办法帮助我，我还误会他……”  
“但是他的目标完成了——我们都活得好好的，他也一定会高兴的。”  
卡尔不停地亲吻着布鲁斯的手:“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
翻过布鲁斯的手，卡尔看见了他布满血泡的手掌——有些已经结痂了，有的还鼓胀着，里面能看见红彤彤的血水。  
卡尔便用针把那些鼓胀的血泡一一挑开，让里面的脓血流出来，再帮布鲁斯擦干净。  
“以后你得听我的，布鲁斯，战争结束了，你该好好养身体了。”  
“我还可以……”  
“不，不行，你应该好好休息，布鲁斯。”  
“夜巡……”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我手里还有好几个未完的案件，还有韦恩公司还得恢复……”  
“嘘，布鲁斯，我们以后再讨论这事，现在你需要休息。”  
布鲁斯瞪着卡尔，的确又一次感到困意袭来。  
湖蓝色的眼睛眨了几下，终于不堪困倦，又一次合上，卡尔则一直握着他的手坐在一旁。  
他已经开始考虑应该由谁来帮布鲁斯管理哥谭的事务了，或许他可以装成蝙蝠侠的样子，但他总是担心自己会穿帮。  
毕竟，他比布鲁斯高一头呢。  
而且，他习惯了在战斗中挺胸面对一切打击，这可不是蝙蝠侠的风格。  
此时在韦恩庄园为尚恩安排的房间，布里同样在检查他爱人的身体。  
好几天不在，他担心尚恩照顾不好自己。  
“好了，这里的先生们都对我很好，你看，我都好多了。”尚恩扶着布里的肩膀，站直了身体。  
布里放心下来，这才停止使用透视。  
“我应该好好感谢一下韦恩先生，要是没有他，我就永远都见不到你了。”  
“是的，我们应该一起去向他道谢。”  
布里说着，凑上来给了尚恩一个深情的吻。  
“我已经想好了，过两天我们就去洛杉矶，我在那儿找个可以赚钱的生计，我们找个安静的地方租住。”  
“不会有人害怕你吗——之前佐德的通缉令上也有你的照片，那东西贴满了全国各地呢。”  
说着，尚恩却仍然露出幸福的笑容。  
“放心吧，卡尔答应我也帮我做一副带氪星科技的眼镜，有了那个，没人能认出我来。”  
“那就好……等我们经济状况好了，我们就请卡尔和布鲁斯到我们家聚一聚，怎么样？”  
“都听你的。”布里说着，又亲昵地亲了尚恩一下。  
布鲁斯睡熟后，卡尔悄悄起身，出门把阿福和几位罗宾都聚集起来。  
他先说了布鲁斯怀孕的事情，果不其然所有人都已经知道了。  
“好吧，我们按老习惯来。”  
迪克看起来一点都不担心，反而笑了。  
“嗯，是啊，好像很久以前一样。”杰森玩着他的红头罩，也掩饰不住脸上的笑意。  
“有困难就来找我，你知道的——罗宾洞，”蒂姆从椅子上站起来，戴上护目镜，“不过，现在，我得走了，你们都知道哥谭有多少犯罪分子现在正蠢蠢欲动。”  
“好吧，格雷森……”达米安戴好了自己的护目镜，“我们今晚什么时候开始夜巡？”  
“十点钟。”  
TBC


	18. 和平

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与氪星人的战斗结束，布鲁斯在克拉克的坚持下正度过他安全的孕期。

“多少吃点什么，布鲁斯。”  
坐在床上的布鲁斯有点哀怨地瞪了氪星男孩一眼，又看了看床旁餐盘里丰富得夸张的食物，摇了摇头。  
“吃一块这个吧——你最喜欢吃牛肉，不是吗？”  
说着，卡尔叉起一块牛排，递到布鲁斯眼前。  
看着鲜美多汁的小牛肉，布鲁斯凑上去闻了闻，皱皱眉头，伸长脖子咬上牛肉。  
一阵强烈的恶心感袭来，反应足够快的卡尔一瞬间就抱着他出现在盟洗室。  
布鲁斯一边干呕得直翻白眼，一边听见了卡尔站在他身旁的一声轻轻的叹息。  
“布鲁斯，这样不行。”  
水龙头源源不断的清水流过唇舌，清洗了他口腔内所有令人不适的味道，恶心的感觉随即消退。  
“那又能怎样？这是解决不了的问题。”  
“可你……不能整天吃菜汤啊。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯消瘦的脸，心疼不已。  
“你怎么比我还难过？”布鲁斯哭笑不得地看着他委屈得快要撅起嘴来的爱人，“难受的人是我，又不是你。”  
“说的轻松……我心疼你啊！你看，你都瘦了……”  
“拜托你像个Alpha的样子好不好！”布鲁斯有点不耐烦地看了卡尔一眼，“整天哭哭唧唧的，像个女人。”  
“我没有！”Alpha的自尊心被刺激了，红着脸辩解。  
“我懒得跟你争……快点去给我准备点清淡的东西，别在这儿磨蹭了。”  
卡尔一把把布鲁斯抱起来，还有些不太高兴地看着他。  
“你又有什么事？”  
“那个……那你这段时间就总是要吃菜汤吗？”  
“你没好好看看相关知识吗？最多也就是两个月。”  
“也就是？！布鲁斯，要是真的持续两个月，你怎么吃得消啊？”  
“你别管了！难道我每天吐得一塌糊涂就好了？”  
“可……”  
“没有可是！现在，马上，回房间。”  
卡尔闷闷不乐地把布鲁斯抱回他房间的床上，看起来欲言又止。  
“布鲁斯，你现在有什么特别想吃的口味吗？”  
半晌，卡尔突然灵机一动。  
“这我哪知道……总之那些菜汤还挺合口味的，”布鲁斯搔搔头，眉头紧皱，“你就别想了，没有用的——去做些菜汤，我饿了。”  
“真希望你快点好起来……”卡尔站起身来，想了想又在布鲁斯的额头上印下一个吻，“我这就去，你等一下。”  
“让阿福给我多加些番茄！”  
转身出门时，卡尔听见布鲁斯这样嘱咐道。  
心中突然有了主意。  
把仍旧满满当当的餐盘交给阿福，并告诉他布鲁斯只想吃菜汤时，卡尔看到老管家沮丧地叹了口气。  
“布鲁斯说要你多加番茄。”  
“我知道了。”  
说着，管家欲去仓库取食材。  
“等等，阿福，我觉得布鲁斯现在喜欢吃番茄一类的东西。”卡尔伸手拉住老管家，提示道。  
“……你说的没错，番茄。”老管家若有所思。  
“我们考虑用番茄酱给他的肉食增味试试看吧——我感觉会有用的。”  
卡尔的脸上出现一抹明亮的笑容——他对于自己的这个新办法充满了希望。  
“啊，我们应该试试看。”  
管家拍了拍脑门。  
于是，厨房里的一个老人和一个年轻人开始手忙脚乱地给布鲁斯准备他早晨的食材。  
卡尔早就有些沉不住气了，布鲁斯这些天一直吃不好，睡不好，看他的样子尚未显怀，但早孕反应要把他折磨死了，有时卡尔搂着布鲁斯，心里忿忿地想着，以后一定要好好教训教训这个还没出生就把他爸爸折磨得死去活来的小混蛋。  
这是他尝试的第……好吧，他也不知道是第多少种办法。  
在布鲁斯等得快要不耐烦的时候，卡尔回来了，但他满怀希望地看过去时，发现卡尔带来的仍然是肉。  
“我吃不下这些油腻的东西，你想饿死我吗？”  
“这次的不一样……真的，布鲁斯，你试试看嘛。”  
“不要！你都已经试了多少次了，我都快要吐烦了。”  
“我说的是真的……”卡尔用央求的眼神看着布鲁斯，“这是番茄酱调味的牛肉，阿福选了比较瘦的肉。”  
闻言，布鲁斯咽了口口水。  
“试试嘛！”  
终于，布鲁斯经不住卡尔那恳求的眼神和恳切的邀请，点了点头。  
卡尔就用勺子盛了，喂给他。  
终于，这一次布鲁斯把卡尔喂给他的牛肉吃了进去，看表情还有点意犹未尽。  
“把它给我，你别喂了。”  
从爱人手中抢过勺子，布鲁斯埋头大吃起来，卡尔一脸满足地看着他，成就感涌上心头。  
“别傻笑了，看好——你再不走，佩里会发疯的。”  
布鲁斯指指墙上的钟表，适时提醒他。  
“好啦，我知道啦！”  
卡尔说着，一瞬间就换上了记者的工作装，戴上了眼镜——现在氪星男孩看起来又像是老实巴交的上班族了。  
“我不喜欢你这身，好丑。”  
“我知道……但这不是便于伪装嘛。”  
“你穿着它去见佩里，我没意见……”布鲁斯歪着头看着卡尔，“但今晚你跟我出去，衣服要由我来选，”  
“出去？你就别四处乱走了嘛……你是布鲁斯·韦恩，还会有什么推不掉的事？”  
“我为什么要推？”  
“因为你……你怀孕了嘛。”  
“又是这个，我又没有大肚子，也没有人能有透视眼什么的，卡尔，你不让我夜巡就算了——出去参加舞会你都不让，你这是想憋死我啊？”  
“可是现在你也知道——哥谭挺乱的……”  
“不然你以为我为什么要带上你？”  
卡尔被布鲁斯说得哑口无言——他从来就说不过布鲁斯，即使参加记者口才培训无数次。  
“好吧好吧，只要你开心就好。”  
“这就对了——干嘛非要等我跟你辩论？你说不过我的。”布鲁斯得意地笑了，眼睛都眯成一条缝。  
“是啊，你可是蝙蝠侠啊。”  
“辩论的技能是哥谭宝贝的，蝙蝠侠不需要舌头，只需要拳头。”  
布鲁斯说着，也抬起一只拳头。  
“可蝙蝠侠恐吓人的本事一点都不输给氪星人呢。”卡尔半开玩笑地说着，开了窗户。  
“滚你的，敢拿我跟氪星人比。”  
布鲁斯笑着朝卡尔丢了一只茶杯，被卡尔接住了。  
“好啦……我要去上班了，晚上六点回来。”  
布鲁斯安静地看着他，点点头。  
卡尔用超级速度偷了他一个吻，脸上满是幸福的微笑。  
“爱你。”  
“别肉麻了，快滚去上班，佩里罚你可不关我的事。”  
卡尔一瞬间就不见了，笑声还萦绕在布鲁斯耳边。  
布鲁斯的眼睛里从未像现在这样，充满笑意。他吃完了卡尔端来的东西，摸了摸他仍旧平坦的腹部。  
两个月了，想想看，再有七个多月，他就会给卡尔生下一个孩子，他从来没想过这种生活。  
还曾经怀疑过自己是否能保住这孩子安全地直到分娩，但是卡尔的努力让他渐渐有了信心。  
一开始，孩子是因为早期那些颠簸似乎营养不太好，这不得不多亏了卡尔时刻地关心他的情况，想办法给他增加营养。  
因为他不像普通的Omega那般柔弱，他身上强壮的肌肉让他的身体需要的营养更加多种多样，而相对不浓烈的信息素和并不是很足够量的激素分泌也让他的身体没有分给孩子足够的养分，为此卡尔甚至在北极建了一座孤独堡垒，那段时间布鲁斯也是那个水晶堡垒的常客。  
现在，虽然没法去夜巡了，布鲁斯仍然可以在自家的健身房健身——有时想起腹中的胎儿是很幸福的事，但是他并不想在生完孩子之后还要想办法恢复原来强壮的肌肉。  
所以，这件事无论卡尔怎么说他都还是坚持着——这个氪星Alpha反而像是个软弱的Omega，每次都会在和他的争论中败下阵来，然后只会摆出一副委屈得表情，指望可以通过这样让他心软。  
啧，那是对付Alpha的办法，对付Omega是没有用的。  
布鲁斯每次想到这里心里都会偷偷嘲笑一下舍不得跟自己发脾气或者强硬的氪星小男孩。  
舞会是自己的主意，其实就是想看看卡尔强硬的一面。  
哥谭市这种人多眼杂的地方总是会有很多双不怀好意的眼睛或者图谋不轨的手，哥谭宝贝无疑是扎眼的目标。  
傍晚，卡尔果然准时回到了韦恩庄园——事实上这段时间他都住在这里，渐渐和家庭成员们也都混熟了。  
噢，当然，达米安不算在内。  
小Alpha仍然把他看成是“搞大自己父亲肚子的氪星人”，并且老是用一副戒心十足的样子对着他。  
不过，卡尔有无穷无尽的耐心搞定这个。  
总有一天，达米安·韦恩也会乖乖买他的帐的——至少因为自己他还有了个超级弟弟呀！  
迪克很健谈，有时候会拿着一瓶淡啤酒找他聊天，有时一聊就是一晚上，讲那些他和布鲁斯从前的故事。  
年轻人很成熟，也稳重，虽然是个Alpha但是一点也没有毛躁的感觉，对自己的弟弟们更是好得没话说。  
杰森不怎么喜欢和人亲近，但是却是个一等一的绅士——卡尔注意到他对每个Omega都彬彬有礼，当然，布鲁斯又是个例外。  
杰森总是会在布鲁斯面前还有点小孩子脾气，像是故意的任性，要引起这位格外强硬的Omega的注意似的。  
至于Alpha，这孩子从来就没软过腰板，家里每个Alpha他都怼过，但后来他们都好得像亲兄弟一样。  
卡尔常常想跟杰森请教一下，到底该怎么和别的Alpha相处。  
可是杰森是爱父亲的，虽然一向不善言谈，但有一天晚上他喝醉了，就突然找到卡尔，拉着他说了一大堆话。  
“别让布鲁斯受委屈”，“照顾好布鲁斯的身体”，“以前都是自己不听话让他费心了”之类的。  
那天卡尔哭笑不得地陪了杰森直到睡觉的时间，但杰森的醉话也感动了他。  
没好意思告诉布鲁斯，但是他想布鲁斯一定也知道孩子们的心意。  
至于蒂姆，他了解得不多，不过那是个有趣的孩子，很擅长说笑话，调侃，有时卡尔怀疑，这孩子的口才是不是和布鲁斯学的。  
蝙蝠家的人都是藏了一肚子的心事的，这点卡尔深信不疑，比如蒂姆，卡尔总能看到这孩子每次过来看望布鲁斯时带来的东西。  
他很聪明，布鲁斯反应严重开始，他买的东西就都变成了有利于胃口的调料。  
通常布鲁斯不会去特意看蒂姆买了什么，但蒂姆会把东西给老管家，或许再简单解释两句，不过每次老管家都会很欣慰地看着男孩，笑着说“辛苦你了”。  
这时候蒂姆的脸总是红彤彤的，有些不好意思地笑笑。  
虽然卡尔很头疼和达米安的相处，但是他也很清楚达米安是个好孩子——尤其是在对待布鲁斯的方面。  
有时他会背着父亲做一点点过分胆大的事——像是偷偷自己出去夜巡之类的，但是每次布鲁斯发现后责骂他，他都没有顶嘴。  
卡尔听说他以前总是和布鲁斯顶嘴的，但是这一切都在布鲁斯怀孕之后就戛然而止了。  
曾经，卡尔也觉得达米安是个不通人情的，被惯坏的小孩，但事实证明，男孩有一颗慷慨的爱心，卡尔曾亲眼看见过达米安陪着不认识的大叔聊天——只因为看见那个大叔坐在公园的长椅子上痛哭流涕。  
慢慢地，卡尔开始希望未来自己的孩子也能有达米安那样的气质。  
不过以后的事情都是未知，现在……还是要着眼于当下。  
几个小时以后，卡尔抱着布鲁斯回到了韦恩庄园——舞会持续了很久，哥谭宝贝的交际能力又不是一般的强。  
就算是已经怀孕的布鲁斯。  
“吃了那么多，还臭着脸，你就不能灵活点吗？”  
布鲁斯穿了睡衣，坐在床上数落他年轻的伴侣。  
“布鲁斯……你这套衣服……太紧了，脱都脱不下来。”  
卡尔看起来根本没听布鲁斯的抱怨，还在纠结紧紧箍在身上的礼服。  
“那就撕开，我本来也没按你的尺码来。”  
“嗤啦！”  
卡尔如释重负地松了一口气，委屈地看着布鲁斯。  
“呦，钢铁之躯也会被勒得难受？”  
卡尔摇了摇头。  
“你不觉得这太张扬了吗，布鲁斯？明天八卦新闻上肯定全都是布鲁斯宝贝的神秘男友。”  
“我看挺好，这样他们的注意力就全都被转移到你的身材上了，我就能透口气了。”  
“这……这多不方便！万一有人知道你怀孕了怎么办！”  
“那又如何？布鲁斯怀孕，蝙蝠侠仍然在夜巡，以后就再也没人怀疑我就是蝙蝠侠了。”  
卡尔再次被布鲁斯给呛得哑口无言。  
“而且……”布鲁斯恶作剧地努努嘴，看着卡尔的禁忌区域，“别忍了，你那东西都可以把这件撑破了吧？”  
果不其然，闻言，卡尔的裤子马上被撑起一个大包。  
“今天可以招待你一下……”说着，布鲁斯暗示性地擦擦嘴，“就算是奖励你早晨的番茄牛肉。”  
“啊……太好了，布鲁斯！”  
TBC


	19. 新成员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怀胎不易，但最后布鲁斯还是产下一个男孩，新的家庭成员给所有人都带来了欢乐。

“看看他吧，布鲁斯，看他多可爱。”  
从睡梦中醒过来的时候，身上的汗还没有消退，卡尔看他醒了，马上就把孩子抱给他看。  
生产是很花力气的工作，现在布鲁斯知道了。  
他太累了，以至于结束之后都顾不上那种撕心裂肺的疼痛感，就直接睡着了，卡尔才跟他说马上他就把孩子抱给他，一回身的功夫，他就睡得香甜极了。  
说起卡尔，真是个万里挑一的好Alpha，看他睡着了，就耐心等在他身旁直到他醒来，才把孩子抱给他看。  
“皱皱巴巴的，哪好看了。”  
布鲁斯看着刚出生的孩子，汗湿的脸上终于有了笑容。  
“我就没出过这么多汗，以后你可别想再让我这么折腾了。”  
“我哪里舍得啊，以后一定都戴防护。”  
卡尔说着，用一块毛巾擦干他脸上的汗，又忍不住在他还有些疲惫的脸上亲了一口。  
“你想好叫他什么了吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“跟我说说嘛。”  
“班奈特，班奈特·韦恩·艾尔。”  
“听起来蛮顺耳的……受祝福的人？布鲁斯，你对他有什么期望吗？”  
“我对他没什么特别的愿望……”布鲁斯摇摇头，看着小宝宝正安静地躺在卡尔的怀里，“只要他能像别的孩子那样，健康长大，上学，和别的孩子一起做游戏，或许有他最好的朋友，以后按他的意思定居在他喜欢的地方，有时候回来看看我们，一起吃顿饭……”  
“哇，你的愿望可不少啊，布鲁斯……不想让他当英雄吗？”  
“不，我可不想让他当什么蝙蝠侠之类的，”布鲁斯笑了，但笑容之中有着坚定的认真，“我不想让我不幸的人生还要投射到他身上。”  
“胡说，你哪里不幸了。”  
卡尔皱皱眉头，不知为何竟感觉有点难过。  
“总之，他不用承担像我们身上这么重的责任，我只希望他能欢度他的人生——在你的庇护之下，我有信心。”  
“那你呢，你可是他另一个爸爸哎。”  
“我吗？”布鲁斯笑得眯起眼睛，“小孩子会有很多问题，我会把我知道的告诉他，或许我会教他下棋……年轻的孩子潜力都很大的，达米安以后也许会有个正经的小对手呢。”  
“哈哈哈，布鲁斯，你就可以当他的老师呢。”  
“我吗？不，我知道的足够他学上一段时间的，但是还是要让他去上学——我这么孤僻都是因为当时只是在家自学，他可不能这样，他得有朋友。”  
“噢，布鲁斯，你想得真的太周到了，真的。”  
卡尔说着，帮布鲁斯扫开了前额的碎发。  
“要喝点热水吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头，卡尔就端来热水，喂他喝下。  
“你很会照顾人，大概够格当个妇产科医生了。”  
“算了吧，布鲁斯，还是文字工作适合我。”卡尔被布鲁斯的话逗笑了，他把热水放在一边，在布鲁斯的脸颊上亲了好几下。  
“在外面就别让他用艾尔的姓了，好吗？别的孩子会害怕他的。”  
“这我当然想到了！在外面就让他用……”布鲁斯有些不好意思地看着卡尔，老实说他还真没想到这里。  
“用肯特当姓，布鲁斯。”  
“你哪来的对你的假名这股执着劲？”  
“要不是这个假名，我们怎么可能走到一起？”  
“滚你的，你当初骗了我的炮，我还没找你算账呢。”  
“我们都在一起了，这种旧账就一笔勾销嘛。”  
“不成，你得补偿我。”  
“那你说了算，要我干什么？”  
“我要吃好吃的——你给我做。”  
“这还不简单嘛，没问题。”卡尔笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝。  
“你不许用能力作弊，我之前一直不想跟你说，你用热视线煎的蛋一点都不好吃。”  
“好好，布鲁斯，不就是用正常的炊具嘛，我学习速度很快的。”卡尔不好意思地红了脸。  
“容不容易，你到时候自己就知道了。”  
布鲁斯的脸上难得地露出会心的笑容，坎坷了这么久，他的人生也终于到了春天。  
或许来得比一般人要晚太多，但仍然弥足珍贵。  
由于是顺产，很快布鲁斯的身体就恢复得差不多了，几天后，他们带着韦恩家族的小小新成员从孤独堡垒回到韦恩庄园，家里也突然就热闹起来。  
“让开，托德，我要先抱抱他。”  
达米安不客气地一把推开自己魁梧的哥哥，把小弟弟抱在怀里。  
“父亲，他有名字了吗？”  
“班奈特，达米安，你弟弟叫班奈特。”  
布鲁斯坐在沙发上，嘬了一口果汁，伸手拿了两块阿福给他准备的小甜饼，吃得津津有味。  
“他眼睛好蓝。”  
“以后像个哥哥的样子，在他眼里你就是榜样……”布鲁斯看着在一旁伸着脖子想看看班奈特的杰森，“现在，把你弟弟给你的哥哥们看看，别这么霸道。”  
达米安张了张嘴，突然发现自己没什么能说出来顶嘴的。  
只好乖乖把孩子交给杰森。  
“长进了嘛，小鸟儿，终于不和你的蝙蝠爸爸顶嘴了？”  
“再说一句就要你好看，托德！”  
“达米安！”布鲁斯马上向达米安投去责备的目光，男孩只好气呼呼地收起拳头，有点哀怨地看着布鲁斯。  
“哇，真忍不住想狠狠亲他一口啊。”  
迪克凑过来，看着小宝宝光滑的皮肤和安详的睡容，喜欢的不得了。  
“看他的样子长得有点像布鲁斯哎。”  
一旁一直一言不发的蒂姆也凑过来看着孩子。  
“这么点儿你是怎么看出来的？”  
两个哥哥一起用半信半疑的目光看着蒂姆。  
“这个嘛……这是肯定的吧。”  
蒂姆顾左右而言他——其实他只是说说而已，因为他觉得这么说或许会让Omega听了高兴。  
孩子突然睁开眼，哭了。  
“快把他抱给我，该喂奶了——你们几个别愣着了，快点。”  
从杰森手里接过孩子，布鲁斯快步走到自己的房间，关上门。  
孩子们都呆呆地站在下面，卡尔也跟着去了布鲁斯的卧室。  
“好是好，可是那氪星佬儿能照顾好我父亲吗？看他那副样子，我可不怎么放心。”  
达米安看着这一对先后上楼，嘀咕道。  
“得了吧，小鸟儿，你还不知道你父亲怀孕的时候有多难伺候吗？要不是这氪星佬儿，布鲁斯能安安稳稳到现在？”  
“我不是说了少跟我说话吗，托德！”  
“我有必要提醒各位少爷一下……最好不要在布鲁斯老爷那里提起诸如“氪星佬儿”之类的字眼——如果你们还想安安静静坐在这里吃点小甜饼的话。”  
阿福用严厉的语气说着，却也忍不住流露出一点点笑意。  
杰森闭上嘴巴，却露出一抹不易察觉的微笑。  
以后，布鲁斯也算是有个完整的家了，真好。  
“他这么吮你，你不会疼吗？”卡尔看着婴儿有力的嘴用力地吸吮布鲁斯的乳头，产生了疑问。  
“不疼啊……”布鲁斯舒服地叹了口气，“你不知道被吮有多舒服。”  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛。  
“为什么？”  
“笨蛋，他不吃奶我就会很胀啊，很难受的。”  
“那我可以吮吗？”  
布鲁斯抬起头，没好气地瞪了卡尔一眼。  
“没门，你想也别想。”  
“那等他长奶牙了怎么办？”  
“……你事怎么比我还多啊，烦不烦。”  
“我是关心你嘛。”  
“到时可以把奶抽出来放奶瓶里给他喝。”布鲁斯实在无奈，只好把自己的处理办法告诉卡尔。  
这个父亲还笨拙得很啊。  
“你怀他的时候受了不少罪，我都有点生气了。”卡尔看着布鲁斯，有些不好意思地笑笑。  
“我看你就是因为不能和我做了，才生气的吧，知足吧，男孩儿——我体质比一般人类强太多了，以后你还有很多甜头可以吃呢。”  
“哎嘿嘿，要不今晚……”  
“这段时间不行，我得专心带孩子。”  
“什么嘛，布鲁斯，你刚才还说得好好的！”  
“我有说马上就可以跟你做吗？”布鲁斯威胁地瞪了卡尔一眼，“夜巡我都交给迪克了，难道你觉得我还可能不管孩子就跟你做？”  
“难道我连夜巡都比不上嘛？”卡尔又开始委屈了。  
“哎，你好麻烦啊，怎么比孩子都难哄……”布鲁斯抱怨了一句，附身凑到卡尔耳边，“我比不上你，行了吧？”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛，看着布鲁斯，眼睛里好像有泪光闪过。  
“布鲁斯，在你眼中最不重要的就是你自己，可是在我眼中最重要的就是你。”  
卡尔说着，把布鲁斯紧紧抱在怀里。  
“啊，你轻一点！弄疼我了！”  
“对不起！”  
END


End file.
